Husband And Wife
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: They were meant to be together since birth, arranged to be one in Holy matrimony. She needs to trust him and all he wants to do is love her! Will she give into him and will pressure from their parents get to them. TROYELLA! CHAYLOR etc
1. Trailer

**I hope you all like this and I hope you'd like to read. To my favourite readers this is called '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' **

**Check it out!**

Trailer!

**They were matched since birth…**

Flashes to baby Gabriella…

_**William Montez: I want to know my little girl will be provided for.**_

Then Flashes to Baby Troy…

_**Jack Bolton: we're the wealthiest families in Albuquerque, no – one would question us.**_

**Born to be wed at the age of eighteen…**

Turns to Gabriella and Troy when their older…

_**Sarah Bolton: You're going to be a wonderful wife…**_

_**Gabriella: But Mama, I'm…nervous…**_

Troy smiling as he has a glimpse Gabriella in her wedding dress…

_**Troy talking to Chad: She's beautiful! I mean it's not love but I'm attracted to her.**_

**He needs to gain her trust…**

Flashes to Gabriella and Troy on their wedding night, Troy leans down to kiss her and Gabriella bursts into tears…

_**Gabriella: Please, I've never done this before...**_

_**Troy touching her cheek: I'll be gentle…**_

**She needs someone to look to…**

_**Troy: Do you want to talk about it?**_

Flashes to them kissing softly…

_**Troy: I love you…**_

_**Gabriella: Love doesn't exist in an arranged marriage…**_

Flickers to Gabriella sleeping beside Troy as he strokes her hair…

And will added pressure from the parents bring them down more…

_**Sojourner Montez: So when will I see my first grandchild…**_

_**Jack Bolton: She's your wife! Have some control. You're the dominant Troy…**_

Will they be able to bear the brunt of an arranged marriage…

_**Gabriella: I don't think I can do this anymore…**_

_**Taylor: You can! You have to Gabriella. It's alright, just be strong…**_

As Husband and Wife…

Shows Gabriella snuggling into Troy's chest…

_**Gabriella mumbling: I think I might just like being married to you Troy.**_

Fades out!

**Well that's the trailer…it's been done before but I thought I'd give it a go, review and tell me what you think. **

**If you like it then read it lol.**


	2. Dad's Decisions

**Thanks, your reviews have been so reassuring and have made me want to start this chapter immediately. Now my fan fiction '**_**My Musical Girl**_**' sob is over, I have time to write this new story and my other two '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' and '**_**When You're In Love**_**' which most of you are familiar with! Anyway, I'm going to stop going on and let you read! **

**Just to let you know, the beginning is when Troy and Gabriella are just babies' lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school Musical but I have a bedspread, a few posters, the magazine, a sticker book etc!**

**Chapter 1 – Dad's Decisions **

WILLIAM Montez was the proudest Dad in the world! Really he was! He was sitting beside his wife Sojourner Montez in the hospital and his face was the picture of pride. He touched Sojourners hand and she opened her eyes and smiled, she was exhausted. He had paid for private care for his wife in Albuquerque's finest hospital and he was glad to see it had paid off. He was a wealthy man, in fact he was one of the wealthiest in Albuquerque and today he was celebrating the birth of his first born, a daughter whom he had already christened Gabriella Maria Montez.

"Please, go and check on the baby?" Sojourner said smiling gently, she was pale and her body trembled, the pregnancy had been a strain and the birth had been no better but he was glad that everything had gone on as planned and nothing could disturb him on this fine day.

"I'll be back soon." William whispered to his wife and leaned down and kissed her forehead before he made his way to the room where all the babies were placed after birth.

William walked inside and approached his child's cot; he smiled down on his daughter and kissed her soft dark brown curly locks as he picked her up. She was truly delightful.

"Hey baby girl, Daddies here." He said in a gentle voice to her, Gabriella's tiny little fists waved in the air as she recognised the man's voice, though she couldn't understand a thing he was saying, William laughed and tickled her tummy.

"Uh…William?" A startled deep voice said from behind him.

William turned around and found Jack Bolton, another very wealthy business man of Albuquerque staring at him with his eyes wide and his mouth open with shock.

"Oh…um Jack…what are you…doing here?" William questioned, it was a rather foolish question for there Jack stood holding a tiny baby boy with sandy hair against his chest and William realised how silly he sounded immediately and shook his head.

"My wife…um, Sarah, she gave birth a few hours ago." Jack stammered.

It was an awkward start to a conversation for both men weren't exactly best friends and they had had their disputes in the past. Jack walked over to William and smiled.

"A daughter, 'He said beaming, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations yourself, I always wanted a son but now I have this little angel…I couldn't be happier." William exclaimed returning the smile.

At that moment both babies began to scream with tears and the fathers looked at each other in a frenzied panic. None of them were exactly familiar on what to do, being their first born children and all and they looked at each other, expecting help.

"What do we do?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know, um, maybe we should burp them." William said worriedly over his Childs screaming.

"They haven't eaten anything to be burped…um…maybe we should settle them now in the cot, just for a moment." Jack replied desperately and both men agreed and settled the babies down in Gabriella's cot.

It happened like magic, both babies lay beside each other on their side, staring at one another and there was silence. It was beautiful; the fathers looked at one another confused.

"Well, that was weird." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, it sure was. They seem happy with one another though, maybe we should leave them for a little while, 'William answered, "Until they fall asleep."

"Okay! That makes sense." Jack said nodding.

Both men went and sat down in the chairs at the end of the room to keep and eye on their children and to talk. The babies' sudden silence had confused them both but it pleased them to no end.

"Babies, it's frightening. I never thought I'd care for something so small." William chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, 'Jack laughed, "It's crazy but hey, we made them right."

William looked over to the babies and smiled, he could just make out Gabriella rolling over closer to Jack's son, resting her forehead against his, it looked damn near the most adorable sight you could imagine.

"So, what's your son's name?" He asked Jack.

"Troy Jack Bolton, 'He replied, "And your daughter."

"Gabriella Maria Bolton…I mean Montez, Montez!" He said and he could feel his cheeks going red at the sudden mistake.

"Ha, ha, don't worry. Actually it has a nice ring to it." Jack laughed.

William smiled and looked across at the little ones. He was worried about Gabriella, he didn't know why but panic was already setting in. He wanted her to have a good life, to have the best she could have and it frightened him to no end. He would take care of her and whomever she ended up with had better show her the time of her life too. Jack seemed to sense his distress for he touched his shoulder frowning.

"Is anything wrong William?" Jack asked.

"Just worrying that's all. I'm already worrying about what she'll look like and who she will grow up to be like and who she'll be with. I want to know that my little girl will be provided for." The father exclaimed.

"You and me both! I'm already worrying about Troy. I could never imagine –"

It had hit Jack hard and instantly and his heart raced with excitement. He had an idea and if it worked it would be perhaps the most wonderful idea he had ever come up with. He turned to the business man beside him and laughed an uncontrollable grin across his face.

"I have it! Of course I'll need your permission and your wife's first but it could work out, for the best!" He said proudly.

"Well tell me!" William replied smiling, his heart raced with exhilaration and his mind buzzing with excitement like had never experienced before.

"Um…this might sound a bit extreme…NO, this is definitely going to sound extreme, 'Jack said nervously, "But you want your daughter to be provided for and I want my son to have the best, they seem to like each other so why not arrange for them go get married."

"Married? Their only a few hours old and you planning marriage, 'William said standing, "Jack, we can't do that!"

"Why not, we want the best for them and we can give it to them. Don't you see? Wouldn't you rather know your daughter was going to settle down and raise a family with someone who will have a good future and is well brought up?" Jack asked seriously.

"I guess." William replied.

"And wouldn't you rather your daughter have everything she ever needs when she's older?" He queried.

"Yes!"

"Then let's do it William, give our children a chance." Jack said and suddenly William could no longer argue.

"It's agreed. Marriage." He said triumphantly.

William smiled; sure it was kind of ancient and historic to arrange a marriage but Gabriella could have everything. He wanted that for her.

"I agree, it's a wonderful idea." William laughed and both men shook hands vigorously, their agreement sealed perfectly.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

"JACK? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's understandable if you want to drop out." Sarah Bolton said as she set her son Troy down to sleep.

"Look, I made the idea. We're the wealthiest families in Albuquerque, no – one would question us. I am pleased with it personally and William seems to be too. You're not going to argue with me on this matter!" Jack said raising his voice a little.

"I wouldn't dare sweetheart, 'Sarah said shaking her head quickly, "I know not to argue with you. This was your decision and who knows, it could turn out for the best."

Jack nodded; William and Sojourner were coming over any minute now to have dinner with them. They were bringing Gabriella over too and the families would be able to sort out the details of when and what they were going to do.

"Good! I need to you support me on this matter. Everything will turn out just fine." Jack said, he kissed Sarah's forehead and she wandered into the kitchen to inform the cook to start preparing the plates.

At that moment the doorbell ring and Jack dashed to the door to answer it. It was William and Sojourner with Gabriella cuddled up in her mother's arms. Jack smiled and opened the door.

"William, Sojourner, come in, come in. It's good to see you." He said beaming.

He led them through to living room where Troy was snuggled up in his downstairs cot. Sarah smiled as her eyes fell upon Gabriella.

"Oh, she's so adorable, 'She said, Gabriella was dressed in a soft pink dress and she was suckling on her dummy, probably wondering what all the commotion was about, "May I hold her?"

Sojourner liked Sarah the instant she saw her. It was to be a good friendship and as she handed Gabriella over she saw the tenderness in Sarah's eyes and this added to her liking for the woman.

"Come on; let's go take her to see Troy." She said and she led her over to Troy's cot.

"He's a handsome little one Sarah, you must be very proud." Sojourner complimented, in truth Sarah and Sojourner shared the same views on the matter of an arranged marriage, they were both a little nervous of it but were also weary of their husband's reactions and they would not argue with them. They would simply go along with the matter.

"Um Madame's, sir's, 'A young maid said smiling, "Dinner is ready."

THE parents had dinner in the dining room as Troy and Gabriella slept in Troy's cot. It was unusual for the babies but they seemed comforted by each others presence and they slept most of the way through their parent's meal. The parents had laughed saying how wonderfully quiet they were when they slept beside each other and perhaps it was a match made in heaven.

"When will it be arranged?" Sojourner queried as she sipped her wine.

"I was thinking about eighteen, with your permission of course, they'll both have had their educations. I'll be giving Troy at least three of my twelve business's to run so he'll have something to do and they'll have money coming in." Jack said.

"Yes, that sounds like a perfect age. Also, um…if their eighteen, 'Sojourner said suddenly flushing red at her own thought, "They'll be old enough for um Sex which means there could be a good chance of grandchildren."

"Great! What about a place for a wedding. Its best we sort this out now." William exclaimed.

"Well how about right here. We could have a wedding reception out in the garden, it's quite an expensive Garden and very nice." Sarah answered.

"That would be lovely. A nice family environment." Jack said nodding enthusiastically.

"I'm glad that's agreed. I could sort out a dress for Gabriella. Although I don't believe a honeymoon is in order, their eighteen after all." Sojourner said.

"I quite agree. We can arrange more of that soon." William said nodding.

Jack smiled and nodded, "Well all the small details have been arranged, 'He said, he rose his glass in the air, "I propose a toast, 'And the other three's glasses also went to the air, "To Troy and Gabriella, soon to be Husband and Wife!"

"Here! Here!" Rang around the table and the glasses were clinked at the deal was sealed.

GABRIELLA and Troy snuggled close to each other, their tiny fists clasped together as they slept, the little babes were unaware of what their future held and that one day they would be joined together in a permanent bond. All for the sake of their Dad's decisions!

**That is it. I hope you liked that people because I worked exceedingly hard on it, right? I hope you enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it. Will you all review and tell me what you thought and whether I should continue with this story! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter please, I know there was not much Troyella yet but I promise it'll get better! xoxMusicalxox**


	3. Watch Out For Her

**Your reviews have made me so happy and I'm glad you like my story so far, I'm beaming from ear to ear. Anyway, I also want to give a big thanks to ****ZaNessaFan11**** for giving me the wonderful advice to do at least one chapter on Gabriella and Troy when they were younger. I want to keep the story going but I want you to catch a glimpse of what they are as a couple when they were little.**

**Anyway, so I'm just going to do it for Kindergarten, one chapter is all! Then it'll be 18 years later. Does that sound alright? Good! This chapter is a Kindergarten chapter so enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – Watch Out For Her**

"IT'S not a bad place, is it Dad?" A tiny young boy said clasping his father's hand apprehensively as he was led to the Kindergarten class.

Four year old Troy Bolton was a little nervous of his first day at school and even clutching his basketball under his hand bravely and squeezing it tight could not quell his worries. **(I don't know what age limit it is, I'm just saying four, sorry if I'm wrong guys)**

"Troy, this nothing to feel worried about. Kindergarten's a nice place. You'll make loads of interesting friends." Jack Bolton said smiling down on his son.

He knocked on the door and the teacher Mrs Sender answered the door. When she saw the adorable youngster beaming up at her she smiled.

"Oh this must be Troy huh?" She said sweetly.

Troy nodded nervously into his father's side and Mrs Sender laughed turning to Jack, "They always get like this on the first day sir, don't worry, he'll be out of it before you even know it."

At that moment Jack saw William and Sojourner inside the classroom talking to a little girl with long dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. On her nose were perched a pair of pink Barbie glasses and she looked exceedingly uneasy as she held onto her book for dear life.

"Excuse me one minute, 'Jack said, "I'd just like a word with my son."

Mrs Sender smiled, "Come in when you're ready Troy." She said and she closed the door behind them.

Jack bent down so he was face to face with his son and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Listen to me now Troy, 'He said firmly and Troy's eyes suddenly locked with his father's in concentration, "Can you see that little girl in there, 'He said pointing over to William and Sojourner who were trying to comfort a crying Gabriella, it was clear she did not want them to leave, "That little girl is very important to you and –"

"Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Just because, okay and she doesn't seem very happy in there does she?" Jack exclaimed.

Troy snuck a peak through the door and shook his head, "No, she doesn't."

"So all I'm saying is watch out for her." Jack told him.

"Watch out for her, what does that mean?" Troy asked, his head was resting to the side as he tried to comprehend what his father was saying to him.

"It just means 'makes sure she's alright' and 'keep your eye on her' okay?" Jack said growing slightly irritated.

"Okay Dad! I'll try." Troy said and Jack kissed his son's forehead and opened the door to allow him inside, he watched as Troy wandered over to a small group of boys playing with Lego in the corner but nothing pleased him more to see Troy's gaze upon the unknown Gabriella.

Jack Bolton nodded satisfied; everything was going to be fine.

DURING play that day Troy could not help but notice that the little girl his Father had told him to look after was always alone. She had wandered over to the shade of the trees with a book in her hand which was far too big for any four year old and had settled down there.

His new best friend, Chad Danforth nudged him as he saw the distracted look upon Troy's face.

"What's wrong with you, 'He asked his gaze following his friends, "Oh it's _her_!"

"What's the matter with her?" Troy asked turning to look at Chad.

"Nothing, she just hasn't got any friends." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

Troy felt sorry for the young girl and dropping his basketball to the floor he ventured forward to go and introduce himself, everyone needed friend's right?

As he was about to draw closer two boys slightly older than them stepped in front of the terrified little girl and laughed.

"Why are you always by yourself?" One of them snarled, he tried to kick mud up in her face but she stopped whimpering, preventing them from doing so.

Troy was angry, he didn't like them bullying her and his father's words had rung through his head clearly. He began to storm over to them truly furious.

"Nice book! Mind if I take it?" The other boy laughed and before she could do anything it was swiped up in his hands.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Troy bellowed, his hands were clenched in fists and he looked extremely livid.

The two boys laughed, they dropped the book in their hands and started to walk towards Troy with big grins upon their faces.

"Ooh, don't you think you're tough." The largest of the boys laughed.

"We don't care what you say midget, 'The other said firmly, "We fancy bullying little miss loner here and that's exactly what we're going to do."

The boy turned around to face the frightened little girl again who was crying loudly but Troy was just to quick and feeling a great surge of protectiveness towards her he threw his entire body on the boy and tackled him to the floor.

The boy looked shocked and stood holding his arm as he started to cry.

"Come on, let's leave these losers alone." He snivelled and they ran off leaving Troy alone with the girl.

"Hey, 'He said, his eyes softening immediately, "Don't worry about them. Their just big meanies."

He bent down and picked up the little girls book and made his way towards her. She looked a little nervous but when she handed her back her book she smiled a little as she wiped away her tears.

"Th…thank you." She hiccupped.

"I'm Troy Bolton by the way, 'Troy said, he held out his hand to shake and she took it and smiled, "What's you're name?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She replied bashfully.

"That's a very pretty name." Troy said smiling.

"Thank you." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy looked down on the book and read the title '_Beauty And The Beast' _

"Do you like to read?" Gabriella inquired holding up the book for Troy to see, he examined the copy and shook his head.

"I'm not very good at it."

"Oh, well…do…do you want to…read to me…or…if you don't I could…read to you." She stuttered.

"Okay!" He said and she looked surprised but she led him to the tree and they sat down together.

Mrs Sender smiled to herself as she watched the little ones bonding together, it was a lovely sight.

GABRIELLA smiled triumphantly to herself as she left with her Mummy and Daddy later that day. She was babbling along to her mother about Troy and how nice he had been to her. Sojourner and William had smiled knowingly to one another as they listened to Gabriella babbling on about how they had shared snacks and played basketball, they'd read together and slept close to each other during nap time.

"So you've made a new friend have you poppet?" Sojourner questioned gently.

"Not just a friend Mummy, 'Gabriella exclaimed proudly, "A best friend!"

Gabriella did not know that she would never see Troy, her best friend again for at least another fourteen years. She would be moving away from Albuquerque and would return for the biggest day of her life, her arranged wedding!

**I was disappointed with this chapter and I hope it hasn't put people off from reading it. Anyway, if any of you actually want to keep reading this then you should say that the next chapter is called '**_**Fourteen Years Later'**_

**Review please guys and you'll make me so happy:D xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	4. Fourteen Years Later

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really enjoyed reading them and they've made me want to update even more lol, which is a good thing for everyone :D**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I've been working very hard on it so please bear with me.**

**Chapter 3 – Fourteen Years Later**

"HOW is our bride to be?" Sarah Bolton asked Sojourner Montez over the phone, fourteen years since Gabriella and Troy had been separated.

Sojourner looked across at her daughter, Gabriella who was sitting with her head against the window looking out at the clouds sadly and smiled. They were making their way back to Albuquerque to live and it was there, in three days that Gabriella and Troy would be married.

"She's not doing so well. She's still a little angry." Sojourner said quietly.

It had only been a week ago that Sojourner and William had announced to Gabriella that they would be returning to Albuquerque where Gabriella would marry a young man named Troy Bolton. Gabriella hadn't taken the news well and she had been quiet for most of the week, no matter what she did, from boycotting her bedroom to starving herself senseless, the plans had gone on.

It wasn't that Gabriella was dramatic or anything, anyone who would be told they were marrying someone they hardly knew in at least a week would react the same way. Gabriella certainly wasn't pleased with her parents.

"Oh, 'Sarah said sounding disappointed, "She'll be alright. It's just a case of the nerves. Everything is arranged down here. There's nothing to worry about except the dress. If I do remember you said you'd sort out a dress."

Sojourner chuckled, "No need to worry Sarah. I have everything sorted out from Gabriella's hair style to her wedding dress, to her wedding night lingerie. Everything is set."

"Good, that's the least of our worries." Sarah laughed.

"How is Troy, is he still okay with it all?" Sojourner queried.

"Troy knew about this two years ago Sojourner, and he's grown quite calm over the whole ordeal. I believe it bothered him in the beginning but he's grown used to the idea." Sarah answered.

"I'm glad. Gabriella's just a little annoyed that all. She like Troy will move on with her anger and everything will be fine." She replied.

"Right, I've got to go. We've still got loads to arrange." Sarah exclaimed.

"Okay. We'll be arriving in a few hours. We're planning on going out to dinner to allow Gabriella and Troy to get to know each other a little."

"That's great, we'll see you there. Bye!" Sojourner answered.

"Bye!" Came Sarah's reply and with that Sojourner hung up.

Sojourner turned to look at her daughter who was still sitting sorrowfully by the window with a submissive look upon her elegant face. The elder Montez examined Gabriella's face; she had grown to be a true beauty, rich enchanting deep brown eyes that glimmered in the light. Her hair was long and sparkling, and it curled up and over her shoulders. She was sleek and thin and her cheek bones were high and elegant looking. She was a true Montez woman.

Sojourner came and sat beside Gabriella beaming gently.

"Please don't be mad sweetheart; we're doing it for your own good. He's a lovely boy." She whispered to her.

"How do you know?" Gabriella snarled crossing her arms in fury.

"Sweetie, marriage may be a strange and scary thing but it's also wonderful and touching and gentle." Sojourner explained.

"How can you say that? You are with someone you love, I've got to marry someone and live with someone I don't even know." Gabriella replied determinedly.

Sojourner touched her daughter's hand but Gabriella yanked it away from him furiously. She couldn't believe the nerve of her parents.

"You're going to make a wonderful wife." She whispered to Gabriella.

"But Mama…I'm scared, I don't have a clue what to do and what if he kisses me and…other things?" Gabriella replied distraughtly.

Sojourner smiled a little, so that's what was worrying her.

"Gabriella, se –"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Gabriella bellowed taking her by surprise and with that she stood up and stormed out of the room in a rage.

William approached his wife with a plate of cookies in his hand. When he saw that his daughter was gone he looked around confused.

"Where is Ella gone?" He questioned.

"She's gone off on her own. She's still a little annoyed with us. William, don't…don't you think we could just…c…call the whole thing off?" Sojourner stammered, knowing that her hopes would be futile.

"No, we can't. I don't care how much she complains. My Ella is going to have the very best in life whether she likes it or not. Anyway, I've made a deal now and I won't break promises. This marriage is an alliance between our families and the chance for the children to be provided for and I will not have it broken because my daughter is acting like a spoilt little girl. End of Discussion Sojourner." He said raising his voice loudly.

Sojourner nodded desolately, there was no going back now, the deal was official and neither William nor Jack would break it. The Wedding between their children was inevitable.

TEARS poured down Gabriella's cheeks as she hugged onto her pure white Persian cat Hazel to her chest sadly. She was angry with her parents for arranging such a marriage, she was angry with this _Troy Bolton_ for ever living, she was angry with _his_ parents for going along with the marriage and she was angry with herself too!

She had moved away from Albuquerque when she had been four years old to a private Island in the middle of the ocean called Montezia. **(Made Up)** She had lived with her parents there for the fourteen years of her life and whilst there since she was twelve years old she had learnt many things. How to iron clothes; cook a proper breakfast, dinner and tea. She learnt many other things to and for a while she wasn't sure exactly why she was doing it. Until now! She was being prepared to become a wife and not just any ordinary wife, according to her mother and father, a _Bolton wife_.

Her mother had told her that she had known the man she was marrying when she was younger and always spoke highly of him. Her father had informed her that every year up until she was ten, they had taken her back to Albuquerque to visit the Bolton's and they would stay for no longer than a weekend. Gabriella pretended she could not remember but she did remember and she was ashamed to remember.

"Oh Hazel, what am I going to do?" She sobbed into the Persians silky coat.

Hazel purred gently as if showing Gabriella comfort but it did nothing to soothe her anxieties. Her mother had already shown her the wedding dress much to her dislike, and what she would wear her hair like. What had been even more devastatingly embarrassing had been when her mother had shown her the Lingerie she would be wearing for her wedding night. It was just too much to handle and Gabriella had left the room in a stream of tears and numerous worries. A ring had been sent to her a week ago and her Father had forced her to wear it telling her that it was for her own good. **(Picture in Profile, if you want to look, its very pretty) **She fiddled with the ring on her finger and glared at it like it were the most evil thing to grace the planet. Her Mother had smiled and said it was an old '_Bolton Heirloom_' passed on down to Gabriella and that she should be proud to accept something so wonderful.

She heard someone knock on the door and she sighed and called out, "Come in."

Her own personal servant Madison came in smiling at her gently, in her hands she held a glass of warm milk and a plate of cookies, Gabriella sighed, obviously her father's doing.

"Hello Gabriella. I thought you'd like a little pick me up." She said smiling.

"No thank you." Gabriella mumbled.

Madison frowned and walked over to the young girl; she put the cookies and Milk down in front of her and sat down in front of her, preparing to have a talk.

"I can understand why you're angry Gabriella." She whispered to her kindly.

Madison was always so gentle with her and Gabriella had known her for many years. She felt she could talk to Madison about what she was feeling, if not her parents.

"My parents don't seem to understand, 'Gabriella laughed stroking Hazel under the chin, "They think their doing the right thing and their just not." 

"They just don't think that you're old enough to look after yourself. That's all." Madison said though she sensed the youngster's distress and she pitied the situation she had been roped into.

"But how do they know if they won't at least let me try." Gabriella groaned.

Madison stood and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"All in good time my sweetheart." She said to her comfortingly.

Gabriella sat back and sighed submissively. She was still annoyed and no amount of treats and sweet talks would change her mind. Madison pushed the plate towards her.

"Eat your cookies." She said but the youngster suddenly smacked the cookies to the floor and the milk went tumbling onto the crowd spilling everywhere. Madison frowned and bent down to pick up the cookies.

"It's really not that bad you know?" She exclaimed.

"Oh great, 'Gabriella muttered acerbically, "So you want to change places right?"

Gabriella got up and walked out, leaving Madison to clean up. She wasn't a spoilt brat, really, but the news of a wedding had shocked her and she was being very rebellious at that moment, thing were not looking up.

"TROY, Troy dear, 'Sarah Bolton called waving to her son as he sat watching the caterers arrange the wedding plans in the big large back garden, his expression was bored and his eyes were empty. Troy turned to look at his mother and a sad sort of smile appeared on his attractive face, "The Montez's won't be too long. We're going out to dinner."

"Oh, alright Mom." Troy said softly.

"If you go to your room to get ready, I've left your suit on the bed. You should go and change." She said to him

Unlike Gabriella, Troy had been informed of his mysterious engagement two years ago when he was sixteen and though he, like her, had been infuriated with his parents, it had sunk in that he would be marrying when he was eighteen and no amount of screaming would stop his parents from enforcing the matter.

As he ascended the long spiral staircase of his mini mansion home he thought of what his parents had said. He could remember it clearly; his father had told him 'it would be an honour to marry a Montez and that he should be thankful.' His Mother had commented on 'how beautiful his bride to be was, that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her' Troy laughed, sometimes parents were a little deranged. If a parent thought someone was cool it was usually dorky and when they said someone was attractive they were…well _dorky!_

Troy opened his bedroom door and his eyes fell upon the suit spread on his bed. He sighed and opened his bedroom window. He stuck his out and spied the people sorting out the wedding altar. He sighed, he didn't want this. He didn't want a wife! Troy wanted freedom and independence.

He spied his friend, the handsome and wealthy Chad Danforth chatting up one of their old classmates. A young intelligent girl named Taylor Mckessie. Troy knew Taylor was having problems sorting out money for college and she had taken a job as a Waitress in the wedding to earn some extra money. Troy shook his head, his Father had sent him on several College courses and though he had passed he wasn't allowed to attend College from then on in and was given businesses to take care of. Troy would have plenty of money, money to burn in fact and he felt a great amount of pity for his future wife Gabriella. He had heard his Mother and Father talking and they had said that Gabriella had not been allowed to attend college. She was an intelligent girl and she had longed for College, according to his Father but it was not on her parent's agenda and she would be a wife and a mother, that was all! Troy laughed, he would find a way to get Gabriella to college, if she had to suffer the burden of an arranged marriage she should at least be allowed one of her dreams.

He glanced down on the many houses to the large bright sparkly mini mansion that had been bought for the couple to move into. He cringed and looked back towards Chad who was still unsuccessfully chatting up Taylor; he listened in on their conversation for a moment.

"Come on baby, 'He heard Chad laugh, he had leaned across to Taylor, who was holding a tray of glasses in her hands, and was stroking her arm in a tender manner, "Give in for once."

Troy sniggered as Taylor's face grew angry.

"Do you think, you sick egoistical pig, that I would ever attempt to go out with you. Even hold a proper conversation with you. I'm here to earn some extra cash okay, so leave me alone." Taylor growled glaring at him.

Chad chuckled slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out over two hundred pounds worth of cash, he waved it in Taylor's face looking exceedingly cocky, "Give me a little something and I think we can help you along with your college tuition."

Taylor looked outraged and she put down the trays and smacked Chad hard across the face. He looked startled as she walked off and when he heard Troy laughing from the window he turned crimson and looked away.

"Hey! I have her wrapped around my little finger." He said boldly.

"Sure you do, 'Troy said his laughter subsiding, "Come on up."

Chad, who looked relatively upset nodded and he made his way through the house and upstairs into the bedroom.

"So, what's bothering you?" Chad asked, picking up Troy's suit and examining it closely.

"A dinner tonight, with my fiancé and her parents. What a delight." Troy said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you're okay with all of this. If my parents told me I had to get married I'd do a runner." Chad said incredulously.

"But I'm not okay with it. I've just had time to let it fade in. I mean they told me _two years ago_. After two years of moaning and screaming and stomping my feet like a spoilt brat it's finally time to accept it. In no more than three days I'm moving out of this house and into a new one with one person. A wife, someone who's going to rely on me." Troy exclaimed.

Chad shook his head, "I really feel for you Troy, I really do."

"THIS is it Gabriella sweetie. We're back in the old Montez family home." William said smiling around on the house he had preserved for the big return.

Gabriella looked around and instant memories flashed into her mind. She had remembered sitting with her father by the fireplace, eating crisps and telling stories. There was a small stain on the windowsill that Gabriella remembered tipping Orangeade on and it had stayed there permanently. There were so many memories to devour up and it made her hungry to explore.

"We kept everything the same for when we returned, 'Sojourner said beaming, "Even your room which is probably very pink at the moment. Don't worry poppet, 'She said patting her daughter's back, "You won't need that room soon. Sarah's told me all about the lovely house that has been waiting for the past few months for you and your husband. It's been supervised for ages. You can move in straight after the wedding."

"I'm going to bed for a while then, rest up." Gabriella mumbled.

"Very well, I'll wake you in an hour to wash up and dress yourself up." Sojourner called but Gabriella ignored her Mother, she didn't want to hear any of it.

She wandered upstairs and made her way into her bedroom. She smiled as she saw the highly decorated room. Fairy princess dolls hung on every shelf, her bed was big and pink and on the bottom sat a large white unicorn. A great cupboard held stacks of fairytales and books. There were so many books and as Gabriella ran her fingers over them a particular book caught her eye. _Jack And The Beanstalk._ As she looked at it a strange memory came into her mind and she frowned, she slipped it into the handbag she was taking with her tonight and sighed, maybe the book would break the ice.

THE Bolton's had gathered in the restaurant '_Rosaline's'_ it was an expensive restaurant, there was a beautiful flowery garden outside where people could walk around outside and a large dancing area. It was a wonderful restaurant and Troy rolled his eyes in annoyance as his Mother looked around excitedly, obviously eager for the Montez's to arrive.

"Troy, fix your tie." Jack ordered sternly and Troy tried with difficulty to sort his tie out, it wasn't easy, he hated ties, they made him uncomfortable and he felt as if he were choking. That was _all_ he needed.

Sarah threw her husband a watchful look and he shrugged his shoulders as they were all sat in their seats. They were simply waiting on the Montez's now and Troy couldn't believe how edgy he was. His legs were quivering and his heart was racing and he wondered whether Gabriella herself was nervous too.

"Oh there they are, 'Sarah said brightly pointing to a couple across the room, behind them Troy could make out a figure but he could not see the face or what they were wearing, "Sojourner! William! Over here."

Sojourner saw them first and when she saw Sarah she waved frantically. Sojourner rushed over and the person who had been hidden beneath her mother and father had darted behind William uncertainly.

William approached Jack and shook his hands, he kissed Sarah's cheeks. The greeting went on so forth.

"Welcome my friends, 'Jack said proudly, "So where is Gabriella?"

"I'm here." Came a timid, terrified voice.

William moved aside sighing and there standing before Troy's eyes was a beautiful young girl. He gasped inwardly, she looked fantastic! Her curves stood out sumptuously as the soft blue dress hugged itself to her elegant figure. Her eyes were bold and gentle though Troy saw dejectedly that she had been crying for her they were slightly bloodshot, but not too much. Her hair was rich and dark in curls, it cascaded down her back. Around her sleek nimble neck in which Troy suddenly, from lust, Troy wanted to kiss hung a string of long white pearls. She was a striking girl indeed and he thought himself lucky for marrying someone so good looking. At least she didn't look like an elephant!

"Troy, 'Sojourner said smiling, "This is my daughter, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Troy."

Troy walked towards Gabriella and shook her hand gently, she flinched at his touch and he frowned a little.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"Hello." Gabriella mumbled timorously.

Troy could not help but smile at the texture of her skin and he wondered whether her entire body felt the same way. He smiled down on her and began to lead her to her chair. The parents nodded in approval and came to join them, it could go alright afterwards.

**As you can see, Gabriella isn't impressed with it and Troy's just learned to accept it. I hope that's alright and I hope I brought their emotions on properly. I hope I showed Gabriella's character the best, nervous and scared. Review and please tell me what you think. The next chapter is on the dinner they have in '**_**Rosaline's**_**' so don't worry, we won't miss the scene out. I promise at least some gentle Troyella scenes and I hope you liked my little Chaylor in the middle lol. :D**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	5. The Dinner

**Sorry I didn't update straight away guys but my homework is going crazy lol and plus I have a lot of stuff going on lol. Also to answer Partout Beau who asked whether I wrote the story in advance lol, No I actually just write a chapter at a time and post it up lol, mad huh?**

**Chapter 4 – The Dinner**

GABRIELLA looked across at Troy as they prepared to eat. He was handsome and for that she was thankful. She could not say she was still any happier on the matter but at least he was not some ugly spotty thing with glasses and bucktoothed. She caught her mother's eye and she smiled awkwardly. Troy was sitting beside her eating his meal, he tried to avoid catching anyone's gaze and she was pleased he was nervous too.

"So, Gabriella, your mother tells us you're a wonderful reader. What books have you read?" Sarah questioned trying to spark up a conversation.

"Oh, I enjoy many books, 'Gabriella said breathing uneasily, "I especially like Nicholas Sparks. He writes the most beautiful romance novels."

"A romance kind of girl are you, well, our Troy is into the romance scene. You're in luck." Jack lied; as soon as Troy had heard him say it he had choked on his drink and coughed ungracefully.

Troy was perhaps a hopelessly pathetic romantic, he could do nothing right. When he was fifteen he had a girlfriend named Sylvia and when he had tried to bake her a cake in the shape of a love heart he had ended up giving her food poisoning and from then on he never attempted on being romantic.

Troy looked across at Gabriella and blushed, she had looked at him with this soft pitiful smile on her face and he tried to shift his tie, he still couldn't breathe properly and he knew as soon as he was in the car going home, it would be gone!

"Do…do…you like to…um…read…Troy?" Gabriella stammered playing around with her food.

"Not really, I'm not much of a reader. I haven't read an entire book for years." He laughed uneasily, his father threw him an angered look but he ignored it.

"Oh, that's a shame." Gabriella said sounding truly disappointed.

Troy looked around at his parents and Gabriella's parents and found them all watching them with anticipation. When the parents caught him looking they pretended to be deep in conversation and he turned to Gabriella to talk to her.

"So what do you like to do Gabriella?" He asked her, he was silently praying she liked something that he liked.

"I'm quite good at Science and I love to read, 'She replied, Troy sighed, he hated those stuff, "And I love to watch movies."

BING! There you go, something they had in common.

"I like that too, what films do you watch?" Troy queried.

"All kinds really, I like horror and romance. I love fantasy too. What about you?" She asked him.

"The same really, well…except for the romance." He answered and Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed along with her and hoped it could be a new start…even if it was an unnatural way to go about it.

AFTER dinner the parents were sipping their wines and talking together when an idea came to William.

"Why don't you two go for a stroll in the garden? It's lovely outside." He said.

The pair looked embarrassed, "Oh, now we –"

"Come on Troy, take Gabriella for a stroll around the garden." Sarah laughed.

The young man looked a little reluctant but he stood and nodded. Gabriella stood as well and came and stood beside him. She smiled up at him and together they left to go outside. They walked through the gardens; their eyes flickered over the glittering lights in the tree's and the warm air buzzed with fireflies glowing in the dark.

Troy looked at Gabriella and chuckled to himself, she sure was beautiful and the lights glinted in her eyes.

"Gabriella, I'm pretty sure you know that what my father said wasn't true." Troy said to her.

"About what?" She asked him innocently.

"About me being romantic, 'Troy exclaimed shaking his head, "I'm not really romantic. Far from it actually."

"I know." Gabriella laughed.

Troy looked confused as Gabriella started to laugh. She looked even more wonderful as she laughed and Troy smiled chuckling along with her.

"I did realise this when you said you didn't like romance movies. Men who aren't romantic aren't usually into romance movies." She told him.

They fell silent, a sudden uncomfortable silence had filled the pair up and they were walking again. Gabriella bent down and smelt a soft red rose and Troy watched, he could learn to get on with her. He could definitely get to know her.

"I have something for you. I saw it in my bedroom and…um…it brought back a memory." She said to him.

Troy watched as she rummaged around in her handbag, she pulled out a book and handed it to him, he read it aloud. _Jack And The Beanstalk._

He smiled and nodded, "I remember."

"You do!" She said excitedly.

It flashed into their minds immediately…

………**Flashback………**

_Gabriella woke to a loud clash of thunder and lightening outside her bedroom door. She was over at the Bolton's, some family her parents took her to visit every year. Gabriella hated thunder storms and she suddenly rushed out of bed making her way to the room her parent's were staying in._

"_Mummy! Wake up Mummy." She called nudging her mother awake._

"_Gabriella, 'Sojourner mumbled, "Go back to bed. It's late." _

_Gabriella looked downhearted and another clap of thunder crashed through the skies and she darted out of the bedroom and into the nearest bedroom, the Bolton's son, Troy's room._

_Gabriella walked over to Troy's bed and pushed him a little, he jumped up muttering, "No, no pink elephants." _

"_Troy?" She giggled, what was he talking about?_

_Troy sat up in bed and looked at her as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He was surprised to see the seven year old Gabriella looking at him with gentle sorrowful eyes._

"_Gabriella, what's wrong?" He asked her tenderly, he reached across and touched her hand and she smiled a little._

_A loud crash of thunder filled the skies and Gabriella screamed a little edging closer to Troy in her fear._

"_The thunder Troy. It's so scary." She whimpered looking around in the darkness._

_Troy smiled and turned on the lap at the side of his bed. He patted the bed beside him and Gabriella came and sat beside him. _

"_The thunders not bad Gabriella, 'He told her, "It's just some angry weather." _

"_Yeah but it makes me want to cry." The little brunette whispered timorously._

"_Come on, 'Troy laughed gently, "You can sleep in with me."_

_Gabriella smiled and crawled into his bed. She snuggled down into the blankets and looked up at him expectantly._

"_Why aren't you getting in?" She questioned._

"_Mum said that you're leaving tomorrow so I got you a present. Can I get it for you?" Troy asked, Gabriella could see the blush in his cheeks and she nodded eagerly._

_She watched as Troy walked over to one of his drawers and he pulled out a book wrapped up with gold and red ribbons. He took it over to her and sat it down in front of her. Gabriella unwrapped the ribbons from it and stared at the cover. She was suddenly enthralled and she ignored a loud clap of thunder that filled the entire heavens. She smiled,__** Jack And The Beanstalk, **__it was a beautiful book._

"_You're Dad told me you liked reading…so…I got you this." He said rather modestly._

"_It's so pretty." Gabriella exclaimed tracing over the words._

"_I saved up all my pocket money for it!" Troy told her beaming at her joy._

"_Thank you! Thank you so much. It's the best present I've ever had." Gabriella said._

_Troy was pleased and he crawled in beside her and she nestled down with her book still in her arms. Troy slipped his hands around her waist and he rested her head on his shoulder smiling._

"_Goodnight." Gabriella said gently, suddenly not fearing the thunder at all._

"_Goodnight Gabi." He whispered back._

_That was how the parents found their children that day, cuddled up together…_

………**End Of Flashback………**

"I remember everything. It was so cute. Mom and Dad laughed about it for weeks when they took me home." Gabriella said.

Troy was smiling down on her and Gabriella suddenly felt herself shake with awkwardness. Troy took her hand in his and smiled, "Do you like the ring?"

She was about to open her mouth and reply but he stopped her.

"My Mom made me choose out of the entire family rings and…well…if you don't like it I can change it." He said quickly.

"No, I –"

"See, I knew it, 'Troy complained looking upset, "You hate it! I knew I should've picked the silver ring or maybe the ruby ring… and –"

"Troy!" Gabriella said firmly.

Troy stopped and smiled, "It's a lovely ring, please, stop worrying."

Troy went bright red and nodded, Gabriella smiled, "Come on, we'd better get back inside, it's getting cold."

WHEN the group were leaving that night Sojourner and William decided to go out for a nice long walk. Jack and Sarah drove Gabriella and Troy to Gabriella's. They watched as Troy walked Gabriella to the door. He would walk home from there then.

Troy watched his parents drive off and sighed, they probably wanted them to kiss or something.

They made their way to the door and Gabriella fiddled with her bag at the door.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling.

"For what?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella blushed and looked at her feet, shuffling the floor.

"For treating me like a real person, Mom and Dad rarely do that anymore." She exclaimed.

Troy touched her cheek, it was a platonic kind of sentiment and there was no sexual strength, just Troy and Gabriella and for that moment in time, that was alright!

**I hated it! I absolutely hated it! Anyway, review guys and for any of those who hasn't read my story '**_**When You're In Love**_**' go and check it out. You could love it! xoxMusicalxox**

**Thanks you guys, you rock! xxx**


	6. A New Friend, A New Life

**Thanks for your reviews guys, their all appreciated. :D **

**It's finally my half term and I'm more than happy, practically happy dancing lol and I hope you all are too. I have so much coursework over the half term but I'm determined to get it done. Anyway, here you go.**

**Chapter 6 – A New Friend, A New Life**

"AH, Gabriella, you're here. Wonderful." Sarah laughed as Gabriella arrived at the Bolton's house that very next day.

Her mother had woken her at God knows what hours to get ready to visit the Bolton's. She was worried of running into Troy there and even more nervous of having him see her in such a terrible state. Her hair was slightly messed, her face was pale and withdrawn and her body was shaking from the cold.

"My dear, 'Sarah said seriously, "You don't look very well."

"I'm fine; I just wasn't given enough time to prepare myself. Do you think I could use the bathroom and perk myself up just a little?" Gabriella queried.

Sarah chuckled and nodded, "Sure. Come on. I'll show you to the bathroom."

She led the young brunette through to the house and up the stairs. Gabriella looked around smiling at the large well built mini mansion. It was marvellously decorated and it sparkled in its cleanliness and its fresh smell.

"Troy is out in the basketball court, that's three doors down from the bathroom. Go and see him after you've finished." She told her.

Gabriella sighed apprehensively; she didn't want to meet his gaze until after the wedding. In fact if she had the choice the wedding wouldn't be going on at all. She still wasn't too impressed with her parents, she could understand that they wanted her to marry into a worthy family but love wasn't built on wealth, it was built on compatibility, trust and honour.

She made her way into the bathroom but jumped back in surprise. There leaning against the wall was a young African – American girl. She was dressed in a uniform, a black skirt and a white shirt and tank top. She was a waitress. She was crying into her hands and she her shoulders were rocking back and fore in her distress.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Gabriella asked rushing forward.

The girl looked up startled; she was a pretty thing with thing long dark hair and gentle sorrowful eyes. She was sleek and thin and she shook her head at Gabriella softly.

"What's wrong? Should I get someone?" Gabriella queried.

"NO! Please, 'The girl whimpered wiping her eyes, "If I'm caught in here I'll get fired…um…who are you?"

Gabriella smiled holding out her hand, "I'm Gabriella Montez., and you are?"

"You're Miss Montez…oh…um…you wouldn't mention that I was in here. It's your wedding in two days, isn't it?" The youngster questioned.

"Yeah, that's me…sadly…anyway I won't say anything. You're secrets safe with me." Gabriella exclaimed kindly.

The girl beamed across at her and took Gabriella's hand shaking it, "I'm Taylor Mckessie. I'm a waitress and it's pleased to meet you Miss Montez." She said.

"Hehe, please, call me Gabriella." She exclaimed.

Taylor nodded and smiled; Gabriella pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Taylor wiped her eyes and blew into it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't really be here. Everywhere else in the house is off limits."

"Why _are_ you here?" Gabriella questioned.

"I'm getting away from _him_!" Taylor snarled glaring.

"Uh…who's him?" Gabriella questioned, she made her way over to the cupboard and began to pull out some of the care products to freshen herself up.

Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the window. She opened the window and pointed out at a handsome young man with wild hair and a cheeky smile. He was talking to another waitress, it was she who was babbling along interestedly but he seemed bored and the mischievous grin Gabriella knew was false and something he had created to feign interest. Gabriella wondered whether Troy had put on such a big scene with her and it hurt to think that way. She wasn't in love with Troy but she was sure they had reached some sort of understanding last night. They had done nothing intimate, not even kissed but she hoped that if they were going to get married they could at least be friends.

"Who is he?" Gabriella asked her.

Taylor sighed and frowned though Gabriella could not help but notice a look of longing in her warm soft eyes.

"He's your '_soon to be husbands_' best friend, his name's Chad Danforth and he is perhaps the biggest jerk alive. He's always hounding me and annoying me. I hate it." Taylor said, she closed the window and turned to Gabriella.

"Haven't you told him you're not interested?" Gabriella queried.

"More times that I can possibly count." Taylor sighed frustrated.

Gabriella laughed; Taylor helped her with her hair. She plaited it back into a smooth soft clip and helped her clean up the mess she had made. They spoke a lot and Gabriella realised she liked Taylor. Taylor seemed a lovely person and she wanted to get to know her more. Taylor was like the soul sister she had always wanted and had finally found.

"Thanks." Gabriella said admiring herself in the mirror; Taylor had cleaned her up pretty good.

"You're welcome." Taylor said, she looked much more comfortable and content with herself.

There was a knock on the door and a voice came through to the girls, "Miss Montez, are you still in there?" Gabriella had never heard the voice before but she knew it was probably a servant or something.

"I'm still here." She called.

"Oh…well Mrs Bolton has informed her son that you're here." The woman's voice replied.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling.

She turned to look at Taylor and smiled, "I'm grateful for you helping me." Gabriella said.

"I'm grateful for your help too. Thanks for not saying anything to anyone about me in here. I really need the money." Taylor replied.

"No problem, 'Gabriella said smiling, "Do you think maybe I could have your number? You seem to be someone I can talk to?"

Taylor was beaming, "That would be great! Sure."

Both girls exchanged numbers and Gabriella hugged Taylor before she left. She brushed herself down before she faced the Basketball court. Troy was inside.

TAYLOR felt a lot better after her time with Gabriella and she was glad to have found a friend. She walked over to one of the tables and began to fix the bows like Mr Bolton had told her to when she felt a hand brush against her backside. She gasped and screamed knocking her hand into someone's nose.

"Ouch my nose!" A strong voice said and she turned to find Chad standing behind her clasping his nose.

She laughed, "You deserved it!"

"I was just coming over to ask whether you wanted to come out for dinner with me tonight." Chad moaned looking disheartened.

"What? By groping me from behind. That's a way to a girl's heart." Taylor snarled.

Chad let go of his nose and smiled down on Taylor, he touched her cheek and she glared at him furiously.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She growled at him.

He withdrew his hand and looked at her smiling, "I can't believe how cold you can be."

"Believe it; you're never going to see a nice side to me." She said and she walked off ignoring him completely for the rest of morning.

TROY heard a knock on the gym door and he called for a reply. The door opened and he swung the ball through the net before turning. He was met by someone he had not been expecting to see that day. Gabriella stood before him looking as beautiful as ever, she was dressed in casual clothes and smiling coyly at him.

"Gabriella! Hey, come on in." He said beaming; she walked in closing the door and approached him.

He grabbed the basketball and threw it to her; she bounced the ball and threw it up it swished into the net. Troy smiled.

"Impressive!" He said nodding in appreciation.

"Thanks! It was a lucky shot." She mumbled.

They played for a while, throwing the ball back and fore and talking turns to attempt to score. Gabriella snatched the ball up off him and began to dribble it across the hall. She giggled when Troy chased after her trying to snatch the ball back up off her.

"You're slow!" Gabriella laughed tormenting him.

"I'll show you slow." He said and he grabbed onto her waist and suddenly both went tumbling to the floor.

Troy fell to the floor with a thud and Gabriella landed on top of him with an oof! Troy laughed at Gabriella's shocked look.

"Well, this is an interesting position." He sniggered.

Gabriella looked panicked when he reached up to nuzzle his nose with hers; she flinched backwards and pushed herself off him stumbling backwards.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" He asked her tenderly.

She shook her head, "I'm fine thank you, stop worrying."

Troy saw the coldness in her eyes and he helped her up and held her close to him. She allowed him to hold her confused at her feelings. Why would she let him touch her, be her friend even?

"It's alright." Troy said stroking her hair as he held her close but Gabriella could not shake the nerves that had clasped her so tight. Why couldn't she understand her new life?

**I didn't put a lot of emotion into this chapter and for that I'm annoyed. Next chapter I will be adding in plenty of emotions for all of you lol, the next chapter will be the final before the wedding so please be patient. :D xxxx They'll be married soon lol! Xxx**


	7. The Park

**I have terrible news! My Mother wants to limit my writing to weekends because she says I need to keep up with my GCSE's which I am if I might say so. My Nana is being sympathetic with me and says when my Mother isn't around I can write and update :( **

**I'm quite annoyed but I hope you guys can understand. My Mother isn't around now so I can update now. I hope you enjoy this xxx**

**Chapter 5 – The Park**

"THEY just can't seem to connect like they used to when they were younger Sojourner." Jack complained as he stirred the coffee that afternoon.

"What can we do? William is sure they'll connect." Sojourner mumbled.

Sarah popped her head around the door looking worried, "But their not and I don't know about you but I want a grandchild in the next nine months."

"We can't push them into such things, their young." Sojourner complained though she too was anxious for grandchildren.

"Nonsense! All couples have sex on their wedding night. Why would Troy and Gabriella be any different from other newlyweds? Troy has a tradition to live up to!" Jack said determinedly.

"Huh? What's the tradition?" Sojourner queried.

"Not again Jack, enough with the silly Tradition!" Sarah moaned putting her hands to her eyes to hide her shame.

"It is not silly, 'Jack growled, he turned to Sojourner, "It has been a long time tradition in my family that when a couple get married they have a baby nine months later. For years upon years the groom has gotten their wife pregnant on the wedding night and I hope above hope that the tradition continues with Troy and Gabriella."

Sarah shook her head and sighed, "Come on Sojourner, we'll take our coffee through to the study."

Sojourner followed Sarah through to the study and smiled as she listened to Gabriella playing the piano in the room above them. She knew it was her daughter, the four parents had heard Gabriella storm out of the basketball court and into the music room. This worried Sojourner, Gabriella still wasn't connecting well with Troy and she sighed to herself, the youngster had always been very fond of him when she was younger. So much had changed.

"What can we do for them? We need something that can break the ice but won't make it too obvious." Sarah mused as she sipped her coffee.

"Hmm, perhaps a walk in the park. Remember when they were younger; they used to love to go for a walk in the park."

"Oh yes, can you remember when Gabriella fell and hurt herself…

………_**Flashback………**_

"_Troy! Don't go too far!" Sarah called as seven year old Troy and Gabriella went darting towards the swings._

_Sarah smiled, Troy and Gabriella, one day destined to get married and have children of their own were best friends and in their parents opinions, it was the best way to be._

_The mother's sat opposite each other talking while their children played. Troy was pushing Gabriella on the swing and she was giggling wildly as he pushed her higher and higher into the air._

_Suddenly there was an almighty thud and a loud scream filled the air. Sarah looked up to find Gabriella on the floor crying loudly. Sojourner was already darting across to her daughter in a terrified worried. _

"_Come here sweetie, 'Sojourner said softly, she gathered the sobbing Gabriella into her arms and kissed her as she cried, Troy lingered behind her looking panicked, "Show Mama where it hurts."_

"_There." Gabriella whimpered touching her ankle and her chin which had a small cut underneath it._

"_Oh angel, shall Mama kiss it better?" Sojourner queried._

_Gabriella nodded through her tears and Sojourner leant down and kissed Gabriella's ankle and chin beaming up at her._

"_Does that feel better precious?" She asked her._

"_No! It still hurts! Mama it hurts!" Gabriella wailed._

_Troy came walking over proudly and bent down looking at Gabriella with a fine smile upon his young adorable face._

"_I'll kiss it better for you Gabi!" He said smiling and before Sojourner or Sarah could stop him Troy had already kissed her ankle and was kissing her chin softly._

_Sarah was astounded; Troy had never shown such compassion to someone before. It had shocked her._

"_Does that feel better now?" He queried._

_Gabriella nodded and Troy put his arms around her hugging her closer to him, the Mothers looked on in surprise, perhaps their children were meant to marry after all._

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

"He was so proud that day when he made her feel better; Troy was Gabriella's night in shining armour." Sojourner chuckled as she came out of her memory.

"As it should be." Sarah agreed nodding.

"Shall we order them out to the park, I'll give Troy some money and they can get some ice cream or something." Sojourner laughed.

"I'll go get Gabriella then." Sarah said and Sojourner smiled, if this was to happen then it had to happen properly.

TROY wasn't entirely sure how he and Gabriella had managed to find themselves in the Park of Albuquerque but he didn't actually object to the matter. He felt the money shuffle in his pocket and he smiled across at the timorous Gabriella at his side, he couldn't wait to buy her an ice cream and maybe they could go for a walk and if they found some swings he could push her! 

Troy could not hide the fact that he was excited. He was comfortable with Gabriella because he knew as her husband he _had_ to be comfortable with her. She seemed even wearier around him but when she turned to look at him there was a tender smile upon her face.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Troy asked beaming excitedly.

"I don't mind, 'Gabriella said, "We could go rowing on the lake?"

Troy smiled, "Brilliant, 'He said, "Let's go."

They sat inside one of the boats and Troy rowed it across the lake quickly. Gabriella looked around smiling; Troy noted that the smile was genuine and he liked the smile that she portrayed for she looked very much at peace at that precise moment.

Troy smiled; he was ready to be a good husband to her. He was ready to have her rely on him and have him provide for her and care for her. He frowned a little; his father had given him the world most annoying pep talk over how to be a demanding yet good husband and how he had to get Gabriella pregnant on the first night of their marriage because it was an honourable tradition in the Bolton family. Apparently, his father had been lucky enough to succeed and his father and after that his father and so on and so forth! Troy could not deny that it had embarrassed him, how could he explain that to Gabriella? How could he order her around?

Troy knew as well that he could not lie to himself. He was attracted to Gabriella and if given the chance of having her in his bed he would not decline for there was this bizarre yet sweet innocence to Gabriella that matched her magnificent beauty that made him desire her even more.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, he looked up at her breaking from his reverie and smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"We're okay aren't we?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sure we are. Why would you say that?" Troy queried, they were coming under a great shade of blossom trees and they fell upon them as they went.

Gabriella smiled, "I don't know. Its just, everything that's going to go on with us. I just want to check that it's going to be okay."

"More than you know." Troy said.

He leaned forward and her eyes widened in shock but soon she leaned forward too, Troy smiled, her lips were coming closer to his and the tender sweetness of her perfume filled his nose making him want her even more. Then suddenly, SWISH, the boat rocked and Gabriella and Troy went tumbling into the water. Gabriella's scream filled the air and Troy surfaced the water looking for her. She was there shivering in the water, her teeth shattering in surprise.

"Gabriella." He said and he swam over to her taking her in his arms. He held her gently and she whimpered, frightened onto his shoulder. She felt Troy hold her even closer and she smiled a little, tears glimmering in her eyes because with Troy she felt safe, with Troy she _was_ safe!

"WELL, it wasn't the most graceful date I've ever had!" Gabriella giggled as she and Troy sat in front of the fire that night, a blanket wrapped around them as they sipped hot chocolate.

When the parents had seen their children arriving home dripping wet that night they had ordered them into pyjama's and had demanded they sip hot chocolate and have some cookies in front of them on a plate.

Troy could hardly believe his delight, "A date?" He asked beaming.

Gabriella's smile dropped, "Well…was…it…um…I thought…you know…if –"

Troy laughed and Gabriella snatched up a cookie and rammed it into her mouth to silence herself anymore.

"Yeah, it was a date and a pretty good one in my opinion." He said sipping his hot drink.

Gabriella giggled; she wasn't entirely sure why she was so scared to show too much emotion. At one point she couldn't touch him but earlier she had almost kissed him. There was one more day until their wedding and yet she was nervous. She didn't want to marry him but she wanted to get to know him, to kiss him and touch him. She wanted to show Troy how much she cared for him because she _did_ no matter how much she denied it! She did hide her feelings from him occasionally but she knew that soon she would not be able to do that no matter how much she wanted to.

She surprised him by putting her cup on the top of the fireplace along with the cookies. Troy followed suit though he had no idea what was going on. Gabriella pressed him down onto the floor so his head was resting against the pillows that were all around them. He was lying on his back, the blankets tangled around them gently.

Gabriella leaned down and rested her head on his chest. She smiled as he tangled his hand into her rich unruly curls tenderly. She yawned, the days stress and the heat of the blankets and the fire had made her tired and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up beside him and sleep.

"Goodnight Gabi!" Troy exclaimed grinning.

Gabriella laughed; he called her Gabi, something he hadn't done since they were little. She wasn't ready to proclaim her love to him but she was ready a little to accept the comfort he was willing to offer.

"Goodnight Troy." She whispered and she nestled in closer to him and went to sleep.

"GABRIELLA! Troy!" Sojourner said entering the living room with Hazel cuddled in her arms.

She was shocked to find the pair sleeping side by side so closely together but the sight warmed her heart!

"You'll do well my angels, 'She said switching off the light to give them some peace, "You'll do well."

**There! Much better I think, the next chapter is the wedding, its called '**_**The Wedding And The Wedding Night'**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it lol:D xxx**


	8. The Wedding And The Wedding Night

**HEY! My Mam is out of the house lol so everyone cheer for an update! I was so pleased when she said she was going food shopping! I was like happy dance lol**

**Anyway, here's your chapter lol**

**Chapter 6 – The Wedding And The Wedding Night**

"WHOA, Gabriella, you look amazing!" Taylor said smiling as she stood in front of the mirror with her friend watching her closely, it was finally with them. The day of the wedding!

"I don't know Taylor, I don't feel right. Is my hair okay?" Gabriella queried nervously.

Taylor turned Gabriella around to face her and she smiled gently, "You look absolutely gorgeous. I don't know what you're so worried about; everything is going to be fine."

Gabriella nodded though she could not help but feel ill at the thought of her wedding. She was dizzy inside and her mind was swirling with an abundance of thoughts. Taylor smiled and she took a broach from her uniform and held it out to Gabriella.

"What's this?" Gabriella queried frowning.

"It's my lucky broach. It'll bring you luck!" Taylor said looking proud to be presenting Gabriella with it.

"I can't take that, it's too special." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Please Gabriella, 'Taylor said seriously holding it out for her, "Take it!"

Gabriella reluctantly took the broach off Taylor and she looked down on it and smiled, tears glittering in her eyes. It was a pure gold Angel broach and as Taylor removed it from her to clip it to the centre of her dress she hiccupped and smiled.

"Thank you! It's lovely." She said breathlessly.

"She's special so take care of her." Taylor ordered and Gabriella nodded.

There was a knock at the door and her father entered smiling. When he saw Taylor he sighed impatiently.

"You're not supposed to be here so shoo!" He said angrily and Taylor shifted out of the room giving Gabriella the thumbs up as she went out.

William turned back to Gabriella with a tender smile upon his face, "My darling daughter, 'He said kissing her cheek, "You don't know how wonderful you look!"

Gabriella blushed and William placed her veil over her face, she smiled out on him and he held out his arm for her.

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned excitedly.

Gabriella nodded taking his hand, "Yes Daddy. I'm ready."

CHAD stood beside Troy and gave him a reassuring smile. Troy had demanded to his parents that Chad would be his best man and he didn't stand down when his Father had said it was not likely to happen. Troy had gotten his way and together best man and groom stood by the altar waiting for the bride to arrive.

"Well, look who it is, my girl has arrived." Chad said smiling as he saw Taylor arranging the glasses, he was about to walk over but Troy grabbed him by the scruff and stopped him.

"Not now Chad, you can do that later." Troy warned him and Chad looked dejected but said nothing, his eyes were however still on Taylor who was still busy with the glasses.

Everyone began to sit themselves down and the Wedding march music began to play loudly, Troy felt nervous but as he turned he gasped in shock. Gabriella was walking down the aisle with tears dripping down her cheeks as her father escorted her down.

Gabriella looked absolutely gorgeous, her dress twinkled in the light and her hair was arranged in a magnificent clip of curls. The tears that fell from her eyes made her look even more beautiful and he could not help but chuckle to himself at the thought of kissing her.

She'd be his wife soon and the excitement was filling him up so much so that he was sure he'd burst soon if he didn't have her in his arms.

She was next to him in no time at all and the Minister joined their hands. Gabriella was sobbing now; the entire congregation could hear her. Troy squeezed her hand and offered her a loving smile, she smiled back and an understanding passed through them at that moment.

"Troy, recite to Gabriella your vows." The Minister said and Troy looked at the Minister as he realised that he had not even been listening to the Ministers words until it was his time to speak.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled gently, their parents had chosen their vows to one another, the vows were called 'I Claim You' and in truth Troy hated them because in some way it was as if they were telling each other that they owned one another.

"In the presence of our families & friends, I claim you, Gabriella, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you, 'He exclaimed to her and she let off another pitiful sob, "I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul & my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness & welfare will be cherished & placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity & always in my care."

"Wonderful and Gabriella, 'The Minister said turning back to Gabriella, "Will you recite your vows."

Sojourner and Sarah were holding each other; tears were cascading down each others cheeks as they smiled upon the heavenly scene in front of them.

"In the presence of our families & friends, I claim you, Troy, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul & my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness & welfare will be cherished & placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity & always in my care."

The congregation watched with baited breath as Troy and Gabriella exchanged their rings and pledged their lives for each other.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, 'The Minister exclaimed proudly, he turned to Troy and nodded, "You may kiss the bride."

Troy lifted Gabriella's veil and he edged nearer to her. The congregation were sitting on the ends of their seats, many in tears and others whispering amongst each other impatiently, just waiting for the kiss.

Troy looked at Gabriella who tried to pull away and he smiled, he leaned forward and whispered, "Don't you trust me Gabi!"

She looked at him and nodded and she brought her nose closer to his and suddenly their lips connected. They brushed once then twice against each other and Troy smiled as he pulled away from her and embraced her as the Minister stepped towards the watchers.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton!" He said and everyone began to cheer and applaud.

Troy turned to Gabriella and squeezed her hand, they were finally married and it was the beginning of their lives together as one!

TAYLOR hugged Gabriella close as she helped her get ready in her room that night. Sojourner had handed Taylor Gabriella's Wedding night outfit and had ordered her to make Gabriella look wanton!

Taylor had helped Gabriella with her makeup and had helped her put her outfit on. When Gabriella had asked how she looked Taylor had shrugged her shoulders and said that it wasn't as if she was going to need it all night and that Troy would not be initially interested in the outfit but what was under it more.

"You just relax tonight okay; you don't have to be afraid." Taylor told Gabriella rubbing her arms as she shivered worriedly.

"But I am nervous. I married him and what am I going to do now. He'll expect me to sleep with him." Gabriella said.

"Everything will be just fine. Troy likes you and he wouldn't try and do anything to hurt you. Just concentrate on relaxing." Taylor said, she slipped a dressing gown over Gabriella's shoulders and Gabriella tightened it, she was still shaking terribly.

"Gabriella! We're ready to drop you off at your new home." Sojourner said as she entered the room.

Taylor smiled, "You'll be fine, you don't have to worry."

She watched Gabriella leave and smiled to herself. Gabriella and Troy would do great.

"So, 'A voice said from the door, she looked up and found Chad staring at her with interest, "You and Gabriella have got close."

"Sure!" Taylor said, she turned around and pretended to busy herself by fixing Gabriella's wedding dress; she had to put it away.

She felt Chad's hands on her waist pulling her tight against him and she breathed in shakily, "What are you going to do now the weddings over? You have no job." Chad whispered in her ear and a shiver ran down her spine at the contact.

"I don't know. I'll have to find another job won't I." Taylor replied trying to pretend that he didn't bother her but in truth Chad's touch was tantalizing.

Taylor gasped as she felt Chad's lips sucking gently at her neck, they nipped and nibbled at her tender spot and she giggled a little as his breath tickled her ear.

"I…uh…I don't think I'll find one…for…for a while." She stammered eagerly.

Chad laughed turning her around and gently pressing his lips against her ear, Taylor reached up and tangled her hands in his hair. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but she was enjoying it.

"Chad!" She giggled and then suddenly her eyes widened in shock, _what the hell was she playing at and what the hell was Chad playing at too?_

She yanked away from Chad who looked confused and said very briskly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you, what did you think I was doing?" He laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm warning you Chad, 'Taylor snarled as Chad tried to touch her cheek, she smacked his hand away and glared up at him, "Touch me again and you'll find you have no chance of a family when you're older."

"Huh?" Chad said perplexed.

She kneed him diligently in the private and as he bent over in pain she looked down on him angrily.

"Understand?" She said strongly.

He nodded with tears in his eyes and she walked off pleased with what she had accomplished.

AS Sojourner and Gabriella came to a halt in front of the master bedroom door Sojourner touched Gabriella's hand and smiled warmly.

"You'll be okay tonight sweetie, don't you worry yourself. Just enjoy yourself tonight." She told her.

"Yes Mama." Gabriella said.

Sojourner kissed her daughters forehead and looked up to the heavens, "Please good Lord, bless me with a grandchild nine months from now."

She looked back at her daughter and smiled, "Just let Troy do what he wants tonight sweetheart. Its always better if the man gets the upper hand." Sojourner exclaimed.

Gabriella couldn't believe what her mother was saying, she turned away and was mumbling something about a grandchild in nine months again and with that she was gone.

Gabriella breathed deeply before she entered the master bedroom. She looked around nervously, it was a beautiful bedroom but very dark inside. Candles were glittering everywhere and she found Troy standing by the window looking just as worried as she felt. When he saw her he walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, um…shall…I…um…help you with…um your dressing gown?" He asked her awkwardly.

She nodded and turned around, he removed the dressing gown from her shoulders and she turned to look at him. Troy gasped, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was dressed in soft yellow lingerie.

The lingerie twinkled and Troy longed to touch her exposed skin so much. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"You look fantastic!" He said honestly.

"Thank you, I hope it's not too much." Gabriella said smiling a little; she was _so_ incredibly frightened that he was going to hurt her.

He leaned down to kiss her but she jumped back in terror. Troy looked confused.

"Are…are you alright?" He asked her.

"Sorry, its just…please, I've never done this before." She said shaking her head in fright.

Troy smiled walking towards her; he touched her cheek instantly forgetting about his family tradition and his honour to his wife.

"I'll be gentle." He promised her.

Gabriella smiled and Troy leant down and kissed her, his lips brushed tenderly against hers and she smiled as his tongue touched the bottom of her lips and his hand was against her exposed thigh.

She stumbled backwards, "I…I can't." She said shaking her head.

Troy looked down heartened but he nodded softly, "Its alright, I won't force you into anything."

He kissed her forehead and pulled open the blankets for her. She got inside nervously and he distinguished the candles and got in beside her.

"I'm not going to force you into anything, 'Troy exclaimed gently, "Just let me hold you."

He slipped his arms around Gabriella's waist and buried his nose into her hair. She whimpered a little but he silenced her with shushing noises. The tradition could be broken for her, he didn't care. He wanted Gabriella to be as comfortable as possible around him and he would wait for a thousand years to gain her trust because in truth, he cared about her more than he let on!

It hadn't been the most passionate of wedding nights but for Troy and Gabriella, at that moment, it was just right.

**So, Taylor and Chad are having a lot more steamy moments than Gabriella and Troy right now but don't worry, that will change soon! I hope I made this chapter okay, I didn't like it that much you see so if you lot enjoyed it then I have succeeded! Xxxx**

**Review and I'll update when I can xxx**


	9. Sweet Situation, Bad Situation

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating, for all those who believe life out of year 11 is hard, wait until you get into it! It's torture. I'm trying my hardest to finish my next chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' whilst trying to finish my Novel! Try 3 Chapters and 39 Pages so far, it's going great.**

**Anyway, I've babbled on so let's continue shall we?**

**Chapter 7 – Sweet Situation, Bad Situation**

WHEN Troy woke he found Gabriella still nestled up in the bed beside him. She was lying on her back her pretty face silhouetted by her rich long curled hair. She looked absolutely radiant. Troy shifted, straddling her as she slept, he wouldn't wake her. He ran his finger up and over her face, tracing down from her left eye to her cheek. Troy smiled kissing her just tenderly behind the ear. She was his now, his wife!

He got off Gabriella and kissed her cheek adoringly. All Troy wanted was to see her happy, it mattered to him.

He pulled the blankets around her tighter and walked out of the bedroom to leave her to rest. He made his way downstairs trying to ignore Hazel, Gabriella's demonic cat, in his opinion, which was spitting viciously at his feet.

"Damn cat." He cursed picking up the snowy beat and putting outside.

He made his way into the kitchen as the phone began to ring. He looked at the clock, 8.00am, who would be calling so early. He picked up the phone and sighed.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Troy, whoa, I'm surprised you're awake. I was sure you'd be in bed entertaining your wife." Chad's arrogant voice chuckled over the phone.

"Chad! Don't talk about things like that, 'Troy said firmly, "What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do my friend; I was just wondering…um…can we employ people?" Chad asked with interest.

"What?" Troy laughed.

"You know, employ people, have them work for us?" Chad questioned.

Troy scratched his head walking into the kitchen; perhaps he could make some toast for Gabriella. He was a dreadful cook but he was sure she'd appreciate it, "Well sure, I guess."

"Can we have people work for us privately? You know, house cleaning?" His friend asked softly.

"Yeah, we can do that. Why?" Troy asked.

"Oh, no reason, 'Chad said, "So, did you and Gabriella have a good night?"

Troy could almost see his friend smiling, "Goodbye Chad!"

He put the phone down and laughed, Chad was such a comic. He turned to the toaster and sighed, Toast it was!

STRETCHING tiredly, Gabriella sat up in bed and looked around as she yawned. Troy was gone much to her dismay. She got out of bed and looked down on her clothing. She was still in her lingerie. She decided to get changed into some real clothes, she had been embarrassed with the sexy lingerie last night and she certainly didn't want to walk downstairs for Troy to see them again.

As Gabriella got changed she thought back to the previous night. Troy had been so incredibly gentle with her, something she had not expected. The way her mother had spoken about 'letting Troy have the upper hand' had really worried Gabriella and to find him comforting and sweet had been refreshing.

After pulling on some jeans and a simple T – Shirt she made her way downstairs and through to the living room.

"Uh…Troy? Are you there?" She asked nervously.

Troy came darting out of the kitchen, his face smothered in what looked like soot and a smile so big it could break your heart.

"Hey Gabi, 'He said smiling, "Good morning." 

"Good morning Troy…um…why do you have soot on your face?" Gabriella laughed.

"I made you toast and got a little messy, I think we need a new toaster." Troy chuckled.

"Hehe, that's very nice of you, 'Gabriella smiled following Troy through to the kitchen, "You didn't have to do that."

She was still very weary around her new husband though he seemed completely besotted with her and eager to please her. She sat down at the table and smiled.

"Here you go, 'Troy exclaimed placing the toast down in front of her, Gabriella's smile dropped, a dark red substance was smothered onto the surface and she could not help but feel sick, "Voila, Toast!"

"Is that Jam?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I made it extra special, just for you." Troy replied nodding with a satisfied beam upon his handsome face.

Gabriella gulped, she was allergic to jam. She didn't want to upset Troy, he seemed thrilled with his accomplishment and she didn't want to see all his hard work thrown out the window.

"Thank you." She said simply and she took the toast and began to eat it, her insides churned, she didn't know what was going to happen, her Mother had said she had jam when she was younger and it had made her very ill but she had never been specific.

She looked up at Troy as she swallowed another mouthful unwillingly, she hoped to the heavens that he would not be disappointed with her; he had been so nice to her last night. The least she could do was eat the toast.

"TAYLOR, 'Mrs Mckessie said from in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring early that morning, "Will you answer it sweetie?"

Taylor smiled drawing her attention from her book and got up off the floor, "Sure Mom. I'm going."

She made her way to the front door placing her book on the cupboard in the passage way as she went and opened it with a fine beam upon her elegant face.

"Hey Taylor!" Came a bright over excited greeting.

Taylor frowned; there Chad stood smiling at her as he leaned against the wall. Taylor almost melted under his seductive gaze but she tried her hardest to keep her gaze fixed and cold.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was someone important." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Chad feigned hurt and put his hand upon his heart, "Oh, I'm heartbroken. You see Cuteness, I am very important to you."

"Okay, first, 'Taylor said with irritation, "Never call me 'Cuteness' again and second, what the heck are you talking about?"

"You don't have to be so rude Taylor; I've got good news for you." The handsome yet arrogant youngster exclaimed.

Taylor frowned, "What?"

"I have a job for you." Chad said smiling.

Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing, Chad laughed, taking the silence as a good thing.

"Yes Cuteness, I'm offering you a job!" Chad chuckled.

Taylor was still angry with him but the shock was overwhelming, "I…I…um…what do you mean?"

"I want you to come and work for me, housework mostly." Chad said.

"No way, 'Taylor groaned, "Absolutely not."

"Hey, you need the money and I need someone to clean my house. Everyone wins." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't care, I'd rather not in my –"

Chad couldn't believe how desperate he was but he was willing to do everything, "Hmm, let see, there are seven rooms in my small house, that should take only five hours at least. I'll pay you twenty dollars an hour."

If Taylor was shocked before, she was definitely shocked after that. Twenty dollars an hour, that was one hundred dollars. She was now open for negotiation.

"Hmm, how many days a week?" She frowned.

"Four days a week Cuteness, hardly straining is it? Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday." Chad chuckled.

Taylor laughed, it was a joke! It had to be. She tried to close the door on him but Chad stopped her.

"Hey, hey, stop that. I'm serious. I want you to start Monday." Chad complained.

Taylor shook her head and Chad stepped through to the passageway, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He kissed her gently against the neck and she tried to push him away, "My Mother is only in the kitchen." She snarled firmly.

"And we're out here." Chad sniggered but Taylor was firm and pushed him harder, Chad looked deeply hurt but sighed.

"Look Taylor, I'm serious. My parents gave me the house a few weeks ago and I'm finding it hard to keep up with cleaning it. I know you need a job and you're reliable, who better!" He said to her.

Taylor looked up at Chad; she longed to run her fingers through the soft lush curls of wild hair. His eyes were charming and filled with passion and lust, how she had lived so long without staring into them was beyond her belief.

"If you don't believe me, 'Chad said almost impatiently, he ruffled around in his pockets and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill, "Here's Monday's salary. You'll get your money after every day. That's four hundred dollars a week, not bad."

He handed Taylor the money and she looked at him and smiled, "Hmm, okay."

Chad laughed, "Don't worry Cuteness, I'll make sure, 'He said eyeing her up and down, "that you're wearing something comfortable for the both of us." And with that he was walking up the garden path.

"Uh….Chad, what did you mean by that? Chad? Chad? CHAD?"

LATER on that day Troy found Gabriella lying on the sofa looking under the weather. He came and knelt down beside her and touched her hand, perhaps she had had to much wine in the wedding.

"Gabi, are you alright?" He asked her gently.

Gabriella turned to look at him and Troy gasped, the left side of her face was covered in a dark red rash and it was swollen and lumpy. She could not see out of the side of her eye and she was shaking slightly. She did not reply to him, Troy assumed she couldn't.

"What's happened? How are you like this?" Troy demanded trying to keep Gabriella's attention focused on him.

She mumbled something but Troy could not hear her, a desperate panic filled him and he shook her.

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Listen to me, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" Troy said shaking her quickly.

Gabriella slumped forward and went into the unconscious; Troy gasped in surprise and pulled her close to him.

"No, Gabriella, baby, Gabriella please." He sobbed holding her close to him, stroking her hair.

He knew he had to get her to the hospital and fast, he picked her up and ran through the house, he slammed the door quickly and made his way through the garden to his car. This was some horrible nightmare and he had to fix it.

TROY ran into the hospital with Gabriella in his arms tenderly, on the way he had already contacted Sojourner and William and they were making their own way there with his parents.

He turned to the secretary with a distressed look on his face, "Hey! Something is wrong with my wife. Please help me."

"One moment sir." The secretary said not looking up at Troy but had her nose buried in a magazine.

"But –"

"Just a second." The secretary exclaimed impatiently.

"LOOK HERE, 'Troy bellowed slamming the secretary's desk, "MY WIFE IS IN TROUBLE SO GET YOUR DAMN NOSE OUT OF THE MAGAZINE NOW BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"

The young woman looked shocked but nodded and only seconds later two doctors came rushing in to take Gabriella to a suitable room.

Troy had been ordered to wait outside and he shuffled his feet impatiently as he waited. Mere minutes later Sojourner, William, Sarah and Jack came rushing through the casualty.

"Where is Gabriella? Where is my angel?" Sojourner sobbed gently darting into Troy's arms.

"She's fine Ma'am, everything is okay. She's with the Doctors." Troy said reassuringly though he was secretly a bag of nerves.

"What happened Troy?" Jack questioned looking at his son who was still enveloped in a hug by Sojourner.

"I'm not sure Dad, she was sitting on the sofa while I was working on some paperwork for the business and I'd been there a while. When I went to join her she looked really sick, her face was swollen and her eye. She couldn't talk and then she passed out." Troy told his parents.

"Oh my, 'Sarah gasped, "I'm sure everything will be just fine but this is terrible."

Troy sat down, his mind swirling with numerous thoughts, he couldn't forgive himself for not seeing how ill she had been earlier, he felt sick to the stomach. He was the worst husband in the history of husbands!

GABRIELLA woke tiredly and looked around, she was in the hospital and very much confused. _What was she doing in the hospital? _She tried to lift her head but found she couldn't. A kindly looking Nurse wandered over to her smiling.

"Hush up Honey, you're in the hospital, everything's okay." The Nurse said.

"Troy." Gabriella muttered.

The Nurse laughed, "Yes he's here. He's just gone to get some coffee."

"Troy." She mumbled.

"We've explained everything to your husband, he told us, when we asked what you'd eaten, that he'd made you jam on toast this morning. Your parents confirmed you're allergic to jam." The Nurse told her.

"Troy." Gabriella whimpered.

Though she understood everything the nurse was saying it was Troy who dominated her thoughts and she wanted nothing more than to feel his comforting arms around her as they had been last night.

"Hehe, don't worry sweetheart, he'll be here soon. The swelling on your face will go down after a day or two. Now did you know you were allergic to jam?"

Before Gabriella could answer the door swung open and there Troy stood looking at her with wide tearful eyes. He handed the coffee to one of the Doctors and went running over to Gabriella with his arms wide.

He threw his arms around her and kissed her slightly swollen face, "My Gabriella, 'He whispered in relief, "You're okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"Troy, 'Gabriella said smiling, "Hello Troy."

"Hello yourself Gabi." He laughed.

He took the time to kiss her, he smothered her face in wonderful gentle kisses and he whispered words of comfort to her as she giggled. Gabriella felt so much safer with him; his arms were thoroughly wrapped around her waist as she breathed in his heavenly scent that was just simply Troy and could not be described as anything else.

"I'm sorry." She snivelled quietly.

"What are you sorry for?" Troy laughed.

"I should've told you that I was allergic to the jam but you looked so excited that you'd done something for me and I couldn't take that away from you." Gabriella said softly, there was a tender pleasing smile upon her face, something Troy found extremely lovable.

"You should've just told me and I would've made you a fresh piece of toast." The youngster said stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said timidly.

Troy laughed in exasperation, "Why do you keep saying that? It's not your fault, it's mine."

Gabriella smiled softly and turned in his arms, "Can I go to sleep for a little while?"

Troy smiled stroking her swollen cheek tenderly, "Sure."

"Will you cuddle me while I sleep, 'Gabriella mumbled, "Just in case I'm cold?"

She wanted to give him some sort of excuse for in truth Gabriella wasn't entirely sure why she was being so soft with him. In her eyes only a few days ago he had been the enemy, now he was someone she could care and love for.

"Anything for you, 'Troy whispered to her kissing her forehead, "Just concentrate on resting up." 

As Gabriella nestled into his warm loving embrace she smiled warmly. Maybe she could learn to accept her husband's affections. He was sweet and handsome, he cared for her, there was no denying that, it could be possible to get along with him.

"And we're getting rid of that jam the minute we get home!" Troy told her sternly.

"But you like jam." Gabriella protested.

"Not anymore!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled, it was a good situation gone bad but then the bad situation got better and that's what mattered most of all.

**I enjoyed writing this, it was quite sweet. I hope you all loved this chapter as much as me. Not a graceful 1****st**** day of marriage was it? But then again, in my fan fictions do any days go normal for our favourite couple?**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think! xoxMusicalxox**


	10. Supermarket Memory

**Hey guys! It's me again! I thought I'd write again whilst I get the chance. Also, someone asked if in this story Gabriella will get pregnant. Now, Gabriella has gotten pregnant in three of my stories out of nine and I don't mind doing a fourth but it will be on you guys.**

**How many of you want Gabriella to get pregnant in this story? Just answer yes or no in your review. I will count up the number of the reviews and if there's more yes's than no's then she'll get pregnant and if there's more no's than yes's then she won't. Confusing huh? **

**So just answer for me but I'm not going to say in the next chapter which won. You'll just have to wait in suspense. lol I know I'm cruel, anyway, I've babbled on and on, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 9 – Supermarket Memory**

TAYLOR laughed as she stood outside Chad's, for lack of a better word 'house' early that Monday morning. It was hardly a house, more like a miniature mansion, similar to Mr and Mrs Jack Bolton. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked in through the garden, a large brown boxer came bounding towards her growling. She froze upon the spot her body trembling.

The dog continued to growl as Taylor whimpered nervously. Its teeth were bared and it's heckles were raised and all Taylor wanted to do was run…but she couldn't!

"Go…good Dog…ju…ju…just let me pass." Taylor stammered in a soft soothing voice.

Now Taylor hated dogs, she was more of a cat person and this dog was no different from the others. Dribble slipped to the floor in its anger and it began to bark viciously edging closer to her.

"Good dog." Taylor said again a little more firmly.

The dog was about to leap forward when, "LADY!"

The dog cowered at the strong voice, it turned with its tail drooped and approached Chad who was watching it with a furious look upon his face.

"Taylor, 'Chad said approaching her with a worried look upon his face, "I'm so sorry. She doesn't do too well with strangers. When you get to know her she's really lovable."

Taylor stepped around the dog and made her way to Chad. She heard the dog known as Lady growl at her brutally and she darted quickly into Chad's arms. She buried her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She hated the dog! She absolutely hated it.

She felt shame engulf her as Chad started to laugh, "This is comfy." He sniggered and she pushed him away from her and glared at him.

"You horrible little basta –"

"No, No Cuteness! No language please, now come on, I'll show you around the house and then I'll be showing you your uniform." Chad told her and he took her hand and led her through with Lady following, her heckles raised defensively.

The young African – American girl whimpered nervously, what was she to do?

THE early morning sun brought a good mood upon Troy and Gabriella. It had been three days since that dreadful day that Gabriella was hauled into hospital because of her allergy. She was much better and the swelling upon her face had gone down and she was once again, her beautiful self.

Gabriella watched chuckling as Troy tried to bond with Hazel but the cat would have none of it and kept swiping at Troy viciously.

"Leave him be, 'She said quickly, "He'll just end up hurting you."

Troy pulled away from Hazel with a dejected look upon his face, it was obvious that he wished to please Gabriella and sometimes it annoyed her. No – one had ever been so soft with her and it was something she could not comprehend. She wasn't entirely sure why she had snapped at him, Troy was a sweet guy and a very attentive listener. She wanted to give him a chance, he was handsome and intelligent. He was healthy and he seemed smitten with her.

"Sorry, 'Gabriella mumbled, "I don't mean to be like that."

Troy nodded, "Its fine."

The phone started ringing and Gabriella picked it up, "Hello?"

It was Sojourner.

"Oh, it's you sweetheart, 'She laughed when she heard her daughter's distraught voice, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much thanks Mama, so what's up?" Gabriella sighed.

"Well, we're all coming over for dinner tonight. Jack, Sarah, your father and I. We'll bring a bottle of wine, none for you however, you might be pregnant." Sojourner said brightly.

"But Mama, I –"

"And I've got a surprise for you." Sojourner said excitedly.

"Okay Mama." Gabriella said, she had wanted to tell her Mother that there was certainly no hope of her being pregnant for she and Troy hadn't done anything for her to get pregnant!

"We'll be over at seven sharp. Dress smartly." Sojourner ordered.

"Of course." She replied nodding.

"See you later. Bye." Sojourner answered for the final time.

"Goodbye." Gabriella put the phone and turned to look at Troy who was sitting on the sofa with a desolate expression upon his face.

"Our parents are coming to bother us again tonight; Mama said we have to dress smart." She told him.

Troy laughed, "Great! The things parents do to you." He said as he walked over to her and foxed a gentle look down on her. 

"I'll go upstairs and find your best tie and shirt." Gabriella said and Troy leant down to kiss her gently, Gabriella backed away from him with a hard cold stare written in her features.

"I won't be long." She said shaking her head and Troy sighed as she left the room, would he ever truly be able to call her his own?

"WHAT do you think of the house?" Chad queried as he and Taylor entered the living room, the last room of the 'tour'

"It's lovely, 'Taylor exclaimed, "Very bright."

Taylor was rather impressed with the house though it did need a bit of cleaning up. Taylor was happy to oblige to the cleaning but it was when Chad made his way over to the cupboard that she began to worry.

"Like I said Cuteness, you're going to love your uniform. It's going to be perfect." He said beaming.

He opened the cupboard door and pulled out a black and white outfit. When Taylor looked at it properly she could see it was a very skimpy thin maid's outfit. **(Picture in profile)**

"I am _not_ wearing that!" Taylor snarled firmly.

Chad laughed, "Hey, it probably looks better on than it is just looking at it, so lets see it on you."

He threw it at her and Taylor glared at him.

"No way! No! I'm not." She answered shaking his head.

Chad looked furious, "I'm paying for all of this Taylor. You're going to refuse me of my wishes."

Taylor nodded; damn right she was going to refuse, anyone who had laid their eyes on such an outfit would refuse.

"I am not wearing it, that's no uniform. It's just a laugh, something for sex and you aren't getting that. You're paying me to be a cleaner not some _prostitute_." Taylor shouted.

"Fine! I'll have the money I paid you in advance." Chad said strictly holding out his hand for her to hand him his money.

It was then that Taylor froze up, she had completely forgotten about the money. She had spent it on college supplies. Everything she needed really, the rest of the money that Chad would give to her would be for her college tuition! Now, she didn't have the money to give back to him.

Taylor sighed, "I don't have the money." She mumbled.

Chad grinned brightly; pleased he had something over on her.

"What was that?" He said smugly.

"I said I don't have the money." Taylor answered.

"Glad we've got that sorted out, 'Chad replied handing her the uniform, "Now get this on and I might just forget about the one hundred dollars I paid you in advance and give you an extra hundred. If you're a good girl Cuteness." He said.

Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing but she snatched the uniform off Chad and went to change in the bathroom.

GABRIELLA walked into the living room with her jacket on and her hair tied back into a bobble. She was grabbing her bag from the cupboard and slipped on her shoes as she went along.

Troy looked up at Gabriella furrowing his brow.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To the store, I need to pick some things up for tonight." She answered hastily.

"Should I come with you?" Troy asked stranding up.

"No, no, I'll go by myself. I'll be faster that way." Gabriella said quickly shaking her head.

"No, I'll come with you, 'Troy argued, "I'd like to come. Just wait and let me grab my trainers."

He got up and Gabriella sighed impatiently, great, he was bothering her even more. She still was very much unsure why she was so irritated by his presence, avoiding him was out of the question, he was her husband now but she didn't know what she was meant to do on the matter.

"I'm back! See, that didn't take so long." Troy said cheerfully coming up beside Gabriella and smiling.

"Fine lets go." Gabriella said dully.

Troy held out his arm for his wife but she looked at him coldly and walked on ahead, "At least I'm trying." He muttered to himself.

They walked down the road together, in an awkward unresolved silence; Gabriella didn't mean to be so tough on him. She cared a lot for Troy and wanted to be a good wife to him but it was so hard to let her guard down, she had been too soft with him in the hospital. Relying on him like he was her lifeline, well she was independent! It was his fault! It was his fault she was married to him! It was his fault she was not allowed to go to college! It was his fault she had all those dumb 'wife' lessons and it was his fault SHE HAD NO LIFE!

Calming herself down as they entered the Supermarket, Gabriella grabbed a trolley and started to wheel her way down the aisles.

"So, what do we need?" Troy asked her.

"A few bits and bobs, 'Gabriella mumbled, "Some potatoes, carrots, gravy granules."

"I'll take the trolley." Troy said and he removed the Trolley before Gabriella could argue.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

They walked down the aisles and suddenly a memory came into Gabriella's mind and she felt the instant need to share it, "Hey! Can you remember when we were eight and your Mom took us to the supermarket with her?" She asked Troy.

Troy smile became wide and he nodded, "Oh yeah, that was a fantastic memory…

………_**Flashback………**_

"_Troy! Gabriella! I'm warning you both, stay close to me." Sarah had ordered them both as she grabbed herself a Trolley and made both children hold onto either end._

"_We will Mom!" Troy promised, he had always been extra careful to keep at his Mother's side in the Supermarkets, it was something Troy had always found easy to do._

"_Good!" She said, they passed the fruit section and Sarah stopped to grab some Banana's and pears. _

_It was Gabriella who had decided to wander, Gabriella wasn't a naughty child, quite the opposite but she had seen a pretty princess tiara she wanted and it was only $3.00. She didn't have the money but she could at least have a look at it. Without realising what she was doing she darted off towards the toy section and down its aisle. _

_Troy had watched her go and he knew Gabriella could get lost. He still remembered the very words his Father had ordered him when he'd first started Kindergarten, 'Watch Out For Her' and Troy would obey because he doted on Gabriella._

_He chased after her down the aisle's and found her looking up at a shiny golden toy Tiara. There was a big beam upon her face._

"_Gabi, 'Troy scolded, "Mom said you're not supposed to wander and that we're supposed to stay by her."_

_Gabriella turned to face Troy and looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "Sorry Troy, I forgot." _

"_It doesn't matter, 'Troy said in a grown up kind of voice, "We'd better get back."_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the aisles back to the fruit section, he felt proud to have taken care of her and he knew his father would be proud…but suddenly his heart was in his throat…his Mother was gone._

"_Oh no Troy! Where is Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella cried._

"_We'll find her, come on, stay with me and no wandering this time." Troy ordered her and they walked down the aisles hand in hand._

_After a few minutes of looking panic had set in with Gabriella. She slumped down to the floor crying. Troy sat beside her putting his arm around her._

"_Troy, we're lost forever, 'She cried, we'll never get out of here and we'll have to live off Supermarket food all our lives." She told him as if to live off supermarket food (Which they did everyday) was the most terrible thing in the world._

"_I'm with you Gabi, no – one will hurt you when I'm with you. I'll watch out for you." Troy promised Gabriella and she smiled across at him._

"_There you are!" A voice called, Troy and Gabriella looked up to find Sarah rushing towards them worriedly._

_As she got towards them Gabriella threw her arms around Sarah sobbing. Troy stood watching, smiling._

"_You naughty boy, 'Sojourner said loudly, "I told you to stay by me. You're grounded when we get home Mister."_

_Gabriella looked across at Troy feeling terrible. _

"_Mrs Bolton, 'She said seriously, "I was the one who ran off, Troy followed me because he didn't want me to get lost. He told me off when he found me and was acting like a grown up. He was very brave."_

_Sarah's heart softened, "Very well, that was naughty of you Gabriella. I am disappointed in you. Your parents will be knowing of this when we get back to the house."_

"_Yes Ma'am." Gabriella said lowering her head in shame._

_They were about to go on when Troy tugged at his Mother's skirt, "Mom." He said rather firmly._

"_Yes?" Sarah replied peering down at her son with his fine electric blue eyes._

"_Do you think I could buy something for Gabriella, as a going away present?" He questioned in his excitement._

_Sarah chuckled, "What do you have in mind?"_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

"That was perhaps the sweetest of memories, 'Gabriella chuckled as they looked down the biscuit aisles, "You bought me the tiara."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, I always wanted to buy you things."

"I still have the tiara, in my old room on the cupboard in my room." Gabriella said beaming brightly.

They both reached up to grab a packet of biscuits and their hands brushed, their eyes locked and they stared at each other longingly.

"If you just let me in." He said touching her hand.

"I want to." Gabriella said in a weak desperate voice.

Their lips suddenly met in a gentle ferocity. There was so much need behind each tender brush of their lips. Gabriella felt Troy's tongue on the bottom of her lips and she hesitantly opened her mouth, giving him permission to meet his tongue with hers.

They pulled each other close, forgetting where they were, forgetting that everyone was watching. When they pulled away they were breathless, Gabriella looked around laughing, some of the people were watching, their mouths wide.

She nudged Troy's shoulder and kissed his cheek lovingly, "Come on, we'd better hurry or we'll never get all of this finished!

Troy smiled bashfully; she wanted to let him in.

**That's it today, I'm sorry I haven't updated; it's been kind of hard. The Next Chapter is of the Dinner and it's called 'The Broken Tradition' and you should know, it does not go well. Also, we'll get to see how Chad and Taylor hit it off! Did you like my Troyella moment?**


	11. The Broken Tradition

**Thanks for being so patient with me guys, like I said, my Mother is still very firm with my writing and with my GCSE's coming up, she's being really stern so please forgive me. :D **

**Anyway, here's the chapter for you.**

**Chapter 10 – The Broken Tradition**

IT had been the phone ringing that had woken Troy from his pleasant sleep that afternoon. He knew Gabriella was cooking in the kitchen and as he lifted himself off the sofa he called to her, assuring her that he'd get it.

Troy was sure he had found some kind of understanding with Gabriella for she had been slightly calmer with him since they had shared their tender moment in the supermarket. They had returned home and had gently shared a few more soft kisses, hardly passionate. Just lips brushing ever so adoringly against each others. Then it seemed as if Gabriella had realised what she was doing and had quickly retreated to the safety of the kitchen where she had remained for the past hour and a half.

"Hello, 'Troy muttered picking up the phone and rubbing his eyes, "Troy Bolton."

"Hey son, 'Troy's father said cheerfully from over the phone, "Just to let you know we'll be over in about an hour."

"Yeah sure Dad, Mrs Montez already phoned and warned us to dress smart." Troy said smiling.

"There's a good lad, 'Jack said, for a moment it seemed like he were crying, "I am so pleased that you furthered the family tradition. Gabriella's probably pregnant as we speak."

Troy didn't want to speak to his father about a matter like that. Gabriella wasn't pregnant; they hadn't done anything to make her pregnant. The thought, however of Gabriella carrying his child was tempting and Troy, despite himself could not wait to regain her trust and finally sleep with her. He really wanted her and wanted a family too! Children, hell yes!

"Look Dad, 'Troy lied, "Gabriella's calling me. I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Jack said and with that he hung up.

Troy put the phone down and made his way into the kitchen. He stopped when he found his wife wrapped up in her red apron, flour covered on her cheeks dancing and singing at the top of her voice. Troy was mesmerised. She looked absolutely gorgeous; her hips swung back and fore rhythmically to the radio she was listening to and a smile played on her lips as she sang along, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

His Gabriella, she was his. She completed him in every way and as he backed away leaving her to her privacy, he could not help but know that somehow and someday, she would finally love him as he loved her.

"THAT'S them now." Gabriella said from the mirror as the door bell awoke their senses; Troy had stood behind her watching as she clipped her earrings in, an almost bored expression playing on her youthful face.

"I'll get it." Troy said quickly and he got up and made his way downstairs to answer the door, Gabriella's assumption was right, it was the parents, looking all lovey dovey and ready to take on the world with a bottle of wine and a present tugged under both arms.

Troy was instantly greeted with kisses and arms wrapped around him.

"There's my baby boy."

"Troy! Good to see you?"

"Ah, here's the man of the hour."

"Hey guys, 'Troy said removing their coats from them and hanging them up, "Gabriella will be down soon. Go through to the dining room and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." The women said and they walked through leaving the men alone.

Jack turned to his son and patted him on the back, "William and I were talking and we just want to say how proud we are of you."

"For what?" Troy questioned and Jack and William started to laugh as if his question was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"For taking care of Gabriella, 'William laughed wiping away a stray tear, "For being her husband."

Troy nodded awkwardly and William nudged him, "And soon you'll have a little one to take care of as well. We'll be even more proud."

Troy laughed uneasily, "Um…I'm just going to see what's taking Gabriella."

He ran upstairs and through to the bedroom feeling panic set in. What were their parents going to do when they realised that Gabriella wasn't with child! He looked up and found Gabriella sitting on the end of the bed playing with the ring on her finger. All thoughts of their parent's materialised and all he cared about was soothing her distress.

"Gabi?" He asked unsurely as he approached her.

"Yes." She replied gently.

He sat beside her and Gabriella lifted her gaze and smiled though her eyes were filled with an endless sorrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just a little nervous, you know, it's our first dinner with our parents as a…ma…married couple. Aren't you nervous?" She asked.

"Um…well now that you mention it; I'm feeling a little peaky." Troy said tugging at the tie around his neck.

Gabriella giggled and removed Troy's tie knowing how much he hated them. She threw it to the floor and nuzzled her nose close to his.

"We'll be fine. We just have to support each other, right?"

"Right!" Troy said standing proudly.

He held out arm for her and chuckled, "Shall we my dear wife?"

"We shall good husband." Gabriella said poking her tongue out, playing along and she took his arm and allowed him to escort her downstairs.

CHAD looked at his watch impatiently and sighed, Taylor was taking far too long and it irritated him a little.

"Taylor? Come on out. You've been in there for ages." Chad said sighing.

"I look stupid." He heard Taylor grumble.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm the only one here. You'll be fine and anyway, if I don't like it then I'll change it."

He heard Taylor moan one more time and the door open. He turned around and gaped at her in surprise. She looked absolutely stunning. The outfit clung tight around her and hugged at her hips, there was a tint of blush on her cheeks and Chad knew she was nervous. He walked up to her and took her hands, though he had believed honestly that she would look slutty she honestly didn't. She looked beautiful and somehow he felt himself practically falling in love with her there and then.

"You look fantastic!" He said softly and he kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Thank you." Taylor said.

Chad took her hand and led her downstairs; they would talk for a while and discuss what needed to be done in the house. The simple thrill of being close to each other was wonderful.

DINNER was unpredictably pleasant that night. Gabriella had cooked a sublime meal and the entire family seemed to enjoy it. Gabriella sat beside Troy and smiled, everything seemed to be on track. She was comfortable and was in a great mood. She had been terribly confused of late, she didn't know where she stood with Troy had that precise moment in time. She was fond of him and when he kissed her…well…it was absolutely amazing, breathtaking even! She wanted to be with him but there was just so much hesitation there. How could he ever accept her as a wife?

Sojourner sipped her wine happily and looked across at Gabriella, "Well Gabriella and Troy, we know Gabriella is probably with child so we decided to give you a gift."

Troy glanced at Gabriella worriedly, "Um…well actually…it's –"

"No, don't interrupt Troy, 'Jack said standing and brandishing a large gift, he set it out in front of the suddenly pale couple, "We're all expecting a proper little Bolton and we're all so proud of you so settling down and being committed."

"But I'm not –"

"And Ella, your mother has brought some pregnancy tests. You could try one now if you'd like. We know you've probably already had a try but we're just so excited to –"

"Papa, 'Gabriella stated abruptly, "I'm not pregnant!"

"WHAT?" All four parents demanded together standing.

"Well…um…we didn't do anything on our wedding…ni…night. We actually haven't done anything…um…sexual at…all." The young timid brunette mumbled embarrassingly, what a conversation to have with your parents.

Jack looked furious; he looked across angrily at Troy who shrank away behind his wife.

"You had a tradition to fulfil. WHY DID IT NOT HAPPEN?" He bellowed.

"We just didn't want to." Gabriella whimpered in fright.

"Now that's enough Jack, 'Sarah ordered feeling irritated at her husband, "Their children themselves."

"And what if they are, we've given them everything, we've given them a good life, they can give us one thing in return. Grandchildren." William said in uproar.

Troy couldn't help him, the parents were arguing and Gabriella stood next to him sobbing. The look of utmost sorrow on her face was what broke his silence.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" He bellowed in rage and the household fell into a stunned silence.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US? WE'RE NOT YOUR SLAVES; WE'RE NOT BABY MAKERS FOR YOU." He screamed.

Sojourner tried to touch his hand to calm him but he yanked it away, Gabriella ran upstairs in tears but Troy stayed, he was not yet finished.

"YOUR DAUGHTER MR MONTEZ IS A WONDERFUL WOMAN BUT YOU SEE HER AS A HOUSEWIFE. SHE IS MORE THAN THAT! SO MUCH MORE!" Troy shouted, he swiped aside at one of the vases of flowers and it smashed to the floor making them all flinch.

"How _dare_ you tell me about my daughter! She knows what's _good_ for her. She is not supposed to cower under you, she's supposed to be a good wife and give you children. What else do you want?" William said glaring at Troy in his apparent anger.

"You don't even know her. You left her in the dark all her life and she's now stuck in a marriage that she doesn't want to be involved in. It's unfair to me and it sure as hell is damned unfair on her. Call yourself parents, you are _nothing_." The furious young man said.

"Troy…please –" Sarah started but he held his hand up in his anger.

"Screw the tradition, the tradition ended with me and no man will ever be pressurised in our family again, 'Troy growled, he turned to look at Sojourner and William, "I don't know whether you've noticed but I care about your daughter, too much sometimes, I won't have you push her into sex and pregnancy and in an unwanted marriage. NOT EVER! SHE'LL BE GOING TO COLLEGE AND NONE OF YOU WILL STOP HER! I don't know how you can look at yourselves in the mirror every morning."

The parents looked at the furious man. He looked enraged, his hands were clenched tight and he was breathing heavily in his anger.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Troy screamed and the parents didn't need to be told twice, they were gone with a flash, too afraid of Troy's outburst to argue.

Troy watched them go and sighed in relief, content to have some peace and quiet. He looked up the stairs and could still hear Gabriella whimpering and crying. He ascended the stairs quickly only wanting to comfort her. He knocked on the bedroom door and his heart swelled with worry for her when he found her nuzzled up on their bed sobbing.

"Hey, don't be so upset, 'He whispered touching her hand, Gabriella looked up at him with gentle eyes and smiled, "Their gone now."

"Thank you; I don't know what I would've done without you there." Gabriella exclaimed shaking her head.

She slipped her arms around Troy and brought her lips upon his kissing him with adoration. He pulled away and she frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She queried unsurely.

"Nothing, just…don't kiss me if you don't mean it Gabi. I know you don't have feelings for me and it's not right for you to do things that you don't want to." Troy said bowing his head in shame.

Gabriella placed her fingers under Troy's chin and forced him to look at her, "I want to. I do care for you."

Troy laughed and leaned down and kissed her softly, she slipped her arms around his neck tugging him even closer to her, their tongues were caressing each other, such affection behind each brush of their lips.

When they pulled away Troy looked down on her, she was his friend, she was his wife but he wasn't entirely sure what they _really_ were, "Do you want to get out of here for a while?"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked frowning.

Troy stroked her cheek, "Pack your bags Gabi. I'm taking you away for a few days. We need some time alone from our parents. What do you think?"

The young woman mused for a moment and smiled, she kissed him chastely on the lips, "Sounds great!"

**Like I said, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'll try and make it up to you when I can. Did I portray the emotions right? I hope so. Anyway, the votes on whether Gabriella should get pregnant or not and the polls are unanimous, but I'm not going to tell you until I decide what you do. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and look out for the next chapters of '**_**When You're In Love**_**' and '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' **

**Si xxx**


	12. The Holiday

**Another chapter passing, just had my predicted grades for my GCSE's and not bad at all, two A's, two B's, three C's and an E! Not bad at all really but their just predicted grades right, everything can go wrong in an exam. I'll have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, I'm so please I just had to write another chapter: D xx**

**Chapter 11 – The Holiday**

"OKAY, we're here." Troy said opining the car door and helping Gabriella out of the car. He wanted her to see it, to be proud of the location he had picked.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and smiled warmly, she gazed around at the quaint lovely place she would be staying at for a few days, feeling dizzy to the head. The cold wind howled but the dazzling snow made it all the more beautiful. It was quite late, Troy had told her they'd have just enough time to check in and settle down. She squeezed his hand with a beam on her face.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's called Sampoe Ski Lodge's; it's one of my favourite places in the world." He replied brightly. **(It's the Lodge Site they meet in, in HSM) **

"Can we go skiing tomorrow?" She questioned excitedly.

Troy laughed kissing her forehead, "Sure, whatever you want to do."

They walked together through the site, the cold snow crunched under their feet and Gabriella was secretly thanking herself for bringing warm clothes. Summer clothes would not have done at all.

"I need to phone Taylor." Gabriella said as they walked.

"Oh, okay, well I'll check in, 'Troy answered pulling open the door to the Home Lodge and allowing her in, "And you can go and phone her. How's that?" 

"Thank you." Gabriella said and she rushed off to find a suitable quiet place to phone her friend.

As Troy approached the desk he smiled pleasantly to himself, at least she was opening up. Gabriella was much more comfortable with him, he hoped she hadn't overheard him screaming blue murders at his parents; he didn't want her to be frightened of him. He just wanted her acceptance.

He quickly checked in, picking his favourite Lodge, the one he had spent many childhood memories in. It wasn't too far from the home lodge so they could get there at any time during the day for hot chocolates or to just settle down when something fun was going on there. They would be staying in Lodge 17. **(Sounds romantic, hmm) **

Troy sorted out the bags grabbing them all up at once. He saw Gabriella approaching and try to pretend he could handle it but really he was struggling under the heavy load.

She walked towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey! Are you ready to go?" She questioned.

"Sure." He laughed.

Gabriella saw her husband struggling and giggled, "Do you want any help?"

"No thank you, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't carry your luggage!" Troy said determinedly.

"But you look like you're in pain." Gabriella replied more seriously.

"Trust me, 'Troy lied, "I'm fine."

"But you look in pain; can't I just take one bag off you? Please." She pleaded, she was worried for him.

"How about you have the Lodge key? If it makes you feel any better?" Troy said and he allowed her to retrieve the key from him, though she looked displeased by his inability to allow her to have a bag to carry.

"Come on, follow me." Troy said and he went staggering down the road with Gabriella traipsing wearily behind him, Gabriella smiled to herself shaking her head at her husband's stupidity, well if he wanted to make an idiot of himself…she'd let him.

JUST as they arrived outside Lodge 17 Troy finally caved, the luggage went everywhere flying in all directions knocking Gabriella onto her feet and Troy landing with a thump on top of her.

Troy was worried at how Gabriella would react; she probably wouldn't go near him again…how wrong he was! 

He closed his eyes tight, positive that she would be outraged but instead he was met with the sweet harmonious laughter of Gabriella. She was giggling in a cheerful delight and the smile that played on her face was genuine and beautiful. Troy couldn't help but laugh along with her, her happiness was just so incredibly playful and infectious.

"Look at you Troy, 'She chuckled tears of satisfaction rolling down her cheeks, "You look so silly."

"You don't look much better." Troy laughed nuzzling his nose into hers.

They lay there, Gabriella above him laughing wildly and Troy holding her close to him, sharing her laughter, laughing as one.

When the laughter had died away Gabriella leaned her head against his chest and smiled, it was peaceful.

At that moment a gentle snowflake twinkled down softly, it landed on Troy's nose and started to melt away ever so slowly upon his skin.

Gabriella smiled warmly looking up as another snowflake fell and then another and then another and then another until the entire heavens were showering them with twinkling snowflakes.

"Make a wish." Gabriella whispered.

She always believed on wishing on the first of snowfall and she wanted Troy to make the wish.

"I wish for…for…us to be okay."

The young woman smiled, "You don't have to wish for that Troy. Everything is fine between us."

With that she leaned down and brushed her lips against his pulling his face to hers hard and enjoying the pleasurable taste of his mouth.

IT was later on in the night, Troy and Gabriella and found themselves settling down pleasantly in the Lodge. The evening found them sitting by the fireplace, popcorn in front of them as they watched a Movie. Troy looked across at Gabriella who was thoroughly absorbed in the film; she slipped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and smiled to herself. Troy didn't know it but he was falling in love with her, even though she wasn't in love with him.

She glanced across at him and smiled, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Troy laughed, "No, 'He whispered brushing aside her hair, "You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile; she edged closer to him and placed her head contently upon his shoulder. A complacent glint in her eyes played on her expression and Troy couldn't help but feel truly thrilled that she was being so affectionate with him. He wanted to cling her tighter to him, to lower her elegant figure to the floor and make love to her there and then.

"Thanks for this Troy, 'Gabriella sighed happily, "I needed this."

"I know, I think I did too. Maybe…maybe we should think of going to college. We could go together." Troy said brightly.

Gabriella looked up at him with reluctant eyes, "We can't do that Troy, our parents would be furious."

"All the more reason to do so." Troy laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd love to, really I would but I don't think we should. It's wrong Troy. My Mother and Father spent years and years training for me to be a good wife to you and to go and do something completely opposite would be disrespectful to them." Gabriella replied shaking her head.

Troy kissed her nose amiably, "Okay, but just remember, you can be good a good wife without overdoing yourself. I can take care of myself you know and I want to take care of you too."

Gabriella looked even more joyful, "Thank you Troy."

TAYLOR was angry, angrier than she had ever been about anything. Stupid Chad and his Stupid house and everything else that was stupid about him! He hadn't treated her like he should've. He literally sat in front of her whilst she had cleaned and washed and polished watching her with a huge grin upon his face. She had been right, the outfit hadn't worked out at all, it just made her look all the more appealing, it made him follow her around like some love struck puppy. _She hated it!_

"One more dish Taylor and that's it." She said evidently glad to be getting it over and done with, she was cleaning the plates after lunch.

"Don't you just love your new job?" Chad said contently from behind her.

"Whatever." Taylor growled.

Chad laughed sadistically and Taylor rounded on him in anger, he was standing directly behind her and she gaped up at him with wide eyes. Chad arched an eyebrow and smiled running his finger down the length of her cheekbone.

"You're wonderfully…hmm…seductive when you're angry." He said and he crashed his lips upon hers.

Taylor didn't know what to do. She was shocked; there was no doubt about that. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and their tongues were suddenly merged together hungrily. They held each other close; Taylor wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as she could get.

"I hate your guts so much." She growled.

"I hate you too but that's why I love you." Chad whispered and Taylor couldn't stop herself, she yanked his head to hers again and was kissing him again, with as much adoration as she could possibly muster.

**That's all I'm doing for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update lately. I swear, school is getting so annoying but since I'm having study leave for my MOC Exams I might just have time to update more. We'll see, thanks for being so dedicated guys, you're all awesome.**

**Si xxx**


	13. Snowflake Kisses

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I was so pleased; I got my HSM2 DvD early today and was practically screaming. It's so fantastic and I haven't stopped watching it yet. My Mother wasn't supposed to give it to me until Christmas Eve but she gave in lol :D xxx**

**Chapter 12 – Snowflake Kisses**

WHO said you couldn't fall in love with someone in a matter of weeks! Troy couldn't lie to himself; he had fallen in love with Gabriella. He had expected it of course, he knew it had been coming and when it hit him he would not fight it. He knew Gabriella didn't love him but he was willing to work on it. He intended on winning over her affections, he wanted a good life. He wanted a family; he wanted her love and adoration. He wanted everything from her and he was determined to get it.

He watched as Gabriella slipped on a silky soft blue jumper over her head. It was cold out and he had warned her to dress in warm clothes. She turned to him and ran a hand through her unruly, wonderful thick curls. Troy's heart leapt, how amazingly beautiful she looked. She approached him, her eyes sparkling with lust and tenderness.

"Are you ready to go Troy?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I can't believe you've actually talked me into skiing. I'm terrible at it." Troy muttered shaking his head awkwardly.

Gabriella touched his hand and they stared at each other in a soft, simple satisfaction for a little while. Gabriella traced her fingers up and down her husbands palm and Troy smiled feeling completely mesmerized by such a straightforward, loving touch.

"Please Troy." She whispered.

Troy still looked unsure but Gabriella could swiftly change his mind. She lifted her face up to his and brushed her lips against his. He felt her fingers brush up and down his cheeks and Troy felt wanton. He needed her to feel wanton too. He picked her up off her feet pressing her forcefully against the wall.

They kissed devotedly, Troy's hands tangled in her hair and Gabriella's own petite palms touching his cheeks feeling the softness of his skin. When they broke away from each other Gabriella promptly rested her forehead against Troy's. She stared at him with confused yet sweet eyes and Troy smiled.

"For me?" She pleaded.

Troy could hardly remember what he didn't want to do…looking at her made everything so hazy. She was perfect, so unbelievably beautiful and entirely his in ever single way.

"You've twisted me. Get your boots on." He laughed and Gabriella cheered pecking him briskly on the lips before she dashed into the bedroom to grab her boots.

The young Bolton smiled, it was the start of something new and he hoped to all the angels in heaven that it would be something good.

TAYLOR yawned in exhaustion as she stretched her arms and rolled over in her bed. She nuzzled her head into the bare chest of the person lying beside her…wait! That wasn't right! She opened her eyes but didn't dare to look up at the person she had spent the night with. She already knew who he was. The bed she slept in certainly wasn't hers, the room wasn't hers and she definitely didn't feel herself.

"Good morning sweetness." Chad whispered to her, he kissed her forehead delicately and rubbed the bare skin of her arm.

Taylor really, _really_ didn't want to look up. She forced herself to look up at Chad and there he was, glistening in sweat. His chest was soft against her cheek, his eyes sparkled with adoration. His fingers touched her cheek and he was smiling. He was genuinely smiling at her. She had never seen such sweetness behind a smile before. It was so perfect.

"Good morning, 'Taylor mumbled, "Goodbye." 

She was about to dash out of the bed but Chad clasped his arms around her waist and yanked her hard against him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He laughed.

"I need to get going." Taylor replied.

She just didn't want to see him. Chad had been the first person she had ever slept with. She had kissed people and she had relationships with people but Taylor had never been so intimately entwined with someone before. It felt right and so incredibly _wrong_ at the same time.

"Stay for breakfast. I'll make something." Chad said kissing her exposed shoulder.

"I really can't, Mom will be worried. I shouldn't have stayed." Taylor whispered, she closed her eyes and felt the enjoyment of Chad's cool tongue on her shoulder, torture and wonders all at once.

"You were beautiful last night, you know?" Chad laughed.

Taylor wanted to compliment him, to praise him too but she couldn't. He was supposed to be the enemy but how could he be when she slept with him?

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." Taylor snapped and she yanked herself away from him and snatching up her clothes hurried away, changing as she made her way through the house.

As she pulled her jumper over her head she heard Chad call, "I'll see you later." 

TROY was embarrassed, Gabriella was laughing! They had spent an hour trying to Ski and after fifteen minutes Gabriella had grasped the concept thoroughly well. Troy had been a different story.

Troy had tried to impress her, like any dumb guy would with a woman he loved. The entire escapade ended with Troy flat on his face covered in snow and Gabriella standing at the top of the slopes laughing hysterically.

"How's your eye?" Gabriella queried dabbing the bruise circulating Troy's left eye, it was too bad but it looked sore and she imagined it _was_ sore.

They were sitting on the porch of their Lodge and Gabriella was dabbing some ointment onto the bruise, trying to bring some kind of feeling back to her partners face.

"I feel like my face is about to fall off." Troy grumbled, his natural blue eyes were livid with darkness; he had been totally humiliated with his actions.

"I thought it was splendid, 'Gabriella giggled, "And you should be proud that you tried."

"Yeah! I suppose but it doesn't make it any less painful." Troy said.

Gabriella touched his cheek and he winced, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to prove anything." Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled; she pulled herself close and into his arms. They sat there holding one another. There was a rich response between them. Their hold on one another was perhaps stronger than any one of them could've predicted. Gabriella could feel the butterflies build in her stomach, they fluttered thickly in her petite stomach and her palms were sweaty and moist as were his. Gabriella nuzzled her nose into his chest and smiled. Even in the cold he warmed her. There was this tenderness in the way he held her that made everything seem invisible around them. He was her source of light and happiness. How could she argue with her feelings? It wasn't love but it was an attraction.

Troy was going to pull away from her, just to give her the space that she needed but she held onto him tighter.

"No." She mumbled.

Troy looked perplexed; Gabriella kissed him just behind his ear.

"Hold me please, I just want you to." She said beaming at him with pride.

Troy smiled; he took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger, delighted that she was his and that he was hers. He was more thrilled at the fact that she was submitting to his affections. That she wanted him too perhaps not in the way that he wanted her but _in_ some way.

The snow began to fall thickly and Troy looked up with a bright smile on his handsome face. Gabriella looked up as well and for a moment they simply sat smiling as the snow fell on them. When Troy looked back at her, a snowflake had fallen on Gabriella's sumptuous lips and he couldn't help himself. He placed his lips on hers and they were clinging to each other, kissing and embracing. The kiss was cold but underneath there was the warmth of their feelings for each other.

Gabriella smiled and pulled away, "Wow, that was some kiss." She said tracing her fingers across Troy's lips.

"That was a snowflake kiss." Troy laughed.

Gabriella chuckled, their eyes locked sincerely on each others and she nodded, "It sounds perfect, snowflake kisses."

"GABRIELLA, what am I going to do? I slept with him?" Taylor said desperately, she was on the phone with Gabriella trying to comprehend what she had done and why she had done it.

"I can't believe it. Whoa, that must be some job." Gabriella giggled, she looked back to find Troy cooking dinner, he had warned her to stay away from the kitchen because he was making her a surprise dinner. She had obeyed orders.

"Oh shut it Gabs!" Taylor hissed.

Gabriella couldn't suppress her laughter, "I'm…I'm sorry…it's just…so funny…who goes to work…to clean someone's…ho…house and ends up…sleeping with…their boss?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Humph! Well I'm really embarrassed. I can't believe I did it." Taylor muttered, Gabriella could imagine her crimson cheeks.

"Have you taken precautions? The pill or anything?" Gabriella asked.

"The morning after pill and it's never happening again I swear it! Never, ever, _ever_!" Taylor snarled determinedly.

"Ha! I believe that when I see it." Gabriella sniggered.

"Anyway, 'Taylor said purposely changing the subject, "Enough about me, how's the mini honeymoon?" 

"Great. I never realised how much I got on with Troy. He's a gentleman." Gabriella said smiling.

"Ooh, sounds like someone's falling." Taylor replied almost smugly.

Gabriella shook her head, hardly containing her grin, "No. It's not love but…I honestly don't know what it is. I care for him, I really do."

"Aww, that's adorable. So, you might be able to find it bearable to…do things with him?" Taylor questioned.

"Well, I love kissing him. I don't know why, I just get this great urge to throw myself at him. I want to kiss him constantly." Gabriella blurted out.

"See, you must like him, 'Taylor answered, "Otherwise you'd never kiss him."

"I don't know, kissing seems almost sacred. He does it with such worship like every little action must reflect everything in our relationship. I can't stop wanting it." Gabriella said.

"Now if that's not love, 'Taylor laughed, "I don't know what is?"

Gabriella could feel her pulse speeding, maybe…just…ever so possibly…she was falling in love?

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I bet a few of you are gob smacked that Taylor and Chad slept together. Don't worry; the tension between them isn't over **_**just **_**yet. What did you think of Troyella, aren't they getting sweeter? Review and tell me what you think! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxxx**


	14. The Heat Of The Moment

**Hey guys. I've already apologised for the lack of writing in '**_**When You're In Love**_**' but I thought I'd do it again for those who don't read that story. I'm very, very, very sorry for not updating in a long time. Exams are finally over and Christmas is here and I just couldn't but I promise I'll try and update more regularly again. You guys have no idea how bad I feel.**

**Also I'm still working on my Novel, what once was a 3 Chapter Story with 39 pages has turned into…so far…a 7 Chapter Story with 85 pages. Wahoo!**

**Chapter 13 – The Heat Of The Moment**

GABRIELLA was a little upset. She didn't want to leave Sampoe Ski Lodge's. It was a beautiful place and Gabriella found she felt more at home there than she had anywhere in her entire life. She was standing in the kitchen lingering over the oven waiting for her brownies to finish baking. She had looked in an old recipe book and found the perfect recipe, Troy would love them. If she managed it, however.

Hazel prowled around her feet, purring and meowing. He was obviously in need of her attention. She laughed, feeling comforted somewhat by his presence. It was their last night at the Lodge and she was sure that it would be a nice, memorable one. Troy, had cooked them a splendid dinner the previous night. She was proud of him and he was thrilled with his accomplishment. It was then that Gabriella realised how much he cared for her, perhaps even loved her.

It was then that Troy walked in. He walked up to her and kissed her chastely on the cheek. She giggled before turning her attention back to the oven. She was just so eager to learn how her brownies had worked out. She glanced across at Troy who was busy dipping his finger in the mixture bowl in which she had made the brownies. Gabriella laughed and smacked his hand away.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Troy sniggered.

"You're not allowed to touch that. You have to try the real things." Gabriella said sternly.

Troy frowned and pouted like a little child being told they would have no presents for Christmas because they had been bad. He crossed his arms over his chest and Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't look at me like that." She said smiling.

"How long will they take to bake?" Troy asked in a soft, tender voice.

"Not too long. Come on, let's go into the living room and we can watch TV for a while. We'll take our minds off the brownies." Gabriella said and she took his hand and dragged him through out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She sat down first and Troy followed suit. As soon as he was beside her she was lying against his chest, her head resting upon his torso and her arms wrapped around his waist in a relaxed fashion.

"I can't believe it's our last night here. I don't want to leave." Gabriella murmured.

"Me either, it's great here. You get this great sense of…of –"

Something strange happened, Gabriella finished Troy's sentence, they said it together.

"Independence." She said.

"Independence." He finished and Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's chest and smiled brightly, both shocked but both completely and utterly delighted with what had happened.

The young brunette giggled and they leaned in closer to each other, their lips aching to mould together, their bodies wanting so badly to touch and suddenly…

"Meow!" It was Hazel that caused them to jump apart in fright, they both burst out laughing, Husband and Wife, collapsing onto the sofa in an eruption of laughter.

"I love your laugh." Gabriella said softly falling on top of Troy and touching his cheeks in affection.

"I love you." Troy said gently.

Gabriella was astounded, she hadn't expected it. It had come out of nowhere. Troy was looking at her with a terrified expression on his face because he too seemed as if he hadn't been sure what he'd said.

"Love doesn't exist in an arranged marriage." She whispered breathlessly.

Troy looked as if he wasn't sure what to do. His eyes glinted in sorrow but it wasn't as if Gabriella could take back what she had said. It had been said and there was no going back.

"Um…well –" Troy started but she cut him off, removing herself from his body and making her way through to the kitchen.

Gabriella only turned around once, "I…um…brownies." She mumbled and she was off again.

Troy sighed rather impatiently; he held his hands up to his face and sighed, "Great Troy! You've done wonderful."

TAYLOR shifted out of her sleep irritably as the phone by her bedside cabinet rang loudly through the night.

"Hello?" She muttered pressing the phone against her ear.

"You've been avoiding me haven't you?" A smug and desirable voice said almost hungrily on the other line.

"You again? Why won't you leave me alone?" Taylor demanded, Chad simply laughed.

"So it's true, you have been avoiding me." He chuckled.

"No! I just want you to leave me alone. Please." Taylor whispered desperately.

She could almost see Chad's smile dropping on the other end of the phone. It would be almost pitiful to see.

"So…you've forgotten about what we did…it was meaningless?" Chad queried.

Taylor sighed with irritation, "No! Never. I've lied about many things before but…I couldn't lie about us. It was breathtaking."

"Then why won't you talk to me? Why are you keeping your distance?" Chad asked more seriously.

"I…I don't know what will happen if I'm around you. I'm…I'm different when I'm around you. It…it scares me." Taylor muttered, she found the blankets she was nestled under rather interesting, anything to take her mind off the conversation.

"You don't have to be scared." He exclaimed and for a moment Taylor was sure that she heard him gulp.

"Why? It's so easy for you say that?" Taylor snarled.

She heard Chad sigh, "Because _I'm_ scared too and…and I don't know why." He answered.

"You're…you're scared?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." Chad replied.

Taylor hiccupped back a tear. She suddenly felt warm and fuzzy. It was perfectly comforting, soothing and loving. It was…amazing!

"Taylor?" Chad said sounding unsure.

"Um…yes?" She replied brightly.

"Are you still there?" He questioned tenderly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here." She answered though her thoughts were tainted and her cheeks were flustered with crimson.

"Could you open the door for me then? You have no idea how cold it is out on your balcony." Chad chuckled.

Taylor nearly dropped the phone in shock. She hadn't been expecting that, that was for sure! She put the phone down and got up and made her way over to her doors and opened them revealing Chad looking rather proud but very cold.

"Surprised to see me Cuteness?" He laughed.

He put his phone in his pocket and smiled bashfully. Taylor smirked gently.

"Hey." She whispered.

Chad approached her and slipped his arms around her waist kissing her with such adoration and worship that she found herself responding in much the same way. It was spectacular and breathtaking all at once and all she wanted to do was be close to him again.

"Hmm, you taste brilliant…I can…I can hardly keep…my hands off you." Chad whispered forcing her down onto the bed.

Taylor giggled as Chad pulled his mouth away from her's and started devouring her neck. She dragged her hands up to his hair pulling him even closer to her.

"I'm not stopping you." She mumbled finding it hard to contain her breathing; she was enjoying the closeness of his body against hers.

Chad pulled away from her and looked at her with seriousness written in his handsome features. Taylor didn't know what to make of it all. Didn't he want her like she wanted him?

"Why are you stopping?" She asked him.

"Because I don't want our relationship to just be sexual. I want it to be…you know…real." He muttered softly brushing his nose up against her own.

"That sounds lovely." Taylor said softly.

Chad pulled the blankets over her and cuddled her up beside him. She felt him get in beside her and he put his arms around her waist. Taylor was beaming brightly across at him.

"Goodnight Cuteness." He whispered stroking her hair and Taylor smiled, perhaps she could get used to the pet name 'Cuteness' after all.

THE heat of the water that she sat in was pleasant and fantastic. Gabriella sat in the Jacuzzi in the bathroom feeling relaxed and at ease. She needed it, after the slip up of 'I Love you' earlier it had fallen on her like a ton of bricks, she Gabriella Bolton was completely and utterly worshipped by her husband.

She was sitting in her bikini because she didn't feel right going in naked as it wasn't a bath. It was just a simple dip. Beside's she had a bath earlier and it had been heavenly, she didn't want to be naked in the Jacuzzi, no way!

She heard a knock on the door and she looked up feeling nervous and embarrassed, there were only two other occupants of the house and she knew it wasn't the cat.

Troy smiled gently as he opened the door and looked at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He queried.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." She laughed though she knew it was false and it appeared to her that Troy knew too.

Troy came up behind Gabriella and began to massage her shoulders. She moaned in delight, it was amazing.

"You're tense." Troy said and Gabriella smiled faintly.

"I'm quite tired." She muttered warmly, there was an affectionate tone to her young voice and she was once again comfortable around her husband again.

"The Brownies were beautiful by the way." Troy complimented.

Gabriella blushed scarlet and she looked at Troy with adoring, cheerful eyes, "Thanks, 'She said in a hushed voice, "I tried. Do…do you want to come in?"

Troy was taken aback. Gabriella was offering him to join her in the Jacuzzi and who was he to argue with her? He removed his clothes quickly only leaving his pants on, he didn't want to frighten her by stripping down naked and besides, she was in a bikini.

As soon as he sat down beside her Gabriella shifted up beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. Troy was always thrilled when she kissed him because he wasn't the one to initiate it and it only ever really happened when Gabriella felt daring and bold. He always thanked the heavens when she was in that sort of character. She rested her hands on his chests and determinedly forced her tongue into his mouth rendering him breathless. She was extremely suggestive in her ways; she straddled him expertly weaving her wet hands into his face. Troy felt very heated, his entire body was heating up and he knew it had nothing to do with the Jacuzzi. Troy nuzzled his nose into her's when they pulled away, it was loving and passionate in the way they held one another. He did intently dote on her and he did have no such intention on losing her. How could he? She was everything important to him and _so much more!_

"I'm sorry about earlier Troy." Gabriella said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine, I should've been more…well…more careful. It's just I do, love you I mean." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella splashed a little in the water and looked at Troy, "We were caught in the moment Troy…and when I'm ready…I…I might be able to tell you how I feel about you." She told him good heartedly.

"I can wait. I _will_ wait I promise you." He said and Gabriella sat into his lap again and smiled.

"We're going to be okay. I promise you that. I keep my promises." He said hushing her as she kissed his face with perfect, piteous tears.

"I know." She nodded and they continued holding themselves during their time together, their last night in Sampoe Ski Lodge and the beginning of the rest of their entire lives together.

**There! You should be pleased, two chapters of two stories in one day, what's the matter with me. I'm writing a Christmas one shot called '**_**Make You Believe**_**' so please look out for it. It might be done tonight or tomorrow, either one. Enjoy! **


	15. It Feels Like Love

**It's Christmas day so 'Merry Christmas' everyone. You're awesome friends and fantastic reviewers! I hope you've had a great Christmas, I most certainly have and I've had some amazing HSM merchandise, so much so that I've gone giddy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll probably try and update again tomorrow but don't be too surprised if I don't, Christmas is a time for family right and even though you guys are my 'extended family' lol I have to spend time with those around me! Have an awesome Christmas days and a great new year. Did any of you have HSM stuff for Crimbo??? **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14 – It Feels Like Love**

BOTH Troy and Gabriella were more than relieved to be home though they did miss the Lodge's. The weather was pleasantly warm and Husband and Wife found themselves nestled up in their bed, feeling the relaxation of their holiday and knowing somehow that today was the final day of their peace and quiet.

Gabriella was the first to wake. She lay there quietly watching Troy sleeping. He lay there shirtless, his face buried into his pillow breathing deeply and looking as handsome as ever. She didn't know when she had started allowing herself to sleep in Troy's bed. She had prevented herself for a good while. She wouldn't allow him to touch her…but then again they had been perhaps much more intimate than usual. They kissed more eagerly, they held one another and allowed each other the pleasures of just being a simple married couple. It was wonderful and Gabriella loved it though she wouldn't let Troy catch on.

She reached across and allowed herself to softly caress his torso; she found she was far more secure around Troy now. She didn't tell him but she had enjoyed their little escapade in the Jacuzzi the night before last. In fact Gabriella had loved it, kissing each other and holding one another. It had been breath taking, she had actually believed she would've let him take advantage and if her logic hadn't gotten the better of her then she would've found herself removing her clothes and making love to him. She was sexually attracted to him and somewhere deep down inside her, though she didn't know it; she loved her husband Troy Bolton.

Gabriella had grown to be fascinated with Troy. He was a remarkable being and very interesting. She had actually believed she would never like him. He had been the enemy and in many respects he _still was_ the enemy. He loved her. Yes. He loved her more than life itself so he had told her and to her own astonishment, Gabriella believed him. Everything felt so right.

"What are you doing to me? I'm so confused." Gabriella whispered straddling him and watching his features with accurate interest.

Troy mumbled incomprehensibly in his sleep, he shifted ever so softly but did not wake. Gabriella was thankful. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet and yawned tiredly. 6.40am in the morning, early enough to get up and phone Taylor. She could ask if Taylor wanted to go out for an early morning coffee and then come home in time for Troy to wake up. She needed a break and she wasn't ready yet to face Troy when he was awake. She was still timid around him, her actions were bold and powerful but that didn't mean she had to over excel them, did it?

She kissed him tenderly on the lips, a loving, unrequited kiss before quietly removing herself from his muscular body and tip toeing out of their bedroom to the peace and quiet of the bathroom where she could shower quickly before phoning Taylor…Gabriella sighed inwardly…life was getting better, slowly but surely.

WHEN the mobile rang it was Chad who heard it first. He turned over in his bed and nudged the sleeping Taylor beside him. Taylor grumbled but did not shift.

"Taylor…phone." Chad muttered.

"Ignore it." Taylor growled.

They hadn't really done anything. Just sleep and Taylor liked it that way. Chad was an attentive lover but she preferred it when he held her. Sleeping beside him was heavenly and she could stay there for all her life in true bliss.

"Just get the phone." Chad said tiredly after it had rang for the fifteenth time.

Taylor sat up abruptly in bed and whacked Chad nastily in the head, he yelled 'ouch' before she snatched the phone up and put it to her ear.

"Hello." She said quietly as she heard Chad slowly drop back off to sleep beside her, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7.15am in the morning and she was exhausted.

"Hey Tay, did…did I wake you?" Gabriella's bright, happy voice asked on the phone, Taylor was shocked, how could someone be so amiably chipper in the morning? 

"You think?" Taylor mumbled.

There was silence for a mere three seconds, yes; it took Gabriella three seconds until the sound of her delightfully happy voice coursed its way through the phone again.

"Sorry if I did wake you. I just can't sleep and I have nothing to do." Gabriella wailed.

The young African – American woman chuckled and turned on her side in the warmth of her bed. She looked at Chad beside her, sleeping and snoring. He was handsome and sweet yet sometimes he was an idiot who only thought of himself. She was pleased she had stayed with him. Her mother would be worried but how could she deny herself of such a luxury. She could phone her Mother later on and tell her she was staying at a friend's house. It would be easier that way.

"Don't worry, you're not bothering me. I'm awake now anyway." She whispered as she traced a finger down the length of Chad's cheekbone.

"Great…I'm wide awake so do you want to go get some coffee in the 'Candela Café' down at the bottom of Albuquerque. I really need to get away from this house for just a little while." Gabriella queried.

Taylor smiled, she watched, admiring Chad's strong rouged features and the elegance of his muscles.

"Honestly, I need to get out of this house too, 'She laughed, "I'm there."

Gabriella stopped her, "Wait, you love your home? You love your Mom, why do you want to get away?"

Taylor could feel herself blushing, her heart was thumping, her head was crying out 'lie' but how could Taylor lie to Gabriella. She was her best friend and best friends never lie to each other. It wouldn't be right.

Taylor closed her eyes, "I'm at Chad's."

"This early…it's wrong. He's working you too hard I'd complain and –" Gabriella began sounding furious but Taylor cut her off, getting out of bed and making her way downstairs, she was embarrassed and she didn't want to risk Chad hearing her conversation with Gabriella.

"It's not like that. He's a good guy…I…I stayed." Taylor told her friend, her cheeks were burning with unbelievable pride and shame.

"What you mean…_the night_? I can't believe it, 'Gabriella giggled uncertainly, "How long has this been going on for?"

"Yes, the night. This is the second night." Taylor gasped.

"Oh my, so are you going out now? When did this all happen?" Gabriella questioned with immense excitement, she could almost hear Taylor's mind pleading for her to stop but she wanted to hear everything.

"I…I'll tell you when I come down the café. When can I meet you there?" Taylor questioned.

"Um...um well about…lets just say ten minutes. How's that?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Sure. See you there, bye." Taylor said happily.

"Bye!" Gabriella replied and she put the phone down and went upstairs to check on Troy before she left.

She climbed the stairs and approached her husband wearily. He was still sleeping, undisturbed and she couldn't help but smile cheerfully to herself as she kissed his forehead in adoration before making her way down the stairs and out of the house.

"OH my, I can't believe you and Chad…well…you know? You look so embarrassed." Gabriella giggled as she sipped the final dregs of her coffee.

"Don't tease me please; _I am embarrassed_, though I care about him." Taylor chuckled smirking; she looked at Gabriella with suspicious eyes before she shook her head in confusion.

Gabriella laughed, "What's wrong?" She queried, Taylor looked happy but there was a sparkle of instant regret in her attractive shining eyes.

"Nothing really Gabs, it's just…well…I hated him and part of me still does but I've kind of…kind of grown to like him. I mean…he's been really nice lately. I don't know what to do anymore." Taylor answered looking dizzy.

Gabriella nodded in understanding and touched Taylor's hand trying to tell her in some way that she understood everything she was going through.

"I know exactly what you mean, 'The brunette sighed, "You think you're this stable, bold person who no one can defeat. You think you've got everything under control and suddenly some handsome, wealthy, defiant, soft dimwit comes along and you're hooked."

Taylor gasped in surprise, "You…you feel it to?"

The young woman nodded her head tears glittering in her eyes, "Yes. I feel it. Last night…Tr…Troy told me he loved me…and I…pushed…pushed him away. I love him but…but I couldn't bring myself to say anything." Gabriella cried.

"I guess we're both idiots then. Chad practically spelt it for me too." Taylor said smiling half heartedly.

Both women looked pale, their bodies were trembling, their hearts were thumping devilishly in their chest. Their minds were pumping and begging for them to admit what they were feeling because they both knew it was there. Yes, they did have feelings for those special men in their life. Troy and Chad had managed to portray their feelings perfectly but Taylor and Gabriella found it difficult to let out their true feelings.

"Look how silly we're being, 'Gabriella hiccupped, "Neither of us have been very nice to the men we care for have we?" 

"No, 'Taylor smiled, "I suppose we haven't. I still don't know what it all feels like?"

Gabriella laughed and squeezed Taylor's hand warmly, "I do Tay, 'She said courageously, "It feels like love!"

**Just want to wish you a very Merry Christmas. I'll hope to update tomorrow and also, don't be too hard on Gabriella. She does love Troy but she finds it hard to let her feelings out…I mean if you were forced into an arranged marriage your emotions and feelings and thoughts would all be muddled up too so just bear with her, **_**please**_

**This Chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you just to say 'Happy New Year and a Merry Christmas' **

**Reviews please and I'm sorry this chapter is embarrassingly bad, I wanted so much emotion to be put into it but…I didn't succeed. :(**


	16. The Best Birthday Ever

**Hey guys, I'm nearly finished with '**_**When You're In Love**_**' just one chapter left and it's over, I'm quite sad about it actually. Something's end really fast and this story has ended quickly. It's heartbreaking but, hey, I've still got this story to keep going with, so please enjoy it. Furthermore, I'm trying to write another chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so please take a look of it when I've updated.**

**I don't own HSM but I wish I did…and I mean I **_**really**_** wish I did.**

**Chapter 15 – The Best Birthday Ever**

"SO…it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Gabriella queried trying to sound nonchalant but in truth, she was eager to know so she could buy Troy an appropriate birthday present.

Troy looked up from the basketball game he was intrigued in and smiled warmly, "Yes, that's right. _You remembered_!" He proclaimed sounding utterly delighted.

She smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Of course I remembered silly, do you think I'd forget about my own husband's birthday?"

Troy smiled, he looked pleased, no in fact, he looked thrilled. Gabriella had never seen him look so wonderfully elated. It was nice to see him beaming across at her with such pride upon his handsome face.

"So what did you get me?" Troy asked, he was no longer interested in the game on the television but was sitting beside Gabriella with an innocent almost child like expression glinting in his eyes.

Gabriella smacked him playfully on the chest, "You know you're not allowed to know that. It's your birthday tomorrow, not today!" She said in a stern voice, Troy sniggered and tackled her onto the sofa.

They wrestled about for a while, laughing and cheering. It was playful and energetic and most of the time it was Troy who overpowered Gabriella's weaker form. If anyone was to walk in on that moment they would've laughed and maybe sighed a little, it was a sweet sight. Perfect and patently playful. There was a promise behind the little fight, for Troy was being very gentle with Gabriella despite overpowering her. He wouldn't allow himself to _really_ hurt her. After a while both Bolton's were breathless, Troy was on top of Gabriella having being the stronger of the two and he was looking at her with his intense ultramarine eyes. He brought his head closer to her's nuzzling his nose up against her's and he watched in eager, ensnared delight when she closed her eye in enjoyment. Her breath hitched unnaturally in her chest and she shifted her nose even closer to Troy's. Troy could tell she wanted to be close, he could sense it. He could feel it, thumping chaotically in her chest, her heart raging and pulsing with desire.

It was Troy who pulled away, taking Gabriella by surprise as you can imagine. He was still on top of her; still holding her like his life depended on it. Gabriella frowned, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" She asked in her confusion.

"Nothing, it's just we shouldn't be doing this." Troy said pushing himself away from her.

Gabriella sat up and Troy forced himself to look at her. She sat there, her eyes twinkling with hurt, with passion. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and how Troy longed to touch those beautiful curls, how he longed to feel her and hold her. She was rightfully his after all, she belonged to him and he belonged to her and yet…he couldn't take her body. He couldn't allow her to give herself to him the way she wanted to at that moment in time.

"But…you want to, don't you?" Gabriella whispered softly, she tried to go to him but Troy wouldn't allow it, he got up and started pacing the floor of the living room.

Gabriella watched truly confounded, what had she done to deserve the cold shoulder? She did it to him regularly and she now knew the pain that he must've felt when she pushed him away from her. Troy had always been eager to get closer so why would he now not want her in such a way.

"Of course I do, I want to…but…but –" Gabriella cut him off.

"But what? Am I _suddenly_ not appealing enough? Is Gabriella Bolton too boring for you?" Gabriella asked hurriedly, she couldn't help it, she was sobbing because deep down she wanted to share everything with Troy and he was turning her down, shunning her away and it hurt. It tugged and ripped at her heart.

"That's not true and you know it's not true. I care about you!" Troy argued back.

"Then why won't you let me be near you? I thought you wanted it too." Gabriella mumbled half heartedly, her head slumped forward and a tear trickled down her cheek. Troy's heart immediately swelled with sorrow, he came and sat beside her and put his arm around Gabriella who was still as tearful as ever.

"I do it's just…marriage is built on love Gabriella and so far this is a one way relationship. I love you and…you don't feel the same way about me…and I couldn't force you into a sexual marriage if you're…not in love with me. You can't put love in a box Gabriella, it doesn't work that way." Troy whispered to her kissing her nose, trying to comfort her tenderly.

Gabriella stood, "I'm ready to give you love Troy…and…and…oh what's the point!" Gabriella huffed and with that she stood up and stormed out of the house.

Troy tried to follow her, "Gabriella, wait! _Gabi please_." He pleaded but Gabriella was gone in the distance and Troy was left feeling lifeless and with a heart yearning for his wife.

"I'M really worried about her Chad; I don't know where she is." Troy said desperately as he spoke with Chad on the phone, Gabriella had yet to come home and it was 11.30pm. Troy was aching to see her walk through the door; he had already been out to search for her six times.

"Look relax. She's going to be fine; I'll ask Taylor to give her a call. She might not answer her phone to you but Taylor's her best friend, it's got to count for something, right?" Chad replied.

"Yeah, I suppose. Look I'm going out to look for her one more time and if I can't find her I'll call the police. Let me know if Taylor gets anything, okay?" Troy asked looking grief-stricken.

"Yeah, don't worry; we'll keep our eyes open for her." Chad said.

Troy put the phone down; he was truly concerned for Gabriella. He didn't like her out so late when she was by herself. He felt terrible, if he had just given into her, if he had just allowed her to express her feelings rather than saying '_I love you'_ but no, he had to step it up a notch and push her away.

The young man wiped a tear from his eye, had he really hurt her that much that she would disappear for the night? What if she was in the arms of another man, had he upset her that much that she was sleeping with someone other than Troy, other than her husband! The feeling filled him up and he felt sick, _he had to find her!_

IT was later again, 12.00am and Troy was now filled with a panicked rage and terror. He hadn't found Gabriella and he was seriously ready to phone the police…but just at that precise moment his cell phone started ringing.

He answered quickly, "Hello!"

"Hey Troy, its Taylor, 'Came the African American's voice, "Just phoning to let you know that Gabriella is fine, we've got her here. She's safe."

"Oh thank you so much, is she okay? She's not hurt or anything?" Troy asked urgently.

"No, she's fine. She's perfectly fine, she's asleep right now." Taylor assured him soothingly, Troy's throbbing heart calmed instantly in his chest and all he wanted was to see Gabriella, well and safe and out of harms way.

"I'll be over as soon as I can. Keep your eye on her." Troy said and with that he dropped his phone and was snatching up a jacket he was out of the door in a flash.

TAYLOR came and sat beside Chad in the living room and smiled softly, "Well that's the kitchen cleaned out. I'll be expecting my pay tomorrow." She said kissing his cheek.

Despite going out with Chad, Taylor still worked for him and she still got paid. She needed money for college and cleaning the house was the only way she was getting any money at all.

"Does your Mom know you're staying over again tonight?" Chad queried incredibly engrossed in a strand of Taylor's thick dark hair.

Taylor cuddled up beside Chad and sighed affectionately; he placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead with adoration. Taylor giggled softly and looked up at Chad with gentle eyes.

"How's Gabriella?" Chad questioned.

"Fine, she's sleeping. She's had a tiring day." Taylor answered.

"So she's okay, 'Chad laughed pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead, "Good because if she hadn't turned up at the house with all her limbs attached Troy would've had my head."

Taylor giggled and smacked him humorously, Chad chuckled and kissed her nose Taylor couldn't help but admit that she was deliriously happy.

"Where was she anyway?" The young African American man asked.

"She'd…she'd just been out. She had something important to do." Taylor replied.

Chad was confused but he didn't push Taylor to tell him what Gabriella had been doing. It had been Taylor that Gabriella had phoned, she had cried that she had wanted to go home but she had been too ashamed because she had behaved like some overly spoilt brat in front of Troy. Chad, though he hadn't been there, could understand how embarrassed Gabriella was. She wouldn't look at him when Taylor brought her home; she muttered a thank you and had hurried upstairs out of the way with Taylor in tow.

There was an urgent knock on the door and Chad laughed looking up, "That's Troy." He chuckled and he pecked Taylor affectionately on the cheek before he went to answer the door. Taylor smirked joyously to herself, she couldn't help it but she knew she was in love with Chad.

"THANKS guys, I'm sorry we've caused so much trouble for you tonight, 'Troy mumbled holding his sleeping wife in his arms, her head was resting on his shoulder and she was behind held like a child in Troy's arms, "We won't bother you again tonight, thanks so much for taking care of her. I appreciate it so much."

"We know, and don't worry about it. Anytime you guys need five minutes away from each other, you can come here. A marriage that you both don't want to be in isn't the best way to be. Come over anytime." Taylor replied looking at Chad for approval and to her delight, he nodded in understanding.

"To be honest guys, 'Troy said and he allowed himself to stroke Gabriella's hair lovingly as she slept in his arms, "I want this marriage and sometimes I feel I want it …far more than she does." He said a hint of sadness evident in his handsome, strong voice.

"She'll come around Troy, 'Taylor said supportively, "She always has. I haven't known her for long but…I know Gabriella and she might not love you but she does…well…care about you." She hesitantly exclaimed.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Troy said smiling softly and as his friends waved him goodbye he felt the woman he loved mumble in her patient sleep in his arms.

He kissed her cheek warmly before Taylor called back to him frantically.

"Hey Troy, 'She called and he turned around to look at her, "Wake Gabriella up tomorrow bright and early."

Troy frowned, "Why?"

Taylor chuckled, "I have a gift here that she can't keep for her. She wants to come over to pick it up. Okay!"

"Okay!" Troy called and he turned around holding Gabriella in his arms, thankful that she was safe again.

WHEN Troy woke the next morning he smiled warmly to himself, an instant pleasure overcame him as he scratched his chest absent mindedly, he was nineteen years old. Today was his nineteenth birthday! He looked across hoping to find Gabriella sleeping peacefully beside him but to his great disappointment she was gone. Then he remembered, he was supposed to wake her up. She had probably left to go and get his present.

He was happy again, when they had gotten home last night Gabriella hadn't mentioned anything about her disappearance. He was a little worried, where had she wandered off to before she had seen Taylor and Chad. Was she really in the arms of another man? He made a mental note to ask her where she had been before returning to Chad's house.

He lifted his head a little to look at the clock, it was early 9.25am and he knew Gabriella must've left a good while ago. As he rolled over to the inside of the bed, her side of the bed and took a deep satisfying breath, it smelt of her, fresh and warm. He could smell her favourite perfume '_Sun, Moon And Stars_' and he couldn't help but feel anymore content than he did at that time.

There was a slam of the door and Troy heard Hazel meowing excitedly and he immediately knew that Gabriella was home.

Troy rushed out of bed grabbing a random T- Shirt from the cupboard and hurried downstairs throwing it over his head in his joy.

"Gabi. Hello!" He called out jumping the third step all the way to the bottom, he ran into the living room and found Gabriella standing in front of him and in her one hand was a small white box. She whispered something into it, making him feel perplexed, what was she doing?

"What are you doing?" He asked and Gabriella snapped the small box in her hand shut quickly.

"No…nothing." She stammered blushing.

"Is that my _birthday_ present." Troy asked and he mentally kicked himself for he sounded completely idiotic, he was actually excited. Especially for Gabriella's present.

"Um…yes. It took me a while to think of something actually but I think I succeeded." Gabriella answered

Troy approached her and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, she handed him the tiny box and smiled blissfully, "Happy Birthday Troy."

"Thanks." Troy said excitedly and he opened the box excitedly to reveal………nothing.

Troy was confused and not to mention disappointed. He was looking at a empty box and he couldn't understand what Gabriella meant when she gave him an empty box?

"Well, thanks. It's brilliant; you know I always wanted a box of…nothing for my birthday." He said trying to hide his displeasure from Gabriella who was looking at him with keen curiosity and hope.

"You don't get it?" Gabriella asked looking suddenly frustrated.

"Um…sorry but no." Troy chuckled still looking at the box, almost expecting the box to start dancing and doing tricks or perhaps Gabriella to laugh and say 'just kidding' and give him his real present.

"It's a box with my love inside." Gabriella replied, she looked pleased with herself and Troy shook his head still not following it.

"I'm really lost." He laughed.

"Remember you told me last night '_You can't put love in a box Gabriella, it doesn't work that way'_ that is exactly what you said to me and I've put my love in a box. See, it does work!" She said, thrilled.

She giggled looking very proud of herself and Troy laughed too because he then realised what Gabriella meant.

"I did put something in there. I said 'I love you' and now it's in that box for ever." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Wait? What?" Troy asked nearly choking.

"I did put –"

"No, 'Troy said cutting Gabriella off, "What did you say?"

Gabriella's eyes were brimming with tears, "I love you. I really do, yes love doesn't exist in an arranged marriage but it does exist in a friendship like ours. We were once best friends when we young and now we're husband and wife and I love you. I really do because I've got these feelings now. Butterflies in my stomach, the feeling of being whacked over the head with a brick, I'm dizzy when I'm around you and sometimes I just…I just want you to touch me and love me. It's wonderful and so very scary at the same time." Gabriella said in a hurry.

Troy threw himself at her wrapping his arms around her in adoration, sweeping her up and kissing her hungrily. Gabriella smiled against his lips, feeling his tongue enter her mouth and touch her's tenderly. It was wondrous and beautiful.

When they pulled away Troy chuckled, "This is one of my best birthdays…I swear it." He laughed for just hearing her tell him he loved her was spectacular enough, the best thing he had heard in many years.

Gabriella pulled away from him thoroughly and smiled, "I did get you something else as not for you to be disappointed."

"Oh really, 'Troy said his heart leaping in his chest, "Where is it?"

Gabriella walked over to the sofa and picked up a large red box that Troy hadn't noticed, it was tied with a big white ribbon and dangling from it's side was a tag reading '_To Troy……Happy Birthday……Love from Gabi_'

She brought it over to him and they sat down together as Troy placed it on his lap and began to pull open the ribbon with anticipation. He laughed and pulled the lid off the box to reveal a soft black and white sheepdog pup. The tiny creature's tail was wiggling and wriggling excitedly as it tried to get out of the box and Troy picked the little angel up and allowed it to lick his nose as it yipped warmly. The tiny little bundle was adorable, black in all with his front legs smothered with white like socks and only the tips of his toes in white on the back. His tail was completely smothered in black and he had wonderful patches of white all over the rest of his body. His eyes were surrounded by two lovely white patches, looking like glasses.

"He's lovely." Troy said proudly, Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, I begged Taylor who begged Chad to let him stay with them that night. I can tell Taylor has a strong hold on Chad; it didn't take too long for him to agree. A few kisses." Gabriella giggled.

Troy laughed and put his arms around her as the sheepdog puppy shifted in his arms, jealous that the attention had swayed from him.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well he's got two white patches around his eyes; they look like glasses don't they? So why don't we call him Harry?" Troy chuckled.

"Why Harry?" Gabriella asked frowning.

"Like Harry Potter." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled, "Harry it is." She proclaimed.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead as Harry whimpered in his arms squeezing himself in between them. They laughed as the puppy looked up at them expectantly.

"This is officially the _Best Birthday Ever_!" Troy said happily

Gabriella kissed him pulling him close to her.

"I love you." Gabriella said beaming and Troy knew it was true, he believed her.

**I hope you liked it and yes finally Gabriella told Troy she loved him. That was a long one, 8 pages long, Woo! I know calling the dog Harry was silly but hey it's a name right and I worship Harry Potter almost like I worship HSM! **

**The next chapter is called '**_**Yearning**_**' so look out for it and have a good new year! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxxx**


	17. Yearning

**Hey everyone. I'd first just like to say 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' and secondly, it's going to be great, let's hope this year is better than lasts, ha-ha!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, here's the next. Also, for those people I talk to outside of Reviews, I'm sorry I haven't been around much to say 'hi' my computer crashed and deleted all my messages and I have no idea what people have been saying to me in the messages so…don't think I've been rude or anything.**

**Anyway, I've babbled enough. **

**Chapter 16 – Yearning**

GABRIELLA missed Troy. I suppose you're wondering where he's gone. Troy's father, though he still wasn't really talking to Troy after the fuss he had caused, had phoned Troy up two nights ago telling him he wanted him to come on a business trip.

It had been late when Mr Bolton had phoned and Gabriella instantly cursed Mr Bolton, she wanted to spend time with Troy…

………_**Flashback………**_

…_They had been lying beside each other in the darkness, it was not late but they had shut the curtains away from the street lights covering them in completely in dark and shadows. _

"_I like it when it's dark." Gabriella muttered._

_The young man beside her frowned in confusion, he touched his wife's hand, interlocking their fingers together softly. The action was not too intimate but it showed a sincerity that seemed damned near unbreakable. _

"_Why?" Troy queried._

_Gabriella sighed smiling, "Because I'm invisible in the dark and sometimes…being invisible is the pleasant…it's quiet."  
_

_Troy moved closer so their noses touched and Gabriella feeling a little bolder pressed her lips to his and kissed him in her tenderness, "I don't want you to be invisible, 'He exclaimed, "Because how can I see you? How can I love you if you're invisible?"_

_She giggled softly and pulled him closer to her feeling his lips dance their way gracefully down and up her neck, she felt breathless to his touch but Gabriella pulled Troy swiftly pulled himself on top of his wife and lovingly began to unbutton her pyjama shirt._

_Gabriella joined her lips with Troy's passionately, kissing him in worship and love. It felt right and powerful and all she wanted to do was be close to him and get as close to him as she possibly could. She felt the last button of her pyjama shirt slip open and suddenly Troy's hands were on her bare skin, somewhere they had never been before. Gabriella had never been touched so wonderfully before, it felt fantastic! An eruption of butterflies coursed through her stomach as his fingernails dug a little too viciously under the skin of her bra, just below her breast. It hadn't hurt but the touch made her gasp in surprise._

_Troy yanked his lips away from Gabriella, "Did…did I hurt you?"_

"_No, of course not. You just shocked me, that's all." She replied her voice trembling uncontrollably._

"_We shouldn't be doing this…I might hurt you." Troy said shaking his head as he tried to pull himself up, Gabriella grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards her._

"_No! Please Troy, 'She whimpered adoringly, "I don't want you to stop. Please, just, touch me."_

_Troy was astounded by her forwardness, he touched her cheek stroking her skin and he watched with inner delight as she closed her eye's in enjoyment._

"_I don't want to hurt you, I…I might hurt…you." He hesitantly told her._

"_I don't care, to have you close is worth any pain I might feel. Please…I'm your wife. Would you deny me your body?" Gabriella giggled nipping at his chest daringly with her teeth._

_Troy sighed though not from impatience, he was pleased that Gabriella wanted to be more cherished with him but he was a little worried, Gabriella was still innocent and he didn't want to ruin her fragile body if she only wanted to please him._

_Gabriella looked a little angry; she snatched up his hand and pressed it gently under her breast before determinedly kissing him. _

_Troy found it hard to fight her, every time he tried to pull away she pulled him closer, she was positive with her actions, she was hungry for him. He could sense it._

_He almost gave into her, almost fell into her plan when the phone awoke his senses and caused him to pull away from her._

_Gabriella sat up looking irritated, "Ignore it." She ordered abruptly._

"_I can't…it might be important." Troy argued._

_He leaned across and picked up the phone, watching as Gabriella fell back onto the pillows huffing furiously, "Hello." He said._

_Gabriella listened as Troy talked._

"_Do I have to?" He said looking weary._

_Interest filled her and worry too, she looked awkward._

"_But Dad…I understand that…yes I know…yes I do want to be a proper Bolton." Troy growled._

_Gabriella smiled and shifted out of Troy's embrace as he held her; Troy looked at her with confusion but tried to stay in with the conversation._

"_Alright, I'll come. I'll see you in the morning. Bye!" He said and he put the phone down quickly._

"_What did your father want?" Gabriella asked anxiously._

_Troy turned to look at her; he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close against his chest. She buried her head lovingly into the warmth of his skin finding solace in her husband's embrace. She closed her eyes, listening intently as he ran his fingers caringly through her thick dark brown hair._

"_He…he wants me to come on a business trip with him tomorrow, we'll be gone for three days." Troy answered._

_Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy with confused, sorrowful eyes._

"_Are you going?" She asked._

"_I have to. I'm sorry." Troy exclaimed reaching out for her but Gabriella shifted away from him buttoning up her shirt as she got out of the bed._

"_Where are you going?" Troy called._

_Gabriella turned and smiled softly, "To make some hot chocolate, would you like some?"_

_Troy smiled nodding, "Sure…_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

………Now Gabriella felt lonely, sure Troy would be home some time today but it didn't stop her from missing him. She was walking down the street with Harry on a lead and feeling even more dejected and miserable.

She saw Taylor up ahead waving to her and she and Harry rushed on down to greet her.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said smiling.

"Hi girl, what you doing out and about so early?" Taylor laughed.

Gabriella picked Harry up who was whining at her feet and cradled him, "You and Harry have met." She giggled as Taylor stroked Harry's ears.

"Yes, hey Harry. You're the little devil that peed all over Chad's kitchen floor; he was not impressed with that by the way." Taylor chuckled.

The young African American smiled, "So, anyway, back to the conversation."

"Oh, 'Gabriella replied smiling softly, "Well…I've got nothing to do and…with Troy gone on that business trip with his Dad I needed something to do. So walking Harry was the only thing I could think of."

"Missing him are you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, a little too much if you ask me. I never thought I'd be so…so in love with someone." Gabriella answered beaming proudly.

"Well, it can happen." Taylor said shrugging her shoulder.

Taylor took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it, "Come on, we'll go and get a coffee and we'll walk Harry all the way around Albuquerque and and you can tell me all about it." Taylor said and Gabriella smiled leaning her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"Oh that sounds _fantastic_; the best offer I've had all day." She nodded in agreement and putting Harry back down on the floor they walked on down the street and for the first time in two days, Gabriella didn't feel so lonely.

THEY sat together on an old bench in one of the parks of Albuquerque, smiling blissfully, happy with each others company. Both girls had spoken of their relationships; Gabriella noted how much more advanced Taylor's relationship with her partner was than her own. She was unusually envious of Taylor at that moment but Gabriella was ready to change her relationship with Troy.

"When is he coming home?" Taylor questioned as Harry rested his head on Gabriella's lap, sleeping soothingly.

"Late tomorrow morning, 'she replied rolling her eyes in immense frustration, "He'll probably sneak in when I'm asleep and I won't be able to see him until at least 9.00am. He'll be too tired to talk to me then." The young brunette looked terribly downcast, Taylor felt for her, she could se how Gabriella yearned for Troy, it was beautiful but also very heart wrenching.

"Everything will be fine. He cares about you Gabriella, he loves you. He'll make sure to spend some time with you." Taylor exclaimed reassuringly.

Gabriella nodded.

"I know, I'll make a meal. A big dinner for when Troy comes in, 'Gabriella said smiling determinedly, "He won't be tired when he comes in and I won't be tired either. I'll make sure I stay up."

Taylor stood and looked down on Gabriella with confusion, "Wait, you're going to stay up and make him dinner just so you can see him?"

"Sure, I've got to get home. I've got to start preparing." Gabriella replied excitedly.

She picked Harry up and looked back at Taylor, "I'll see you soon Tay. Thanks for everything." She called waving.

Taylor watched her best friend go with a confused expression on her face, "Um…your welcome, 'She laughed shaking her head, "I think."

IT was late, exceedingly late and Troy was exhausted. He was still dressed in work clothes, still feeling the strain of the conference meeting his Father had dragged him into. What a bore, it was terrible. The young man couldn't help it, he had nearly fallen asleep three times within the meeting itself and then not to mention the lunch conference they had two hours _after_ the meeting. He was thankful to be home, he was thankful to see his house!

Troy was very surprised to see light gleaming in the house, he expected Gabriella to be in bed but all the lights were on and shining out for all of Albuquerque to see. He made his way up to the door feeling relieved with the homely scent that lingered in the air and using his house key he let himself in.

The overwhelming scent of food wafted richly in the air. It was heavenly. He placed his keys on the cupboard and hung up his coat before making his way into the living room. He was greeted by barking from Harry who came bounding towards him; tail wiggling elatedly as he approached his Mater. Troy was even more confused, what was the puppy doing up so late? It was 3.15am, too late for Gabriella to be up, surely?

He looked around closely, the television was still on but the sound was turned off. Hazel lay prowling in the corner on a cushion, propped up in luxury. The cat seemed to be glaring at him but he ignored it and walked through to the kitchen where a welcoming, wonderful sight captured him up.

The kitchen was cleaned up, a table was set up with the finest of objects, candles, wine, champagne glasses glittering, music playing smoothly in the background. On the plates was food, tempted, mouth-watering food, the heat steaming fantastically from them. Then…Troy saw her. Gabriella, looking glorious.

She came out of the other kitchen dressed in a simple black cocktail dress. Her hair was arranged in a mass of glittering curls supported in a great black clip. When Gabriella saw him her face lit up, she looked delighted.

"Troy." She squealed rushing into his awaiting arms kissing him affectionately.

Troy pulled her close, resting his cheek against Gabriella's. Being close was so beautiful, so sweetly heavenly. He pulled away to look at her, he touched her lips with his fingers, being away from her was torture and now when he was back gazing in her eyes, it felt like a dream.

"What are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep?" Troy asked as he chastely kissed Gabriella.

"I decided to surprise you, 'Gabriella exclaimed grinning, "I hope you're hungry. I made enough for both of us and we can sit here…and be together."

Gabriella looked splendidly joyful; she led Troy over to the table and showed him all she had done. How hard she had worked to make his return to Albuquerque special and she believed she'd worked hard enough. Taylor had even lent a hand, coming over to help her fix up a quick desert. It had gone perfect.

"It smells great, it looks better!" The young man complimented making Gabriella blush with pride.

"Thanks, I worked hard. It's not too much is it?" Gabriella hesitantly queried.

"No. It's wonderful, you're wonderful." Troy said taking Gabriella's cheeks in his hand and pulling her close to kiss him.

To taste her again, the sweetness that was Gabriella was wonderful, her tongue caressed his own, soft and alluring. When they pulled away Troy hugged Gabriella because it was the only thing that felt remotely correct at that precise moment. Just to hold her, to be held…that was what completed it.

"WELL Gabi, that was fantastic. You make great meals. I've never really took the time to appreciate it." Troy said as he sipped his wine, he looked across at Gabriella who was grinning with satisfaction, she looked thrilled.

"I'm glad you liked it. I worked hard and it was all for you." Gabriella said, she made to get up and wash the dishes but Troy stopped her.

"Don't, it can wait until tomorrow, I'll do it." Troy said touching her hand.

Gabriella looked perplexed, "Are you sure? I mean I can do it, you're probably tired and I can get it done quickly."

"No, please, you've been working hard all night, its 4.00am and you're tired and so am I. Come on, we'll go to bed." Troy said and he stood and held out his hand for Gabriella to take, she accepted.

They made their way upstairs after putting a sleeping Harry into his basket as they went and switching off the lights as they went. Gabriella patted Hazel's head as she walked past the cat sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

They were both exhausted and looking forward to a good lie in for the morning after all, staying up most of the night had brought weariness upon them and now sleep was the only thing on their mind…or was it?

GABRIELLA watched closely and curiously as Troy crawled into bed that night. He yawned scratching his bare chest as he lay there perfectly comfortable under the blankets. She smiled softly, how handsome she was. She was pleased she had been given such a wonderful husband; her arranged marriage could've gone disastrously wrong. Luck must've been smiling on her the day she was betrothed to Troy Bolton.

She caught herself watching too long and apparently Troy did too for he looked up at her smiling whilst she turned around and blushed.

"Hey, come on. Get over here Mrs Gabriella Bolton." Troy chuckled patting the space beside him.

Gabriella, flushed in the face approached him and crawled in beside him smiling. She turned to look at him and Troy laughed quietly kissing her cheek.

"Hey." He said cheerfully.

"Hi!" She replied breathlessly.

"I love you; you know that, don't you?" Troy whispered smiling.

"Yes, I know." Gabriella answered, she brushed her lips against his own and smiled charmingly when she heard him moan, unmistakable need in his voice as he shifted himself closer.

Troy pulled himself on top of her, taking his time to show her he cared, kissing her neck and allowing his hands to trail their way, up and down her body. He felt Gabriella's hands in his hair, her fingers tangled between his sandy brown locks. She had no idea how tantalizingly fantastic she was and as he moved back to look at her closely.

"Please…make love to me." Gabriella whispered bringing his lips to her's again; Troy felt her hands on his chest, touching wearily, wantonly.

He pulled back and looked at her, "I want to know if you're sure?" He asked determinedly.

Gabriella kissed him already unbuttoning her shirt, "I am, more than anything." She replied and she slipped off her pyjama shirt and pulled him close to her.

Troy's hands touched her stomach, trailing circles along her breasts as he accurately removed her bra. Gabriella kissed him softly, her teeth nipping and sucking at his neck, longing to be closer and closer to him.

"I love you." Gabriella giggled as Troy's hands expertly found her pyjama bottoms, removing them quickly as her hands removed his.

It was intimate, loving, adoring and completely right. The moon splashed down upon them as they made a vow, joining in their bodies in one perfect flesh. Troy looked at Gabriella properly, it was the first time he had seen her in such a way. Her cheeks were burning crimson from embarrassment and she looked away nervously.

Troy rested his fingers under her chin and he smiled, "You don't have to hide away from me. You look absolutely beautiful." He exclaimed proudly.

They were both naked; their bodies were heated, resting against one another. It was peculiar, their bodies fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle, it was like they were true soul mates. Every curve to muscle locked together.

Gabriella touched his cheek and felt herself shiver as Troy's lips brushed against her palm.

"I will always love you, you believe me don't you?" He whispered, he watched the tears shining in her eyes and he pleaded she believed him, "And I will never, ever try and hurt you."

Gabriella took a deep satisfying breath as his lips found her cleavage; he nuzzled into her skin and smiled, "You'll always be mine."

Gabriella giggled, "And you will always be mine." She said and she brought him close hoping to lose herself with him into the night…

…WHEN Troy woke Gabriella was sleeping, it was late the next day. He looked at her, contentment lingering over him. He kissed her shoulder careful not to wake her for right at that moment she looked too beautiful to bother.

"My Gabriella, 'He said, he stroked her hair and she shifted in her sleep, turning in his arms, her bare body once again moulding against his own, "My beautiful, gentle Gabriella."

They had made love, soft, tender, wonderful love. It was life affirming and spectacular and everything that both of them wanted and needed. He remembered with uneasy sorrow how Gabriella had whimpered and cried when they became one. Making love to Gabriella was passionate, pleasurable and breathtaking, he didn't want to hurt her but he had, even after his promise. Afterwards he had held her while tears coursed down her cheeks and he rubbed her back, kissing her vehemently, willingly promising her that it would be better for her next time.

She shifted in his arms again and sighed, murmuring his name. Troy nuzzled down closer to her.

Her eyes flickered open and when she saw him she smiled. She tried to move but she cried a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

When Gabriella saw Troy she smiled, "I'm fine; I'm fine when I'm with you." 

"I'll make sure it's better next time Gabi, it won't hurt you next time." Troy proclaimed softly.

"I believe you, 'Gabriella replied kissing her husband's chest, "Now, do you want breakfast?"

Troy shook his head, "You stay in bed and rest up. You're still feeling the affects and you're tired from all that cooking yesterday. I'll make breakfast."

Before Gabriella could protest Troy was already out of the bed and getting changed. Before he left the room he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella muttered before rolling over to sleep, feeling the pain aching in her body, who knew what possible yearning could make you feel?

**Right, it's late and I'm **_**really**_** tired so I'm going to bed now. Plus my mother and grandmother will kill me of I'd don't sleep soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that Troy and Gabriella finally…you know…they might get closer again! Anyway guys, review! xoxMusicalxox**


	18. Married Life

**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews, you always know I appreciate them and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, I'm loving writing it! **

**Anyway, so I don't own High School Musical but I can imagine my life if I did…**

**Chapter 17 – Married Life**

"TROY, can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked as she sipped her orange juice.

They were having breakfast together; the scenario felt right and real. Both believed they'd be awkward around each other having finally slept together but it didn't seem so. They were comfortable around one another, it was perfect.

"Hmm." Troy muttered though his attention was on the paper in front of him, there was a rather interesting story on basketball players that had captured him up.

"Was I…I…your first? 'Gabriella stammered, that caught Troy's attention, he spilt his tea all over the table and he stood, staggering to clean it up, crimson in the cheeks, "I wasn't, was I?" She replied, Troy could see she wasn't surprised though he didn't want her to be upset.

He coughed looking uneasy, "Um…no." He replied looking ashamed.

Gabriella smiled though he could see disappointment shining in her eyes, "Do I know her?" She questioned, Gabriella couldn't help it, she wanted to know, she wanted to know if she was special, more special than her.

"No, you don't know her. I was seventeen, that was two years ago." Troy said trying to reassure her in some way.

"That's alright Troy, I understand. This was…was…before me, I mean…I understand that there were others before me. I mean I had a boyfriend before you when I was fourteen. I didn't sleep with him but I had one." Gabriella exclaimed, she realised she had made him feel embarrassed and she shouldn't have done it.

Touching his hand she brought him back to her smiling, "Was she important?" She asked.

"No." Troy replied instantly, shaking his head.

"Then I don't care, I love you." She said smiling.

Troy chuckled pulling her into a hug; he held her close feeling like he had betrayed her in some way. He knew Gabriella hadn't slept with anyone, he knew immediately that night when she had cried. Troy knew from then on in, however, that she would be the only woman to share his bed. He loved her, he loved her more than life itself and he would never betray her trust, never!

LATER that day, the couple decided a walk was what could clear their minds. They were both still tired but the fresh air was wonderful, clearing their lungs, filling their hearts with completion.

"Look, the parks up ahead, let's go." Gabriella exclaimed cheerfully, she started to run, Harry bounding behind her on his lead and Troy watched smiling.

He watched her for a moment, examining her as she bounded in front of him. He couldn't believe how he had grown accustom to her long thick brown hair, curled and bouncing wildly as she ran, her hips, curvy and seductive, entirely his, belonging to him and only him. She turned to look at him, her smile wide and splendid, her big cinnamon coloured eyes sparkling with joy. Troy's heart leapt, in fact it was doing somersaults. He couldn't help it, she was simply sensational.

"Troy, come on." She moaned waving.

Troy smiled; catching up with her he wrapped his arms around her waist, tickling her wildly. Gabriella shrieked into a burst of laughter, allowing her to pull her down onto the grass in the safety of the park. They lay there laughing and giggling,

She caressed her nose with his; Gabriella was happy, very happy.

"Troy?"

Troy pulled away to look at Gabriella, she was beaming up at him. She looked proud, he watched as she played with the ring on her finger.

"Yes Gabi?" He replied.

"I'm glad I married to you." Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled, "You are?"

Gabriella nodded; she turned in his arms, cuddled up against him. They were near inseparable, locked together.

"Yes, 'She yawned, closing her eyes, Troy could understand how tired Gabriella was, he was equally exhausted, "I think I might just like being married to you."

Troy kissed her cheek, "I'm glad you approve."

"And for the record, I'm angry at our parents…for you know…doing this to us but…I've learnt to love you. I'm glad we're together." Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy listened as her breathing evened out, he smiled as he felt Harry's head on his foot, the puppy too, it seemed had fallen asleep. He put his head against her own, she was his wife and now it seemed perfect to touch her, to hold her and all the other things they were both entitled to. Troy was comfortable and in the arms of the woman he loved…he was safe.

IT was the movement that woke Gabriella, she felt Troy shift beside her and when she opened her eyes wearily he was sitting up, talking to someone.

Gabriella followed suit, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She was surprised to see a young tall African American man and a young white blonde haired woman conversing with Troy. She had never met them before but Troy was up and embracing them like he'd know them for years.

She stood up, taking Harry in her arms and walked over to where the three were standing. When Troy saw her, his face lit up with happiness, he took her hand and smiled.

"Gabriella, this is Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evan's, their dating, their old friends, Zeke, Sharpay…this is my wife, Gabriella." Troy said introducing them all.

"It's great to meet you Gabriella…wait…did you just say…wife?" Zeke stuttered.

"Yes, Gabriella and I got married, four months ago." Troy nodded, he watched as Gabriella shook both Sharpay's and Zeke's hands.

"This is different, are you happy?" Sharpay asked beaming.

"Very happy." Troy nodded and Gabriella smiled.

"Then we have no right to ask questions…so…are you liking the married life?" Sharpay said smirking, Zeke gasped, the one thing Sharpay had said they had no right to do was the very thing she had done. Sometimes his girlfriend confused him.

"Marriage…is…well…interesting." Gabriella replied.

"Interesting, 'Sharpay said nodding her head with intrigue, she turned to Zeke pouting, "Zeke I want to get married."

"Whoa there Shar…it's a little too early to be thinking like that." Zeke said, holding up his hands in protest.

Sharpay nudged him in the ribs and he chuckled, "I'll think about it." He said offering her a half hearted smile.

Sharpay nodded looking pleased with herself. Troy and Gabriella chuckled; Zeke and Sharpay looked downright adorable.

"Hey, we're having lunch over at Kelsi's apartment later, do you want to come? Jason and Kelsi haven't seen you in ages; they'll want to meet Gabriella." Sharpay offered.

Troy looked awkward, "I don't know, would we be intruding?"

"Of course not, Ryan and Martha too! Hey, where's Chad, he could come? We could get the whole gang back together? Please?" Zeke asked brightly.

Gabriella gave Troy the puppy dog eyes, she wanted to meet his old friends, she wanted to know everything about him. It was vital that they knew enough about each other to make their relationship last.

"Okay, okay. We'll come, if it's not too much trouble." Troy answered surrendering.

"You know it won't be, 'Sharpay said waving her hand dramatically, "Come over around about 3.30pm."

"Alright, and you'd better tell Kelsi to put up another seat. Chad's got a girlfriend." Troy replied.

"Ooh, really, 'Sharpay said and even Zeke looked surprised, "A steady girlfriend, what's her name?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Taylor Mckessie. She's my best friend." Gabriella told them.

Sharpay and Zeke smiled, "Well, we'll see you later."

As they were walking off, Sharpay turned, "Gabriella, we'll have a talk later, some girly talks. It's going to be great, Toodles!"

Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"I like them." She admitted.

"Their kind of embarrassing, but you learn to love them." He said and taking her hand he began to lead her home to get ready for later, it was going to be so much fun!

**Tada! Another chapter, this one was kind of short but I've been really busy, coursework and all. :D xxx I'll update when I can and before any of you ask, no Sharpay wasn't the girl Troy slept with before, we never know her name. I don't like Troypay in the least…eww, and hate mentioning it. Sorry to all you Troypay lovers! Anyway Troyella forever and review!**


	19. Friends

**Hey guys, sorry you've all had to wait for this chapter. The start of school is always unpleasant for me because I hardly remember where my classes are…seriously lol.**

**I found out I passed my official board of Music, Grade 5 singing exam today, I passed with 103 points! This is my lowest ever but still a pass, another step closer to college:D **

**I hope you all had a good day in school, for those who go to school lol, if not; maybe this will cheer you all up. Also, I wrote a one shot called '**_**The Super Mom**_**' if any of you are interested, those who have read it, thank you, those who haven't, please check it out. It's kind of sweet!**

**Chapter 18 – Friends**

"DO you think they'll like me Troy? I mean…we're not intruding are we?" Gabriella asked cautiously, she was sitting beside Troy in the car twiddling her thumbs anxiously, Troy in her opinion, looked calm and quiet. She was a nervous wreck and she had no idea why?

Troy took her hand in his and Gabriella closed her eyes softly, enjoying the smoothness of his skin and the way his fingers brushed against her the palm of her hand. It tickled, bring an ease upon her almost instantly.

"They love you…just like I do, 'He exclaimed in a hushed tone of voice, he seemed to catch his moment of superior romance for he blushed directing his attention back onto the road ahead of him, "Anyway, it was you who wanted to go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella stubbornly replied regally lifting her head in defiance though she knew he was right.

"Don't be silly, you gave me the puppy dog eyes. If you hadn't batted your eyelashes so thoroughly I would have argued more about going." Troy chuckled reaching forward and poking her side, making her laugh infectiously.

Gabriella suddenly gasped, her vision blurred over, her thoughts were spinning. She touched her forehead in her panic. For a split moment in time she wasn't sure where she was…until Troy's hand on her's brought her back to the present.

"Gabi, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, she looked around and realised he had stopped the car and all of his attention was focused on her.

She took in his face though her eyes were still blurred over, she could make out his furrowed brow, nervous and terrified and his eye's glimmering over her protectively.

A moment later, Gabriella's sight returned and she felt a little better with herself though she was frightened for nothing had ever happened like that before.

"I'm fine, 'She giggled, Troy didn't look convinced, "I'm just sleepy that's all. Later when we come home, I'll talk a long nap. Okay?" She said, she needed him to feel better about her. She'd never get to meet Troy's friends if he thought she was ill. It was a one off, she felt much better…or so it seemed?

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? I don't mind, I'd phone the guys and explain." Troy said.

"No, everything's fine. I'm okay." She replied a little too quickly.

Troy looked awkward and hesitant but Gabriella smiled widely trying to show him in some way that she was alright and after a minute or two, he seemed convinced for he turned the engine back on and they started their journey back up.

The rest of the way to the Neilson apartment was quiet and uneasy.

"NOW, don't be nervous at all. They'll love you." Troy whispered encouragingly as they knocked on Kelsi Neilson's door a mere ten minutes later from their journey.

Troy was still worried for his wife, she looked pale and he was sure it was nothing to do with her nerves for meeting his friends. He wasn't entirely sure what had gone on in the car but he was eager to find out soon.

The door swung open and a tiny, happy looking woman with mousy brown hair and bold eyes hidden behind rounded glasses stood in the doorway looking absolutely delighted. She threw her arms around Troy, squealing quietly in her joy.

"It's great to see you, we've all missed you." The woman said pulling away, she looked across at Gabriella and smiled, "And you must be Gabriella. Sharpay's already filled me in about you. It's great to meet you." She proclaimed.

"Gabriella, this is Kelsi Neilson." Troy said beaming.

Kelsi hugged Gabriella as eagerly as she had done with Troy. Gabriella was truly touched by her kind hearted welcome.

"Come in, come in. Everyone's waiting for you. Chad and Taylor are here too. She seems nice…but who would've thought…our Chad, _an actual girlfriend_? They don't last long normally, this one has been going on for a while, right?" Kelsi queried.

"Yes, 'Troy replied removing Gabriella's coat and placing it comfortably on the coat hangers, Gabriella observed, it seemed like he was at home, "Chad seems quite set on Taylor. He really likes her."

Kelsi chuckled, "Well only time will tell. Come in, meet the gang." She said directing her last comment to Gabriella with a wonderful enthusiasm and she opened the door and let the couple in.

THE warm and gentle atmosphere she was welcome into made Gabriella feel blissfully happy about her decision to come to the dinner. Though she was unsure of what had come over her back in the car, she was ready to forget about it until it was necessary to worry. She was fine now, right?

Kelsi began to introduce everyone; there were a good amount of people crowded up in the room.

"This is my boyfriend Jason Cross, 'She stated introducing a tall, jet black haired man with dull but beaming eyes and a kind smile upon his face, "Jason, this is Gabriella Bolton."

"It's great to meet you." Jason said hugging her before he turned to greet Troy.

Kelsi nodded in obvious pleasure, "Of course you know Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke." She said and all four, in perfect unison, raised their hands to wave.

Gabriella and Troy returned their greeting.

"And finally, 'Kelsi said, "Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother and his friend Martha Cox, 'She said and Gabriella found herself smiling back at a young man who did look shockingly a like with his sister, obvious, her same bright blonde hair and happy, dazzling smile, "Hi." She said and then turned to look at a rather big boned woman with thick, lovely brown haired curled with kindly eyes and a long, elegant nose, "He, it's great to meet you."

Kelsi clapped her hands in obvious amusement, "Shall we go and have lunch then? It's ready." She said and everyone nodded and getting up they retired to the kitchen.

DINNER was wonderful; Gabriella and Troy learnt that Kelsi and Jason had made the meal and what a fantastic meal it was. Gabriella realised she liked being with Troy's friends, they were real people, fun loving and good hearted. They were talkative and lively. They were the kind of people she could be around all the time and always be comfortable.

Of course when the conversation turned to Gabriella and Troy's marriage…things felt…a little awkward…

It was Sharpay who started the conversation as per usual for she seemed to be the giddiest though Gabriella noticed that Sharpay had a dominating streak in her and often used it against Ryan and Zeke.

"So, married life? How did it happen?" She asked them with interest.

Gabriella quickly swallowed the carrot she had been eating and smiled, "Um…Troy and I were arranged to be married." 

The table (All except Chad and Taylor) erupted into gasps; Gabriella and Troy shared frustrated eyes and in truth Chad and Taylor couldn't blame them.

"An arranged marriage? So do you two…like love each other or is…is it just friendship?" Jason asked his jaw open wide, damn near possible to hit the floor.

"Oh no, we're in love. At first it was friendship but it just changed into something more and now we're inseparable." Troy explained proudly, touching Gabriella's hand on the table.

The friend all exchanged beaming smiles for Troy and Gabriella did look happy and they looked at each other with soft, passionate, worshipping eyes. The sight was endearing, Troy seemed to watch Gabriella with protective, anxious, greedy eyes, knowing she was his and only his. Gabriella, her eyes were different, they were soft, timid and lovable. Everything a woman should harbour when she admires the man she loves.

"I might have been a little stubborn in the beginning…I mean…I actually saw Troy as the enemy in the beginning but…now I love him." The young brunette whispered.

"Do you get along then?" Martha asked before she picked up her orange juice and sipped it.

"Yeah, we have fun. When we're not acting like an old married couple we're the best of friends." Troy nodded.

The friends smiled, "So, you're not angry at your parents?" Zeke questioned and Chad nodded for he too wanted to know how they felt.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another, "Angry…yes but also thankful for bringing us together. We'll never forgive our parents for what they've done but apparently they were thinking of us." Gabriella replied.

"Well I for one am pleased you're happy, 'Taylor said, she rose her glass and everyone laughed and followed suit, "To Troy and Gabriella, may they love each other for ever."

Everyone nodded and clinked glasses and Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand and winked at her, he hoped it would last forever, she was his soul.

TAYLOR sat in the back garden with Martha that evening watching the boy's play basketball. It looked fun but Taylor preferred to keep away from anything that was going to clunk her in the head and make her look like an idiot in front of everyone.

"So, Chad really seems to like you." Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah, I actually thought it wouldn't work out because you know Chad, he's way too big headed to hold a relationship but I was actually wrong. I really like being with him. Taylor answered, she liked Martha, she was friendly and quite simple to talk to. She shared Taylor's love of physics; she was someone that Taylor could sit down and have a genuine down – to – earth conversation with.

"Aren't you afraid, 'Martha asked frowning in confusion, "Of what the future brings with him?" 

"A little but I find that Chad's exciting enough for boring old me and if the future brings excitement with it then I'm happy." She said smugly.

Martha and Taylor turned their attention back to the boys and laughed. It was then that Taylor learnt that no matter what or who Chad was or what kind of character he was perceived to be, she was in love with him. The feeling was real.

GABRIELLA got into the car beside Troy that evening and yawned happily to herself, the friends were all waving them off, blowing kisses and acting like complete and utter idiots but she liked it.

As they drove down the road on their way back to their house Troy looked at her and chuckled, "Go on, go to sleep and I'll carry you in when we get there."

She laughed, "You sure?" For Gabriella was honestly exhausted though she didn't know why.

"Yeah, sleep it off." Troy replied.

Gabriella turned on her side and closed her eyes, "Troy." 

"Yes Gabi."

"For the record, I love your friends, their awesome." She complimented.

"And now, their your friends too." Troy said and that was the last thing Gabriella heard before she slowly dropped off to sleep.

**I was actually disappointed with this chapter. I thought I'd manage it but obviously not. Please review guys, can't wait to hear from you. Si xxx**


	20. Everyday I Love You

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. I am glad most of you liked it, thanks for the awesome advice, it's fully noted. Anyway, I know a lot of you are interested in what's going on with Gabriella. You're just going to have to wait and see, okay. Lol**

**Also, the talented writer, z****anessatogether4evr, who is currently writing '**_**Puppy Love**_**' check it out, its adorable, seriously, it's one of my favourites, has changed her name to xoxMusicalGirlxox and though this is fine by me you guys might get confused so just to warn you on behalf. Lol, seriously, check out her stories, she's fantastic.**

**Chapter 19 – Everyday I Love You**

KISSING her shoulder softly, Troy pulled himself up and out of bed and admired Gabriella's sleeping form with a doting satisfaction.

She looked beautiful still; her face was pale, silhouetted by her all too perfect curls. He lay close to her, taking in her rich scent. He was still trying to figure out how he hand winded up with anyone as gloriously fascinating as Gabriella. She was surely not ordinary and more on the lines of extraordinary in Troy's eyes.

She hadn't been well for a few days, suffering from constant sickness and the feeling of queasiness. He was worried about her; it had all started four days ago when she had gone dizzy in the car, on their way to their friend's house. Troy had spent the rest of the week taking care of her, as a good husband only should, and Gabriella was earnestly pleased that he was being so loving.

_**I don't know, but I believe  
**_

_**That some things are meant to be  
**_

_**And that you'll make a better me  
**_

_**Everyday I love you,**_

Troytouched her hair tenderly, listening lustfully as she murmured his name ramblingly in her sleep.

"Always mine, 'He exclaimed quietly, "Permanently mine."

Gabriella shifted and turned in her rest, nuzzling her nose into his stomach, her arms wrapping around his waist. Troy couldn't say he wasn't worried about her; he was terrified for apart from the allergy problem in the beginning of their marriage, Gabriella had never shown signs of extreme illness. If she didn't improve he would definitely be taking her to the Doctors.

He kissed her one more time and laughed, "Sleep well my Gabi." He exclaimed and with that he reluctantly got out of bed and made his way downstairs to make some breakfast.

TAYLOR and Chad were on their way to Albu Street, where Taylor and her Mother lived. Their hands were interlocked together; they were happy, far happier than any of them ever believed they could be.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Chad smiled and Taylor felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She lived for his kind compliments and how his eye's lingered on her, bright and beaming with reigning joy. She brought her head close to his, brushing her lips against his before pulling away and laughing.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr Danforth." She teased nudging him with her elbow.

Taylor looked ahead, her home standing in front of her. She wanted to see her Mother, to introduce _properly_ to Chad. She wanted her to be proud of her choice on a suitable boyfriend. Yes, Chad was as dumb as anyone came but he was sweet and idolising. Who could ask for a better partner?

"Come on, 'She exclaimed softly, "You'll love my Mom's brownies. She promised she'd make some." Chad smiled and with that she began to lead him through the garden, eager for acceptance from her Mother…

_**I never thought that dreams came true  
**_

_**But you showed me that they do  
**_

_**You know that I learn something new  
**_

_**Everyday I love you**_

IT was at least 9.10am and Troy heard anxious, speedy feet dashing across the floor from upstairs. He leapt up from the sofa, instantly forgetting the television programme he was watching, and darted upstairs barely making it half way before he could hear Gabriella being sick.

He scurried into the bedroom wondering whether she hadn't made her destination to the bathroom but as he saw the empty room and the echoes of Gabriella being sick, he was positive that she had made it.

He came and stood behind her, holding her hair as she hung over the toilet, the sickness emptying her. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back comfortingly as she lifted her head slowly; her eye's drooped in her weariness. She stood and smiled faintly before she filled the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water into her face.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he handed her a towel to dry her face.

She accepted the towel, wiping her face dry before nodding, "Yes, I think I've got a sickness bug or something. I really don't feel very well." Gabriella murmured.

"Go lie back down for a while and I'll bring you up a nice warm cup of tea." Troy offered.

Gabriella smiled faintly, "No, no, it's alright, 'She answered, at that moment Hazel came padding into the bathroom purring affectionately, she picked him up and scratched him behind his ear, she walked past Troy flushing the contents of her stomach down the toilet as she went, "I'm just going to sit in bed and read for a little and then I'll clean my teeth. I don't like this taste in my mouth."

Troy nodded and put his arms around her, avoiding Hazel's demonic eyes. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Are you sure you okay? Maybe the Doctor is…is appropriate?" He asked her.

"It's fine. It's nothing serious. If I was worried I'd be over to the Doctor's clinic immediately." Gabriella exclaimed softly.

"I worry about you though, more than you think sometimes." Troy argued caressing her cheek, Gabriella closed her eye's falling into his hold on her, she gently kissed the side of his palm delicately before reopening her eyes and looking up at him with semi content eyes, "If anything were to happen to you…I'd…I'd never forgive myself." He whispered.

"I know, but everything okay. You don't have to worry." Gabriella replied and with one swift kiss on his cheek, she departed leaving him both nervous and breathless.

_**'Cos I believe that destiny  
**_

_**Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
**_

_**And you'll never live until you love  
**_

_**With all your heart and soul.**_

"SO Mom, what do you think?" Taylor asked as Chad left the room to take a phone call.

Mrs Mckessie was grinning over her mug of hot chocolate at her young daughter with an appraising glint in her eye. Taylor felt relieved that her Mother seemed to like Chad; they had gotten on well, talking about anything and everything.

"He seems like a good young lad, I like him though he seems to rely on you for intelligence." Mrs Mckessie laughed.

"Oh, well…Chad is very intelligent…it's just he doesn't seem to believe it himself sometimes. You're right, he is a good person." Taylor replied nodding.

A moment later Chad returned and sat beside Taylor, kissing her cheek chastely.

"So Chad, you're the one who's been taking up my daughter's time, 'Mrs Mckessie said, she was riled up to tease Chad and she had to fight back a giggle, "I don't know how many times I've walked into her bedroom and found an empty bed. I know where she is at those times." She exclaimed wiggling her sleek eyebrows suggestively.

Chad and Taylor gasped both blushing, they looked embarrassed. It was Taylor who bucked up the courage to speak first.

"Mom…it's not what it looks like…well…it is…but –"

Mrs Mckessie cut Taylor off laughing; both Chad and Taylor frowned in confusion.

"My precious, I was a teenager once too…besides you're both nineteen. You're mature." She said.

Taylor knew her Mother was telling them that they were mature enough to have sex but it wasn't a pleasant conversation to have with her Mom in front of her boyfriend. She looked at Chad for some support but he seemed too flabbergasted to even talk, he just sat there, his mouth wide open in shock.

She elbowed him hard in his ribs and he almost jolted back to life.

"Mrs Mckessie, I can assure you that my intentions, prior to what they've been before, are entirely respectful and loving with your daughter, 'He said and Taylor and even Mrs Mckessie fell into a silence, "I honestly love her and I'm willing to show her what kind of man I can be. She may see me as some idiot who can't walk around without tripping over my feet…or someone who only cares about sex and basketball but…it's not like that. Your daughter in my eyes is perfect and…I want to be with her."

Both Mother and daughter were stunned, watching Chad as he made his truly fantastical speech about his undying love for his Girlfriend. It was loving; adoring, warm…they both felt his emotions. They both felt how true his words were and Taylor couldn't help the tears dripping down her cheek. She touched her hand and all three sat there together…locked in their own thoughts…drenched in love.

_**'Cos I believe that destiny  
**_

_**Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
**_

_**And you'll never live until you love  
**_

_**With all your heart and soul**_

"HOW are you feeling now?" Troy queried.

Gabriella lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him with her young, bold eyes of cinnamon. She kissed his torso softly and smiled.

"I'm well enough. Tired…always tired…but good." She replied.

"I'm glad; you really frighten me when you're not well." Troy whispered.

"Don't be frightened, I'm perfect. Actually…I was wondering…whether I'm…well…I –" Gabriella stopped looking hesitant.

Troy sat up on the sofa, making do so too. He touched her cheek, perplexity clearly written across his features.

"What?" He asked her.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed, shrugging her shoulder's briskly. Troy didn't know what she was talking about or what she thinking.

"What is it?" He pleaded.

Gabriella looked up at him. Her soft smile was beautiful, lighting up her face. Tears sparkled in her eyes and the determined look upon her face made Troy realise immediately, that she had been thinking about what she wanted to tell him for a good while.

"It's…I just wonder whether…I could possibly be…it doesn't matter." She answered shaking her head.

"What?" He asked more desperately.

"No, it really doesn't matter." Gabriella replied, she turned in his arms, confusion searing through her entire body, Troy decided he wouldn't push her into telling him her worries, when she was ready…she would open up to him.

**I'm going to finish it there because it's quite late. I hope I left some good clues into the chapter…some of you should've caught on. I believe most of you will, you've all got the intelligence for it. :D**

**I'm reading one of my favourite books 'Twilight' for the second time because I didn't long read it the first time. A few months ago. I love it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading again and keep your eyes open for the next chapter, xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxxx**


	21. Mrs Montez And The Great Advice

**I'm so happy you all reviewed guys…now I know you're all anxious to find out what's going on so I'm just going to jump straight into it today…without babbling. Shocking, I know lol :D**

**Chapter 20 – Mrs Montez And The Great Advice**

THE sun rose over Albuquerque bright and early that warm Saturday morning. It had been exactly three weeks since Gabriella's illness had swept over her and much to her own disappointment and Troy's worry…she was relatively the same. She was still unwell.

As Troy and Gabriella got closer, their love for one another expanded, boundless. Everything they did as a couple brought them together more and more. At first, they had fought it, especially Gabriella. It was harder…harder now to fight with feelings. Whilst sometimes their minds would yell no…another part, their bodies, their souls…their hearts would scream yes. They loved one another and nothing would stop that one, spectacular, miraculous sensation from ebbing away.

The pair were up bright and early, walking down the street together towards the park. Their hands were interlocked, almost fused together by their maddening love for one another. They were on their way to find their parents, meeting them in the park. Both were exceedingly jubilant.

"Troy, do you like life changing experiences?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip in what looked like extreme concentration.

Troy was confused, he didn't know where Gabriella was coming from, she looked nervous in the light and tightening his hold on his hand he shrugged his shoulder's a little.

"Not really, it all depends on what the life changing experience is. I mean, if it's a good thing then I suppose it would be good, if it's bad then…well it's just bad, isn't it?" He replied.

Troy really didn't know what Gabriella was talking about. She seemed disappointed with his answer and for this he was even more riddled with bewilderment. He studied his wife's features, pale in face as she had been for just over the three weeks and eye's flashing with weariness like she hadn't slept in a while. The bags under her eyes, though small in size, _seemed_ to be evidence enough.

"Is anything bothering you Gabi? Something you might want to talk about?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella laughed cleverly and yet Troy could tell from the crackling of her voice that she was lying, "No, of course not, 'She chuckled, "I'm fine. Why would you even think that?"

He smiled, pulling her to a halt beside him and facing her, "I know you better than anyone Gabriella. I can you read you like a book. You are my wife after all." He exclaimed.

Troy hugged Gabriella warmly, stroking her hair as she buried her head into his shoulder. Being so close made her realise how much she wanted to be close to him. He felt good in her arms, his hard chest acting like her shield from the worries that faced her.

"No matter what's worrying you Gabriella…I'll always be here for you. You know that, don't you?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "It kind of reminds me of when we were little and…

………_**Flashback………**_

_Gabriella, eight years old at the time found her best friend Troy Bolton sitting on the swings in his garden with a weak, empty expression etched across his charming little face. She approached him, smiling softly. He sat there, not swinging as he usually did but clutching onto his favourite basketball. The simplistic action confused Gabriella for swings weren't for sitting…they were for…well SWINGING! _

_She sat beside him on the swing and looked at him with her grand brown eyes, "Hey Troy." She whispered._

"_Hi, 'He whispered quietly, Troy didn't bother to look up, he just sat there, head drooped, his lips fixed into a quivering pout, Gabriella felt her heart call out to him, she was worried about him, "You're going back in two days huh?"_

"_I know, 'Gabriella managed a cautious smile, "Troy? Why do they keep separating us?"_

_Gabriella was far too young to understand but the way their parents kept them apart and only allowed each other a week of each other's company made her feel sorrowful. She was intently attached to Troy in every way possible and to be away from him, even for someone so young, made her heart throb._

"_I don't know, 'Troy exclaimed and he looked up at her and for that split moment in time Gabriella realised why Troy looked so upset, "It's not fair is it?"  
_

_The little girl agreed completely with her friend, "No, it's not, 'She brightened up immediately, seeing a solution, "But Mama told me that we'll be together again some day…forever."  
_

_Troy frowned, "Forever? Really?" He said in a hushed up voice, cloaked in elated surprise._

"_Really." Gabriella said._

_She touched his hand kindly and bold brown eyes locked with strong ultramarine and Gabriella blushed, "I'll always be here for you, you know that, don't you?"_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

… "I remember that day, that was the best day of my life…except for the day we got married of course." Troy whispered.

Gabriella lifted her head off her husband's shoulder; her brow was furrowed with interest, "Why?" She inquired.

"It was the day I had hope…hope that somewhere deep down inside…you might've loved me. The way I loved you." He said, he allowed his finger the luxury of touching her cheek, tracing its way down to her jaw and the back up.

Gabriella hiccupped back a tear and smiled kissing him resolutely on the lips, bringing her hands to feel the nape of hair at the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of his lips, dancing against hers.

"You have no idea how you torture me." She giggled resting her forehead against his.

Troy laughed, "Oh believe me Gabi, I know." 

CHAD sat down on the phone talking with one of his old team mates from High School, Michael Richards; he was one of Troy's friends from the basketball team. **(Just to let everyone know, you never really see Michael Richards and we don't here much about him lol)**

Michael was suggesting Chad buy his car and Chad…well, he wasn't interested. In truth Chad was looking for a car for Taylor, he wanted to surprise her, give her a big present and getting her a car was perfect. Michaels car however was not the car for his perfect Taylor.

"But Chad, Betty is a sweetie, 'Michael said referring to the car he had named 'Betty' for he loved the old heap of junk, "You'll love her." 

"Love? Ha! I can't love her." Chad sneered, he was unaware of Taylor standing behind him and since Chad was on the phone, Taylor, unfortunately only caught his side of the conversation.

"But you'll adore her when you see her. She's silver in colour. Easy to drive." Michael argued.

Chad snorted, trying to hide his laughter, Taylor's heart sunk in her chest, sobbing inwardly, "Yeah, she's a pretty little thing, I know but what can I do. A couple of hundreds and I get to play about with her for a while until she gets boring. Believe me pal, she'll get boring. She's not _really_ in my interest."

Taylor stumbled backwards, Chad thought she was boring. He was using her, playing her about. She was some sex toy, there for his entertainment. He'd told her he'd given her the money for cleaning his house but apparently not, she was just someone he could use up before he finished her. She knew it, he was too good to be true and all men were idiots in the end. All men used her.

"Oh come on, 'Michael pleaded, "Just give her a try. Betty is a smooth ride."

"Sure, you say that now but really, she's the most unsatisfying ride ever. Am I right?" Chad chuckled.

Taylor wiped away a stray tear. Chad smiled looking around, still unaware that she was behind him, "Look I've got to go. Taylor will be in soon. I don't want her to know about this."

"Fine. Bye." Michael said angrily and he hung up.

Chad chuckled and turned around, he found Taylor standing in front of him, tears sliding pitifully down her high, elegant cheeks.

"Taylor? Are you alright?" He asked stepping forward, clearly worried for her, she backed away looking at him with cold eyes.

"Don't!" She snapped.

Chad didn't know what to do, why was she behaving like this? What was wrong with her? Taylor tried to wipe away another tear but afterwards another followed and then another until she couldn't stop herself, she was crying rivers.

"Cuteness, baby, please what's the matter? Tell me." He pleaded, Chad was desperate, anxious to know what was wrong with her, what had affected her and had made her so grief-stricken.

"Don't ever call me Cuteness again." Taylor snarled, she turned her back on Chad, her shoulders heaving, jolting as she sobbed.

Chad couldn't understand, Taylor was behaving in such a peculiar way.

"Taylor, has anyone hurt you? Who are they and I'll –"

Taylor stopped Chad quickly, "I thought you cared about me."

"Huh? Taylor, what are you talking about? You're confusing me?" Chad exclaimed, he looked at her crestfallen face, the tears dripping down her cheeks, her body trembling and the sudden need to touch her was unbearable, he wanted to be near her.

"I'd expect that from you Chad, so _stupid _you get confused by one mere sentence, 'Her words sliced through him, made his heart break, snap in two and lay there pitifully, "Just a little slapper, that's all I am for you. Well, I'm leaving…before I'm left." She said and snatching up her jacket she stormed out of the living room.

Chad stood there, too damaged by Taylor's words to move, he was frozen on the spot, his mouth held open in surprise.

"Taylor." He whispered blankly as if unsure of where she had gone, as if by some strange wonderful miracle, she would return.

THE day had gone quite pleasantly, Gabriella was happy to see her parents behaving so well and to see Troy behaving so civilly with them. She knew in her secret heart that he hadn't forgiven them for what they had done and she couldn't blame him, she was his wife, she supported him.

Her thoughts went fuzzy and dizziness overwhelmed her again, she decided it was time to speak with her mother. She touched Sojourner's hand and brought her attention to her.

"Mama, 'She whispered gently, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Troy, who was sitting talking with his father looked up at her with curiosity, she smiled softly, bending down to kiss him chastely on the lips before she took her Mothers hand and was making her way across the park.

"We won't be long, just a quick walk." She exclaimed.

Troy nodded and Gabriella turned away from him, relieved to be free of the stress she had endured over the past few weeks.

Sojourner squeezed her hand softly and chuckled, "What is it my sweetheart?" She asked her.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned to look at her Mother, she closed her eyes, almost unwilling to share with her what had been burdening her for so long. She glanced over to Troy who was sitting with the other members of the family and sighed, his eyes were on her and yet he was talking to Jack with remarkable enthusiasm. Gabriella was pleased, he wouldn't hear her.

"Gabriella, tell me." Sojourner said breaking her away from her reverie.

Gabriella took another agonising breath and blurted out, "I think I'm pregnant." **(Yes most of you were right!)**

"_Pregnant?_" Sojourner gasped loudly.

"Shush, 'Gabriella ordered looking around, her eyes locking on Troy for one moment; she was relieved he hadn't heard, "I don't want anyone to know, especially Troy."

"Why not?" Sojourner asked beaming.

Gabriella looked frightened, "Well, it might be a false alarm…and what if Troy doesn't want a baby. We're both young Mom."

Sojourner suddenly looked intrigued, she out a hand to her mouth and gasped in shock as if the thought had only just registered, "That means you and Troy have had –"

"Yes Mama, 'Gabriella cringed, "We have and I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about it. It's personal. I'm frightened; I've got all the symptoms for the first trimester of a pregnancy." She told her shrugging her shoulders in bafflement.

Sojourner looked thoughtful and Gabriella was instantly interested in everything her Mother could tell her. If it helped her in any way.

"Have you had your monthlies?" She queried.

"No." Gabriella answered shaking her head.

"When are you due?" Sojourner asked her, she saw the look of confusion on Gabriella's face, she knew the youngster was worried about the whole incident and she truly couldn't blame her.

"I was due two weeks ago…it never came." Gabriella whispered, tears glinting ferociously in her eyes.

"Look, the only way you're going to find out if you are pregnant is by doing a pregnancy test." Sojourner explained.

"I know but I'm frightened of the results…what if I am pregnant and Troy doesn't want the baby and what if I'm not pregnant. Then my hopes would've been raised for nothing." The young, beautiful brunette admitted looking downhearted and tragically pitiful.

Sojourner touched her hand and squeezed it, "You'll go on darling. That's all you can do."

IT was later that night, dark outside and Gabriella was sitting on the porch with a hot cup of chocolate cradled in her hands. She listened intently, every sound around her fascinated her nerves, making her feel alive and well. Well enough to go on anyway. She heard the door wing open behind her and out came Troy with Harry padding along side him, his tiny paw's working hard in order to keep up with his master.

"Hi, you've been quiet all day. What's up?" He asked coming to sit beside her.

He gently retrieved her cup from her taking a big gulp before handing it back to her; Gabriella giggled nudging him in the side affectionately.

"Nothing really. I'm just not in a talkative mood today, 'She said, "I suppose I'm tired." 

"Anything you'd like to share." He asked.

"Not really." Gabriella said in a off hand kind of voice, she took a sip of her hot chocolate and gently patted Harry's head as he sat beside her, whining for her attention.

"What, you won't even tell me? Your handsome and loving husband?" Troy teased, feigning shock.

Gabriella laughed, "Not today Mr Bolton. Another time maybe." She whispered.

"Ah! So there is something bothering you?" He said conspicuously.

Gabriella smirked, she thought of a child growing inside her, Troy and her's, their own child. Beautiful, something they had conceived during their first sexual experience together. It made her feel wonderful, tingling over in anticipation. She lent over and kissed him adoringly on the lips, brushing her own attentively over his, moaning with infinite pleasure as his tongue sweepingly explored her willing mouth.

When they pulled away she touched his cheek, letting her hands travel over the features of his face, still surprised that he was so wonderfully handsome and entirely hers.

"I'll tell you soon, 'She whispered kissing him one more time, "Very soon."

**There you are, another chapter. I felt that this chapter needed something but since I'm busy with coursework right now, I can't. I hope you enjoyed it guys, I tried really hard. :D **

**I can't wait to hear from you all guys, your reviews are addictive, really they are. I love them all and wait impatiently for them to start popping up. Also, if you want a fan fiction writer who creates fantastic HSM, check out 'Sarah590' her stories are great and she never fails to impress me! Thanks! **

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	22. Our Creation

_**Hey everyone! **_**I've been kind of busy lately so I'm really, really sorry for not updating. Plus, my computer completely conked out and now we've got another one so…it's taken some getting used to lol. :D**

**Also, I'm still thinking of a new story. I think it'll be a unique one if I can get it sorted out. So do you guys want a new Troyella story?**

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but I sure as hell wish I did! **

**Chapter 21 – Our Creation**

TROY noticed a tremendous change in Gabriella. At one moment her eyes could be dull and unresponsive and another moment they would be alive with magnificent light, free again. He often saw tears glinting in those beautiful eyes and he sometimes wondered why she was so sorrowful.

Her mood swings had gone crazy too.

Of course, he had no idea why? She was sometimes very pleasant, sometimes loving and adorable. She kissed him ardently, held him close to her and simply worshipped him in every way she could…then…other days it would be completely out of control. She would cry over anything and everything. She'd shun him away, push him off her when he got too close and when he tried to capture her lips into a kiss she whimper in protest and shift before he could show her such affection. Troy really didn't know what was wrong with Gabriella but he needed to know what was ailing her so terribly. He was worried.

He wanted to get closer to her, he honestly did, but how could her when she was so weak and so lifeless around him.

It brought back memories…

………_**Flashback………**_

"_Gabi, I think I'm sick." Troy whimpered softly, he was lying in his bed, his body trembling and his face sallow and pale._

_Gabriella touched his hand, her youthful face full with worry. Gabriella coughed before smiling up at his friend, feeling a secret warm adoration towards her._

"_Your Mama said you've just go to rest up. Shall I go get you some crisps? Maybe you want some ice cream?" Gabriella asked softly, she wanted to make him comfortable._

"_No, I'll be okay." He whispered._

_Troy felt helpless. Looking up at Gabriella, wanting to spend all of his time with her, wanting to be with her made him feel all the more sorry for himself._

"_Okay, 'Gabriella exclaimed, she touched his hand and sat beside him, watching him intently, "I'll just sit with you."_

_They sat there together, aware of each other's presence, unaware of each other's feelings. They were young but so very much in depth with their emotions; little Troy and Gabriella were deeply, irretrievably in love with one another. _

"_No matter what Troy, I'm going to be here. We're friends right." Gabriella whispered._

"_Of course we are." Troy proclaimed._

_They sat together until Gabriella slowly fell asleep on Troy's shoulder, it was true, they'd be together forever, neither aware of their betrothal to the other._

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

…SHE was sitting there watching the television blankly; Troy wasn't sure whether she even knew what was going on. She looked distant. He offered her the bowl of popcorn and muttering a coy thank you she took it from him…but did not eat.

"Gabriella." Troy whispered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" Troy asked her lovingly.

Gabriella looked at him, her smile soft though desirable. Her eye's glinted with dejectedness, her body limp and almost unmoveable.

"I…I've been thinking about it." Gabriella replied, she placed the popcorn down on the floor and came and cuddled up beside him.

"So are you?" Troy queried.

She smiled seductively coming out of herself a little, "Maybe." She giggled.

Troy lost his patience a little though he tried not to show it so much, "Look! Tell me! Please, Gabriella, 'He said in a firm but hushed up voice, "I'm worried about you. You don't see that but I am."

Gabriella hiccupped back a tear, "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

………_**Flashback………**_

…_GABRIELLA sat in the bathroom watching the tiny stick change colour knowing it would determine her life from then on in. If she was pregnant then she'd have to think about everything. Troy's reaction the most! Though everything would be on her mind she knew it was her husband that it would affect most, would he want a baby? Would he want her with a big pregnant stomach? _

_Then, what if she wasn't pregnant? Although Gabriella was frightened, well no…terrified she wanted her baby. She would be both thrilled and frightened, both blessed and cursed. _

"_What am I going to do?" She asked herself, she ran a wild hand through her hair and sighed in frustration._

_She looked down on the stick…nothing so far. Frustration overcame her; she sat there for what seemed like hours though it had been only one mere minute. Another minute and it would be all over._

_She would be supported no matter what happened, her Mother wouldn't see her alone even if Troy didn't want the baby, heck even Taylor would help her, she was sure. It was simply the case of Gabriella wanting – no NEEDING Troy to approve, to want the baby just as much as she did. She would earnestly ache with despair if he did not._

_Gabriella's eye's widened, the colour had changed…her hand began to tremble and dropping the pregnancy stick to the floor she almost wretched in confusion and fright…Gabriella Bolton was indeed pregnant!_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

…THEY sat there together in a stunned silence. Gabriella looked at Troy hopefully; her eye's glinting with tears.

"Troy? _Please _say something?" Gabriella whispered hoping to bring his attention to her somehow, he looked so frightened and disturbed, she wondered whether she had done the right thing?

Troy stood, his shoulder's trembling, he made his way over to the window and simply watched the world. Gabriella was more than frightened, her body screamed out 'He hates you!' and she had no idea what she was to do.

"Please, say something, 'She pleaded softly, tears trickling down her cheeks, "Yell at me if you want! Break things but don't stand in silence! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry but please don't be like this." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy turned as if coming out of his confused reverie and looked at Gabriella, his fascinating ultramarine eye's mimicking her own, filled with tears.

"Why are you apologising?" He whispered.

Gabriella choked, "But…you…and –" She couldn't finish her sentence; she was engulfed in a strong warm hug. Troy's arms, Troy's scent and Troy's heavenly lips spreading across her face in passion.

When he stopped his sacred act of loving her he looked down and smiled, "I'm thrilled. Shocked yes, 'He laughed, "But thrilled."

"You're not angry?" Gabriella asked astounded.

"How could I be? We're going to have a baby." Troy said with delight burning through his voice.

The young brunette smiled up at her husband, her eye's beaming equally, her heart leaping. She melted into his arms and they held each other softly, both comfortable, both joyful.

"SO, if it's a girl can we name her Dana? Please?" Troy asked softly, it was late that night, the couple lay in their bed, naked and cloaked in sweat after having making love as a mere celebration of their child.

"Why Dana?" Gabriella queried as Troy kissed her bare shoulder as she lay in his arms, lulled and relaxed after their frantic, worshipping actions.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, I always liked the name."

Gabriella smiled.

"Well, we'll see. Anyway, it's a little too early to be thinking about baby names." She scolded.

"Quite right, 'Troy said, his fingers found her flat, soon to be big, stomach and he caressed her bare skin as if completely taken in by the tiny, pea sized child that was inside, growing every day into a human being, their baby. Their little angel, "We'll have plenty of time and anyway, we'll have lots of children so anyone of them can be called Dana."

"_Loads of Children?_ How many are we planning on having?" Gabriella asked shifting a little, smiling dizzily as she felt her husband's nose nestle into the crook of her neck.

"Hmm, well at least six." Troy joked.

"If we're having six children, 'Gabriella laughed turning in Troy's arms and facing him, her bold eye's smiling, "Then you're giving birth to the rest of them."

They locked eye's, Gabriella felt as if her life was infinitely perfect," Our creation." She laughed.

Troy leaned forward and kissed her, they lay there, their tongues gently moving together, their bodies moulded together, brushing and touching in tenderness.

"How about three children?" Troy whispered between kisses.

Gabriella smirked, tangling her finger's up in his hair, "Three sounds perfect."

**Does that sound okay then? I'm sorry again for the update, I'm trying guys but it's really hard, you know?**

**Anyway, keep reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter:D xxxx**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	23. Something To Celebrate

**Hi everybody! I have a new story coming up; hopefully you'll all be pleased with it. It's called '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' and of course it's a Troyella. The Trailer is up so check it out; I hope you all enjoy it. I can't wait to see what you think.**

**Anyway, here you go, another chapter!**

**Chapter 22 – Something To Celebrate**

"ARE you sure it's the right time to tell everyone the good news Troy?" Gabriella asked as they sat over the breakfast table, Gabriella turned her nose up as Troy offered her some bacon, the smell made her want to puke.

"It's good for you, remember you're eating for two now." Troy said encouragingly.

"I'll eat something else, that smells atrocious." She argued.

Troy tried to change the subject, "What were you asking anyway? About our friends, family?"

"Yes, I mean my Mother knows, 'Gabriella said pushing away the plate of scrambled eggs Troy had presented to her, "I had to talk to someone about it…but are you sure you want to tell everyone else."

Troy mused for a moment, "I just thought it would be best to tell them as soon as we could. I'm excited."

The young woman sighed impatiently but Troy's arms around her waist brought comfort to her. His lips on her cheek, soft, tender and completely Troy. She melted under his touch, how thrilling it was to feel him so enticingly close.

"Please Gabriella, it's no fair holding it all in." He said gently kissing her in such adoration.

"Don't tease me Troy." Gabriella said in irritation though the softness of her husband's lips nipping at her neck was getting worse, she wanted him more, _no_…she needed him more.

Gabriella turned in Troy's arms, glaring, her brows furrowed but her heart thumping, her body trembling with the need for her husband.

"Please, can we tell them? Please." Troy pleaded.

The young woman giggled staring into the ultramarine eyes of Troy, he had such a strong hold on her, he knew how to handle her, she couldn't help it, she crushed her lips against his, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, meeting his with her own, tasting the sweetest of him.

"Pregnancy is good with you, 'Troy muttered between their heated kisses, "You're forceful, I like it." He laughed.

Gabriella pushed him away and Troy grinned, her lips were red and puffy from the kissing, "Fine! We'll invite them over but I'm not doing all the hard work."

"Never my little angel." Troy chuckled.

THE friends all drove to Troy and Gabriella's house together, taking two cars. In one car, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. In the other car, Chad, Ryan and Martha. The conversation on the way over in the second car was interesting, yes very interesting.

"Chad, where's Taylor? Why aren't you with her, you were inseparable?" Martha asked from the front seat looking back at the troubled young man.

"I think it's over guys. Taylor isn't interested anymore." Chad said shaking his head looking absolutely devastated.

"Why? What happened?" Ryan queried.

"I don't know. I'm frightened I've lost her. I was talking to my friend Michael on the floor and suddenly Taylor comes in and she's furious at me. Was it me?" Chad asked.

Ryan and Martha looked at each other in confusion, "You must've done something Chad, otherwise Taylor wouldn't be so angry with you?" Ryan exclaimed.

"But what did I do? That's what's bothering me." Chad complained.

"Well, I think she'll be there today." Martha replied.

"Really?" Chad said, perking up, his eye's bright, his mouth twisting into a fantastic smile.

"Yeah, maybe you should find a way to get her alone, to talk to her." Ryan nodded.

"Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll find out what's hurt her." Chad exclaimed nodding resolutely.

Chad's heart was viciously broken, he needed Taylor, he was in love with her, he ached for her and now he needed her back. He needed Taylor's fine, intelligent, spiritual, beautiful mind to bring back the life in him. He needed it.

TROY opened the door, welcoming everyone inside, Sharpay and Zeke paraded through, Sharpay balancing a tray of Zeke's homemade cookies in her hands. Ryan and Martha followed a little less enthusiastically and then came Kelsi and Jason, hands clasped together, grinning gently.

Chad and Taylor hung back, Chad stopped when he saw Taylor. She looked beautiful, dressed in a simple red summer dress, hair clipped up into a tight plait. She looked at him and glared, cold and mean.

"Wow, you look wonderful." He whispered to her.

Taylor harrumphed angrily, "I'm not talking to you. Don't even know why you're here. This is a scene for family! Not for heartless bastards like you." She snarled and with that she stomped through the door leaving Chad weak and tearful.

Troy came across to his friend and smiled softly, "What was all that in aid of?"

"I'll explain later." Chad whispered dully.

Troy led Chad into the house, Troy a picture of pure happiness and Chad looking miserable and lifeless.

As they entered the room everyone was seated, Sharpay was stroking Harry's ears, the dog trying to lick at her hand warmly. Zeke and Jason were talking amongst each other Martha standing in the middle looking befuddled as they were obviously talking about something that she so did not understand.

Taylor and Kelsi were talking too, Taylor was glaring nastily at Chad who looked heartbroken, his eye's watching his ex lover with passionate, sorry eyes, his body shaking with the need to be near her.

Gabriella and Ryan approached Troy and leaned forward to talk to him.

"What's gone on between Taylor and Chad?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know, 'Ryan answered shaking his head, "Chad doesn't either really."

"Maybe later we should all slip away and just leave them alone for a while. They need to sort through their issues." Gabriella exclaimed.

Ryan and Troy nodded.

"Anyway, what have you brought us here for today?" Ryan asked.

The room went silent, everyone was aware of what they were talking about now, everyone was excited. Surely, it must've been fantastic news.

"Well, how about we go outside where we've made some sandwiches and cakes and we'll talk about it there." Gabriella said and everyone nodded getting up and going out.

AFTER everyone had eaten their fill of cakes and sandwiches Taylor slipped into the house to use the bathroom. On her way back out she was met by a frustrated but sincerely emotional Chad. He looked at her sadly and she glared up at him, still angry.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"To talk." Chad said in a timid voice.

Taylor was surprised for she had never seen Chad look so pitiful, she could see the want in his eye and it took all her strength not to push him up against the wall and kiss him with all the passion she held inside her. She had to remember that she was still furious at him. She had to remember how he'd used her.

"We have nothing to talk about." She snapped.

"Why? Tell me what I did wrong and I'll do everything in my power to change that." Chad pleaded helplessly; he stepped forward and touched her cheek.

Taylor closed her eyes, a wild tear trickling down her cheek, Chad wiped away the tear softly, Taylor adored his touch, it felt perfect. It felt right.

"I won't be hurt again Chad. I'm not your toy. I'm not something you can use when you want to." Taylor snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked astounded.

Taylor smacked his hand away, aware of how she had allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

"Stay away from me, 'Taylor said softly, she had meant to be forceful but that wasn't meant to be, "It's easier this way."

Chad watched her; she brushed past him, the mere touch of her body making him crazy for her. He wanted her to explain, he would do anything to make things better.

GABRIELLA stood feeling bashful. Troy was at her side in an instant; he took her hand with his and smiled.

"Well you all know we've brought you here for a reason and we're ready to tell you." Gabriella whispered.

"This isn't easy –" Troy began.

"And it may come as a shock to you all; heck it came as a shock to us." Gabriella finished laughing.

"What is it?" Jason queried.

"Yeah tell us." Ryan chimed in.

Troy touched Gabriella's stomach, so needing to feel the child within her, the tiny baby they had made together in their intimacy and love for one another, "Gabriella is pregnant, 'He said proudly, "We're going to have a baby."

Everyone was delighted, getting up and throwing their arms around them. They hugged and congratulated them good heartedly. The celebration was fantastical.

"You must be so proud." Kelsi said smiling.

Sharpay nodded enthusiastically, her blonde hair bobbing up and down happily, "We can't wait to welcome the new addition to the family." 

Gabriella approached Taylor smiling, "We want you and Chad to be Godparents. Definitely."

Taylor glanced over at Chad who was smiling and shaking hands with Troy, it was the first time she had seen him smile that day, "We'll just have to see won't we." 

"What's happened between you two?" The young brunette questioned.

Taylor shook her head, "I'll explain later, 'She said brightening, "Bedside's there's no time for misery." 

She turned around to everyone, "Come on. We're all going out to dinner; we've got something to celebrate."

**Was that okay? I've added a lot of Chaylor into the chapter because there wasn't any in the last and I felt sorry for my Chaylor fans! I love Chaylor, their my second favourite couple under Troyella:D **

**Anyway, check out the trailer for my new story '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' and please keep reading. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	24. That's Our Baby

**Hiya! I bet you're all happy for another chapter, I hope so anyway. :D I'm glad that everyone who read the first chapter of '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' enjoyed it. There will be more very soon, so keep your eyes open. Also, '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' has a new chapter so for those who read it, go and read it after you've reviewed this chapter lol. Anyway, enough babbling, here's the chapter. **

**Chapter 23 – That's Our Baby**

TROY and Gabriella were amusingly excited. It was the day of their first Ultrasound and both were anticipating the wait. Gabriella was at least twelve weeks pregnant and though she had no bump or nothing to even show she was pregnant…both Troy and Gabriella had thoroughly bonded with the foetus she was carrying.

Troy made it his business to smother Gabriella's stomach with loving kisses, talking and babbling into her stomach whenever he had the opportunity. Gabriella adored his act of worship; it was sweet and unbelievably passionate.

A sensitivity had come over Gabriella, Troy noticed how emotional she was lately, crying at the most silliest of things and then mere moments later, she was happy, praising the day with a warm affection. Troy didn't like to bother her too much when she was in one of her raging moods. He worried about how she would react if he said something out of line to her.

"Gabi, stop fidgeting. We're just popping into my parents for a few seconds I swear and then we're off to the hospital." Troy said desperately.

They were sitting inside the car and Gabriella was shuffling her feet, from foot, to foot, and then to her foot again. It was rather irritated but Troy didn't want to be to harsh when telling her off, not when her moods were so unpredictable.

"Fine, 'Gabriella huffed, "But can we please make this quick. We can meet up with your parents later if you want…I just want to see our baby."

Troy touched his wife's hand in understanding, "I know. So do I." He whispered.

They shared a soft smile, the kind that seemed only possible between two people that loved one another. It was filled with love, empathy, pain and need. Something that both Troy and Gabriella had put into their relationship; it was the sacrifice they had given one another.

"Troy…everything's alright, with us isn't it?" Gabriella hesitated.

They had just pulled up outside The Bolton's household. Jack and Sarah were waiting in the window. They were smiling out at the couple, waving, but Troy and Gabriella ignored them.

"Why would you ask such a silly question like that?" Troy chuckled leaning across and touching Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella closed her eyes, the simple touch making her insides crawl with pleasure.

"I don't know, 'She nervously replied, "This hasn't been the easiest marriage to handle…I was just wondering if you're happy?"

Troy chuckled, "Of course I am." He answered.

"Good." Gabriella whispered.

Troy withdrew his hand and watched her with his caring ultramarine eyes, "Are you happy?"

Gabriella removed her seatbelt and leaned forward pushing herself upon Troy with a lust beaming in her eyes, as her lips brushed ever so tantalizingly against his lips he heard her whisper, "I'm happy when I'm with you."

JACK Bolton watched Gabriella and Troy curiously. They looked good together, he was pleased they had settled their differences and was even surprised to learn they had fallen in love.

"I'm proud of you both. You've proven us all wrong; you truly are a wonderful young couple." He said smiling.

Troy touched Gabriella's hand; this did not go unnoticed by Jack or Sarah.

"And now that you're going to start your own family…things will get even better." Sarah crooned.

Troy and Gabriella had told their parents that they were expecting a baby, all four of them were thrilled, it had been what they wanted. A little one to care for, a grandchild to love.

"We'll be leaving for our first ultrasound, 'Troy said touching Gabriella's flat stomach, "We're so excited."

"You should be, it's a breath taking experience." Sarah said softly.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other, knowing deep down that Sarah was right.

THEY sat there together in the hospital waiting to be called up. Gabriella sat beside Troy, fidgeting, her hands sweaty, her mind racing with constant thoughts. Troy looked across at her and saw the look of fear on her face. Touching her hand, he brought her thoughts back to him and when they met each other's gaze, they felt sage together.

"Everything's just fine. We're going to have a beautiful baby." Troy told her.

"I hope so Troy." She muttered.

"Please don't be so worried Gabriella, I don't like it when you're upset. The baby is fine, what's making you so nervous?" Troy queried.

Gabriella looked sombre, shifting closer to her husband she began, "Sometimes…I feel like…like I sense the baby. There, you know. I know it's impossible…I know I shouldn't be able to feel the baby but sometimes there's this unbelievable strength that overcomes me. I feel protective…I can really feel the baby, 'She exclaimed, then she shook her head, her brown furrowed, "That must sound silly."

Troy kissed her forehead, "Not at all."

At that moment a nurse stuck her head around the door and called 'Gabriella Bolton' and standing, they made their way through the waiting area, clasping hands lovingly, being there for each other.

Some of the adults looked on at them with disapproving eyes, they could see they were young, others smiled for they seemed sweet and soothing and very much like a young couple, expecting a baby _should_ be like. No matter, however, who looked at them, Troy and Gabriella were proud, delighted parents, thrilled with what they had created and better together than ever apart.

TAYLOR sat on a bench in the park feeling lonely and depressed. She didn't want to be so alone, it was hard and she missed the feeling of being loved. Chad had loved her…or so she had believed, it had seemed real at the time. Every kiss, every time they made love, every time they nuzzled close or whenever they spoke sweet sounding words of fondness.

"When did you ever get _so stupid_ Taylor?" She frustratingly snapped smacking herself in the head.

"You're not stupid, 'A timid yet striking voice whispered from behind her, she jumped in fright but turned and found Chad standing behind her holding a bouquet of roses in his hand, he looked at her helplessly, "You're the most intelligent person I know."

Taylor turned around, blushing, were the roses for her?

Chad came and sat beside her, he looked at her smiling apprehensively. He slid closer to her and Taylor felt the heat surge through her body, she felt the need to be close too but she was hardly forgiving to him at that precise moment.

"That's a nice shirt, is it new?" He asked her conversationally, Taylor immediately knew he was struggling to interact with her.

"Might be." She mumbled shrugging her shoulders.

Chad smiled awkwardly, "Well it's great anyway, new or old!"

Taylor could not hide a smirk; he was trying…if he didn't care…would he be trying? If he didn't care about her, if he had been using her would he be trying to win her over with flowers or compliments? Wouldn't he be trying it off with some other girl?

"I'm willing for you to explain…if you can." Taylor said rather abruptly.

"What?" Chad asked incredulously.

Taylor chuckled, "Explain the situation if you're so innocent."

"I wanted to buy you a car, 'Chad sighed, "For university. I thought it would be easier for you to get around."

"Huh?" Taylor frowned.

"Don't interrupt please; I know what to say…you're not making me lose myself." He said stopping her.

He began again, explaining.

"I was talking to my friend Michael…he was going to sell me his car but I didn't want the car. I wanted something better for you, something stylish and…more intelligent, 'Chad laughed, "For you."

Taylor tried to remember; Chad pulled out his mobile and looked at her sympathetically.

"I have it recorded on my phone. They all automatically save." He explained and he played the phone call for her, letting her listen…**(I won't re write that part, it's the conversation Michael and Chad had on the phone.)**

Taylor gasped as the phone call came to an end, she had really overreacted, Chad had been telling the truth, Chad had not disrespected her or used her in any way. He had only been trying to make her life better. He had not wanted to hurt her or upset her, he was only thinking of her welfare.

They sat there in silence, a tear slipped down Taylor's cheek, "Chad. I am so sorry."

Chad smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine; I know you never meant any of what you said." He said.

"Maybe we can start over…only if you want." Taylor smiled.

Chad slid closer to her offering her the flowers; Taylor accepted them gratefully, she took in their scent, they were comforting to her aching body, she wasn't sure whether it was the rich aroma of the flowers or the fact that Chad's hand had slipped into her own that made her suddenly so happy.

"So…you forgive me?" Chad queried, leaning in, his nose tracing against her own, Taylor giggled.

"Oh no Mr Danforth, I think the real question is…do you forgive me?" She asked but before Chad could argue Taylor smashed her lips against his and they were suddenly embracing viciously, holding onto one another like their lives depended on it.

THE doctor smiled as Gabriella gasped, the jelly like substance cold on her flat stomach.

"It's just gel, it's a little cold…you'll get used to it." He told her.

Gabriella looked across at Troy clasping his hand tight, "I'm excited."

"Me too, 'Troy laughed and he kissed Gabriella's forehead, "We're having a baby."

They watched the image on the screen begin to form as the doctor showed them the little image with the ultrasound. He smiled as the image became clearer.

"That there Mr and Mrs Bolton is your baby." He told them pointing.

It was hard to see, the baby had barely developed, a tiny head was just about visible and a small rounded stomach. At that moment the baby kicked out a tiny foot and Troy and Gabriella beamed with joy, that was their baby.

"Beautiful." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked at the doctor, "Is everything alright? Do you see anything to be worried about?"

The Doctor smiled, "The pregnancy has been normal and regular…I see nothing wrong with the baby. You should be proud."

Gabriella smirked, "We are, that's our little angel. _Our_ creation."

She touched her nose with Troy's feeling unbelievably elated, knowing everything was going to be alright.

"ARE you feeling better now?" Troy questioned, they were driving home, tired and hungry but very happy.

Gabriella held the scan photo's in her hand, looking down on them with an unfaltering grin written upon her face. She looked so beautiful, in Troy's eyes seeing her looking down on her little one with eyes that sparkled with enchantment.

"Much better, I am relieved." She chuckled.

"Good, seeing you look so distraught is horrible and stress isn't good for you or the baby." He said nodding.

"I know, 'Gabriella agreed, "It's just…I never thought I'd care about someone…just as I do for you. It's hard to comprehend but if anything were to happen to the baby then I don't know what I'd do."

Gabriella touched her stomach as if aware of her baby nestled inside her; she looked at Troy with her admiring eyes and giggled playfully.

"Thank you Troy." She exclaimed.

"For what?" Troy frowned.

"For making me so happy, for giving me a life outside of my parents. It means so much to me." Gabriella muttered and smiling wistfully to herself she stared out the window, thoughts of her family ringing triumphantly through her mind, life truly was worth living.

CHAD looked in on Taylor was sleeping peacefully in his bed. It felt right to have her there again. She looked peaceful, her breathing gentle, the smile on her face resolute and strong. He came and sat beside her, tracing his fingers down her arm, they had returned to his and had made love, the passion they had felt for one another had been fantastical. They had certainly missed each other, it was evident in their close proximity, the way they kissed and moved, the way they held one another afterwards, both breathing heavily and promising each other that they'd always have love.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." He said to her, she was still asleep, still oblivious to him close by.

He bent down and laughed, "Shall I tell you a secret?"

She murmured in her sleep and shifted closer to him.

"I've never loved anyone like you. I've never had feelings for anyone…you are my world…my heart and never shall I want anyone else." He promised.

Lying beside her, he cradled her and there they lay, happy to just be close.

**There you are, I hope it was satisfactory. See, Troyella have a baby and for all you Chaylor fans out there, you must be pleased their back together, right??? **

**It's late and I've got coursework so I'll see you all soon, review please, you're all awesome. Thanks again xxx**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	25. Hormones, Ice Cream And Cars

**Hey guys, I'm sitting here bored out of my mind wondering what to write, I'm busy writing my big book though it's not going very well to be honest lol whilst trying to sort this chapter out :D xxxxx**

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 24 – Hormones, Ice Cream and Cars**

TROY rolled over tiredly in bed mumbling incoherently to himself as he slowly sunk back into the world of the unconscious. He shifted closer to slip his arm around Gabriella's waist and pull her closer to him but felt nothing. He clasped cold sheets and opened his eyes in confusion looking down at the empty bed before him.

"Gabriella?" He murmured.

He heard a loud sonorous clang from downstairs and leaping out of bed he snatched up a pillow and ventured his way through the house. What if someone had broken in? What if they had Gabriella?

Worries filling him making him feel sick to the stomach, if she were hurt, if anyone had hurt her they would feel the wrath of the pillow!

He snuck through the living room listening intently; he ignored Hazel who hissed at him venomously as he crept by. Harry lay nuzzled under the cat's watchful eyes sleeping, unaware of what was going on. Troy heard a clinking from inside the kitchen, it was filled with darkness. He didn't know what to do, if he turned on the light he could risk getting hurt…but then if Gabriella was in trouble it would all be worth it!

Troy crept into the kitchen and watched with a glare as the outline of a figure strolled around carelessly, acting on instinct he yelled, "FREEZE! I'm armed."

He saw the figure stop immediately and feeling at ease he switched on the light and to his immense surprise and relief found Gabriella standing in front of him, her tiny arms crammed with all kinds of scrumptious items of food.

"Oh my god Troy, you terrified me." Gabriella gasped looking equally as relieved to see her husband standing in front of her.

"You scared me too; I thought you were a burglar." Troy laughed.

Gabriella placed the food down upon the kitchen table and approached Troy with a seductive look upon her charming face.

As Gabriella stepped up in front of him she giggled, "I thought you were armed, 'She eyed the pillow with an amused glint in her eye, "I can see. You look truly terrifying with that pillow as a weapon."

Troy kissed her on the nose and smiled, "I can be intimidating."

"Troy, you're more intimidating _without_ the pillow." Gabriella teased, she removed it from his hand and placed it on one of the table chairs, leaning up she pressed her lips to his, obvious need in her touch.

"What are you doing up so late anyway…besides going on an eating spree." Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked back at the table stocked with food, "That's just it. I'm hungry."

Troy smiled brushing aside an unruly strand of hair in front of her face, "You should be in bed, resting, 'He exclaimed sternly, "You need your sleep and the baby does too."

"We're out of Ice cream you know?" Gabriella told him pretending to be ignorant to what he was saying to her.

Troy sighed.

"Gabriella, come on. It's time for bed, 'He looked at the clock and his eyes widened in shock, "It's 2.50am in the morning. You'll be exhausted."

"I want ice cream. Chocolate chip, Strawberry, Vanilla Toffee Crunch, Mint flavour, Cookie Dough, Vanilla –" Troy cut Gabriella off.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked her.

Gabriella perked up; she kissed her lovers neck, allowing the sweetness of her lips and the softness of her tongue against his skin to torture Troy. She heard a deep, thick groan erupt in the back of his throat and smiling triumphantly she made her way up to his ear.

"What kind of deal?" Gabriella queried as she proceeded to kiss him so greedily.

"If you go up to bed right now and get some rest I will wake up as early as you want in the morning and buy you ice cream." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella smirked lifting her head to look at Troy, "Really?" She asked cocking an eyebrow up arrogantly.

"Yes." Troy promised smiling.

"6.00am even?"

"Whenever you want." Troy nodded.

Gabriella smiled; she took Troy's hand and shook it sealing the deal with agreement.

"Very well my dear husband, you're the boss." She kissed his cheek tenderly before leading him up the stairs, switching off the lights as she went.

"You're going to hold me to this 6.00am thing aren't you?" Troy groaned.

Gabriella looked back at Troy with a mischievous glimmer in her soft brown eyes, "You bet I am."

Troy sighed, Hormones were the worst ever!

**Earlier That Day With Chaylor**

TAYLOR groaned reluctantly, Chad was excited, dragging her around the 'Crazy Car' lot that early Saturday Morning. Chad was eager to make things better with her, he was eager to buy her a car as a form of an apology though Taylor couldn't understand it. The argument had been her fault…shouldn't she be apologising? No matter how she argued with Chad, he would not have it.

"Chad, do we have to do this? I mean it's not important for me to have a car. I could do it by myself anyway with the money you pay me for cleaning your house." Taylor grumbled.

"No, this is a gift. Anyway, you're not cleaning my house anymore. I'll just give you the money every week." Chad answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Chad, you're not paying me for nothing." Taylor argued.

"I know, I'm just going to give my beautiful girlfriend money every week. I'm too wealthy for my own good Sweetness; can't I share it with you?" Chad asked stopping to look at Taylor lovingly.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Not really. I mean it feels as if I'm snatching money from you. It doesn't make me feel very good."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, 'Chad said kissing her nose affectionately, "I'm going to make everything just fine."

Chad resumed dragging Taylor around, Taylor sighed, she loved Chad so much, she treasured him and wanted to be with him but how could she allow him to spoil her so rottenly

"There it is." Chad proclaimed brightly.

He brought her over to a large silver sports car shining astoundingly in the light. Taylor looked down on it, her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging with disbelief. Chad looked pleased. **(I have no clue whatsoever about cars…so…if it's rubbish…sorry)**

"Do you like it?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Like it…I…I love it. Chad it's beautiful." Taylor gasped.

Chad smiled, "Come on, let's take a look inside." He held up the car keys and Taylor took them bashfully, both getting inside with eagerness.

Chad watched riveted, Taylor's hands traced and trailed over the car wheel with a deep amazed fascination.

"Oh, you didn't have to do this, 'Taylor said in a hushed tone of voice, "It truly is beautiful."

Chad considered his next few lines, it had to be perfect.

"You know…this doesn't have to end. Whatever you want…I could give it to you." He hesitantly told her.

Tailor didn't seem to be paying attention though this improved Chad's confidence and he forced himself to continue.

"You could have a good life Taylor. I'd _never_ betray you; you'd have everything you needed. All you ever wanted. A nice house, a nice car, dresses, jewellery…holidays…if you want holidays you can have them. Five a year, six if you'd like." He whispered enthusiastically.

Taylor looked up in confusion, she finally realised that Chad was acknowledging her.

"Chad, what are you talking about?" Taylor questioned.

"Even if you didn't love me…I'd still give it to you. I'd be someone you can rely on; you'd be safe with me." Chad muttered apprehensively.

Taylor touched Chad's hand and he took out a small black box and presented it to her, Taylor gasped and touched her mouth in surprise. Chad opened the box and revealed a gold engagement ring sparkling brightly. A large gorgeous ruby twinkled in its centre surrounded by four glimmering diamonds and two slight smaller rubies. **(Picture in profile, its beautiful)**

"Taylor Mckessie, my Sweetness, would you marry me?"

Taylor nearly choked, it had been unexpected, she touched Chad's hand and giggled, "You're an idiot Chad; you think I don't love you. Well I do, more than life itself, money and houses don't matter to me. Yes, I will marry you."

Chad smiled and Taylor launched herself at him kissing him ferociously, she tangled herself around him silently screaming and praising the heavens and the handsome man before her…who had just made her the happiest woman alive.

"WHAT do you mean am I happy? I'm delighted." Gabriella exclaimed joyously over the phone with Taylor, it was half past six in the morning; she was wide awake in her bed waiting for Troy to return with her ice cream.

Taylor had told Gabriella of her engagement to Chad and Gabriella had been as equally as thrilled. She couldn't wait to tell Troy.

"Gabriella…I want you to be the chief bridesmaid, 'Taylor said softly, "When it happens."

**(Chief bridesmaid lol is like the maid of honour if none of you know, I don't know if it's the same with you guys as it is with UK)**

"I'd be more than happy, 'Gabriella whispered, "You're going to be Mrs Taylor Danforth. How does it sound?"

"Strange actually, 'Taylor replied admiring the ring on her finger, she had spent many hours thinking of it, rolling the name on her tongue, trying it out. It sounded wonderful but so very bizarre, "I never thought I'd get married, not at nineteen either."

"Neither did I actually." Gabriella chuckled.

She touched her stomach wanting so much to feel the child beneath her skin; soon she smiled, very soon.

Taylor chuckled, "Don't worry, 'She teased, "I'll be joining you soon enough."

WHEN Troy arrived home he was astounded to see Gabriella awake and so lively. With a frightful hyperness she told him of Chad and Taylor's engagement and how Chad had proposed to Taylor. Troy was stunned, of all the things he had expected Chad to do, he had never believed marriage to be on his agenda. Chad loved Taylor however, and so Troy trusted he was doing the right thing.

"They'll be a nice couple. Who knows, another year or two and Taylor could be pregnant like me?" Gabriella said as she swallowed a mouthful of Cookie dough Ice cream.

She was thrilled; Troy had brought her four kinds of ice cream. Cookie Dough, Chocolate, Strawberry Cheesecake and Vanilla Toffee Crunch.

"Do you think it'll last that long?" Troy asked her softly.

Gabriella looked up from her ice cream and smiled, "Did you believe we'd last this long?"

It was a rhetorical question, one that should come with a quick no. Troy and Gabriella had been arranged to marry, against their wishes. They had fallen in love…they were lucky. Taylor and Chad were different; they had managed to fall in love and had chosen themselves to get married. Both Troy and Gabriella felt as if they would've preferred such a way, if fate had dealt them a different hand of cards.

"I love you no matter what happens." Troy said, he leaned across and kissed Gabriella, touching her cheeks and yanking her close to him. She let off a little squeak before she dropped her spoon and melted into his kiss.

"Yum, 'Troy chuckled, "You taste so sweet with ice cream added."

Gabriella smiled into the kiss relishing the feel of his tongue against her own. When she forced herself to pull away she looked at him with endearing eyes.

"I love you." She exclaimed.

Troy stood and sat beside her wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist just wanting to be close. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and felt her inside squeal in delight as he put his hand to her stomach and tenderly caressed it. For now…everything was just fine.

**I felt like I rushed this chapter…I don't know why. It was good though, I am pleased with it. Chaylor fans will be happy :D xxxxxxxx**

**I can't believe it…I accidentally clicked onto a (shudders) Troypay fan fic yesterday and one of the AN's spoke about Troyella and how the mere mention if it made them want to puke. I was so confused; I mean have they WATCHED High School Musical or High School Musical 2? It's obvious that Troypay will never ever happen, am I right? I was just stunned.**

**Well enough bashing Troypay lol, please review guys and make me feel better…I'm really ill right now. No joke :(**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	26. You're The Dominant

**Hello guys, I am really, really, really, **_**really**_** sorry for not updating. My horrible cousin was home and she literally dominates the computer…I never get a chance. She's gone back now, to her boyfriends, and we shouldn't see her for another few weeks. I really dislike her. Anyway, this chapter is for you all, tomorrow I'm hoping to update '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' so please look out for it. Hopefully, I will update.**

**I don't own High School Musical………but Hey…25 Chapters! Woo!**

**Chapter 25 – You're The Dominant**

THE news of Chad and Taylor's engagement made its way around, Gabriella told Troy who told Sharpay who told Ryan who told Zeke who then in turn told Jason who told Kelsi who told Martha who told Troy…again! The friends were delighted for Chad and Taylor, they were a sweet couple, well matched despite being so opposite.

A new day was dawning over Albuquerque, after showering and brushing his teeth Troy made his way downstairs hearing the soft voice of Gabriella filling the house. The beautiful song filled him up, he drunk it in, growing dizzy with its sound. She was so gloriously amazing; he wasn't sure whether she was truly real at times.

Buttoning up his shirt as he made his way into the living room he found Gabriella sitting on the sofa, Harry lying at her feet playing with a squeaky toy and Hazel resting beside her. She was caressing the slight bump on her stomach, singing to her unborn child. Troy's eyes softened, his heart melted and he could not stop himself, he made his way over to her and sat beside her, smiling at her wonderfully.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said kissing her cheek.

Gabriella looked across at Troy beaming, she was four months pregnant, she could feel her child moving around inside her now. It was a breath taking experience. Troy liked to blow raspberries on her stomach and when he did the little one would wiggle in delight inside her. The baby was a lively little thing, always moving. Always full of excitement.

"Good morning Troy." Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled, "Have you had breakfast?" He queried.

Gabriella shook her head, "Not yet. Everything smells terrible. I can't even eat a slice of bacon."

"Do you want me to make you anything? Maybe I could get you more ice cream?" Troy asked for Gabriella had gobbled her way through the large tubs of ice cream he had got for her.

"No, 'Gabriella smiled, "I'm fine." 

"Martha told me Taylor and Chad are getting married." Troy said.

Gabriella turned to look at her husband, Harry jumped up on her lap and lay his head on her stomach, he whimpered for attention and she patted his head half heartedly.

"Troy…you know, I told you." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh I know that but I thought I'd tell you…who knows maybe it'll go back around the group again." Troy answered shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella nudged Troy laughing, "You're crazy." She teased.

Troy kissed her softly, their lips brushing against each other's slowly, "Crazy for you." And he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer…

TROY sat in the study going through some papers for the company; though he rarely spent time there he made sure he completed all paperwork. The company understood how he wanted to spend time with Gabriella. He just couldn't bear being away from her and frankly; Troy didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

He heard a knock on the door and looking up he called 'Come in.'

The door clicked open and in Gabriella walked dressed in a soft summer dress and holding an icy glass of lemonade. She put it on Troy's coaster at his desk and came around and kissed his forehead chastely.

"What's all this?" Troy asked.

"Well I know you're busy so I've brought you lemonade. It's hot out so I put extra ice in for you." She said nodding in satisfaction.

"Thanks Gabi, 'Troy said taking a gulp; the cold drink hit his stomach hard, cooling him down instantaneously, "Lovely."

Gabriella sat down in the chair across the table from him, "Our parents are coming by later. I'm going to make something to eat."

Troy groaned inwardly, "What do they want this time?" He questioned.

"I don't know, 'Gabriella answered frowning and shrugging her shoulders, "My Mother never said."

"Probably just finding another way to make our lives miserable…again." He stated abruptly.

Gabriella leaned across the table touching his hand with her own, she smiled at Troy warmly, Troy grinned back, passion gleaming superbly in his eyes. Neither could believe they had been blessed in such a way…they had fallen in love with one another, something neither of them had really expected…_at all!_

"I'm going to start lunch then, they'll be here soon. Drink up and come through and help me when you've finished your work." Gabriella exclaimed standing.

Troy watched her get up, beaming. When she closed the door behind her Troy leaned back and thought of Gabriella. His wife! His lover, his _best friend! _She was carrying his child; she was his life now, everything to him. He worried for her, he looked out for her perhaps more than he should…but she was so perfect and so naïve that he could not help but protect her. It was a need to serve her. When he had vowed he'd be her husband he had vowed to love, respect, care and serve her. He was only fulfilling his duties as her husband.

One thing he was sure of, Troy Bolton was living in paradise…

CHAD looked across at Taylor smiling. Taylor looked at him with an equal appraising smile on her face. Chad's eyes were worshipping, adoring…sweet, filled with aching love. Taylor didn't know she could feel so wonderful, so complete.

They were sitting in the safety of Chad's car, the heat was unbearable outside. They often liked to go out for a drive and just breathe in the open air. Taylor's car had been left behind, Taylor had demanded it, she was still worried about driving it but Chad knew she would soon warm up to it. Just like she had warmed up to him, eventually.

He eyed the ring on her finger, the one that said 'I'm yours now' and felt a flush of excitement burn through him. Chad thought of Troy and Gabriella's marriage. It had turned out well, their lives were good. Gabriella was pregnant and they were both happy. Chad smiled, thinking of Taylor with a swollen stomach. Pregnant with his child. He knew it would not happen for a good long time but the thought made him tingle all over. The fantasy was locked away in his secret heart, it would return to him once more.

"You look far away…who are you thinking about?" Taylor laughed.

Chad looked across at Taylor suddenly aware of her presence for he had almost forgotten she was there.

"Nothing, just thinking of how beautiful you are." Chad mumbled touching her hand.

Taylor shifted closer to him, Chad's heart leapt, being close to her was life affirming.

THE doorbell rang and Gabriella rushed through the kitchen to answer it leaving Troy alone to stir the stew.

She opened the door revealing Sojourner, Jack, Sarah and William all smiling at her. Sojourner stepped in first kissing her daughter and handing her a tiny teddy bear.

"It's for the baby." She whispered.

Gabriella thanked her mother as Sarah put her arms around her and hugged her, "Gosh you're getting big already. My first grandchild. I'm so proud of you." She said softly.

"I'm proud too." Gabriella replied inviting her in.

Jack and William greeted her together, William was slightly more enthusiastic, he loved his daughter and was proud of her no matter what, seeing her pregnant and happy…married too made him feel so emotionally thrilled for her.

As Gabriella led them through Troy came out to meet them already being kissed by Sarah who was crying embarrassingly into his chest.

"Look at you…a father. Soon you'll know the delight that is children." She whimpered wiping her eyes.

Troy patted his mother's back and looked at Gabriella smirking, what was this dinner going to turn into?

"TROY, may I talk with you alone?" Jack asked coming beside his son after dinner had eaten.

The meal was wonderful, pasta salad to start and a nice warm stew for later. The family had enjoyed themselves, indulging themselves with wine (Except Gabriella and Troy, who drank orange juice) and laughing and joking about Troy and Gabriella's adorable moments as children. The meal brought back wonderful memories for Troy and Gabriella.

"Sure Dad, shall we step outside?" Troy offered and he and Jack made their way through the living room ignoring the curious eyes of their family.

As they got outside neither was aware of Gabriella who had skulked out behind them worried of what they were talking about. Worried that Jack might be complaining to Troy…how she was right…

"Troy, I couldn't help but notice, 'Jack exclaimed, "How very…inferior you appear next to Gabriella."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked frowning.

Troy could feel it, another argument…another one of his Father's rages…

"Well…it's just Gabriella seems to be reigning over you right now. You're too soft with her. I know she's your wife and you should love her with all your might but I can kind of see whose wearing the trousers of the relationship." Jack told him.

Troy was furious, "I love Gabriella, yes and just because _I'm a little soft with her_, 'He said mockingly, "Doesn't mean that I'm not in charge. Actually…neither of us are in charge Dad. We're equals. Gabriella and I, one couple."

Gabriella's heart swooned; she was so pleased with him.

"But it's not like that Troy. It's not supposed to be like that. You're supposed to be the boss in the relationship. I am with your Mother; do you see her trying to overpower me?" Jack snarled.

Troy shoved his father back, "Just because you behave that way doesn't mean I have to."

Jack growled, "You'll do _nothing_ then. You're weak."

"Yes, I suppose I am." Troy answered bluntly.

"She's your wife! Have some control. You're the dominant Troy, don't you see that?" Jack growled.

Troy couldn't help it; he had to stop his father from nagging at him, "Fine! I'll be more dominant! I'll just make her another mere woman under me." He said sarcastically, he didn't mean it.

A gasp stopped the men from arguing…Troy and Jack turned to look at who had disturbed them…Gabriella stood in the doorway, mouth wide open and stunned by her husbands words…

**OOOOHHH! I'm evil and I'm going to leave it there because I'm still not very well and I'm tired and need sleep. I bet you're wondering what's going to happen, right? **

**I hope this story is still interesting for you, please keep reading and reviewing, it means the world to me.**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxxx**


	27. My World

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've found it hard to do so…but here's the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. I'll just jump in straight away today…**

**Chapter 26 – My World**

TROY was frozen in horror. Gabriella had heard him. He had not been serious when he had shouted at his father but he had still not intended her to hear anything…

"Gabriella." He whispered stepping towards her.

Gabriella's eyes were sparkling with tears, her body trembled helplessly. She looked so very upset and so very hurt. Troy didn't know what to say or do, he needed to reassure her and make her understand that she was his world.

"Gabriella…I…never…I never meant…anything, 'He said gently, Gabriella backed up against the wall, her breath was hitched in her throat unnaturally, she looked as if she were choking, "Please…just let me explain…I was angry…and my father –"

Jack stepped up beside Troy and nodded trying to help his son.

"Is that all I am to you? Some insignificant _little wife_?" The furious brunette snarled.

"Of course not, never. Never in a million years, 'Troy said laughing lightly; he walked up to meet Gabriella who allowed him to touch her hand grudgingly, "You and the little one are all that's important to me."

He touched her stomach feeling the swell of the child beneath her soft skin. He nuzzled his nose against hers and sensed the coldness that seemed to seer through Gabriella. She did not respond, she did not show such fondness back. She just stood there, her body rigid. Her heart unforgiving.

"Let me explain." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella looked up at him, she stepped back so he could not touch her and so he was not allowed the luxury of being near her or their child. She saw the yearning in Troy's eyes and guilt overcame her and riddled itself into her heart.

"I want to go to Taylor's." She said firmly.

Troy looked surprised, "What?" He gasped.

Gabriella's eyes met his, "Take me to Taylor's."

"Fine, 'Troy muttered reluctantly, "I'll take you."

Gabriella turned around and looked at Sojourner and Sarah who were watching them curiously over her shoulder. William too who was sitting in one of the chairs looked confused, his face fixed into a perplexed frown.

"Troy, honey are you alright?" Sarah whispered as Troy rushed past her to get his jacket.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll talk to you later Mom. If you'd all just let yourselves out and close the door behind you." Troy exclaimed.

Troy slipped the jacket over his shoulders and came back to Gabriella's side apprehensively. She looked at him blankly, her eyes swollen with tears that he knew she fought to keep back.

"Shall we walk or go in the car?" Troy asked her.

"The car." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy nodded. He led her to the car glaring at his father as he passed him. It was all _his_ fault. He had made him say those terrible things. If Jack hadn't been nagging him then he would never have said those things. Sure, Troy had been sarcastic but Gabriella didn't know that, plus she was pregnant and hormonal. She was going to be upset…she reacted more to the hormones which she had been suffering a lot from lately…

THE drive over to Taylor's house was unsurprisingly unpleasant. Gabriella sat beside him, a hand on her stomach caressing the skin under her shirt and her head resting against the car window. Troy was sure he'd see the odd tear trickle down her cheek but he was unsure.

He tried to talk but every time he opened his mouth he grew lost for words and would shut it again. He resembled a gawking fish, open mouth, close mouth and open mouth again. _He was such an idiot!_

Troy tried to concentrate on the road, why did Gabriella want to go to Taylor's? Maybe she just needed a girl talk with her or one of those girl days that women seemed so obsessed over. Yes, that was it. She wasn't leaving him, she loved him. She adored him, she had told him so. If she didn't love him she would not have allowed him to share her bed or cuddle up to her during the evening or even give her a child. Gabriella loved him!

Troy choked back another attempt to talk to her again. He heard her sniff back a tear.

Troy kicked himself inwardly, what had he done?

WHEN they pulled up outside of Taylor's house Gabriella got out of the car and looked at Troy through the window.

"Don't bother coming in. I'll be fine." She muttered softly.

"Are you sure? I'll come in with you if you want and we can –"

Gabriella cut him off.

"No, it's alright. I want to go in on my own." Gabriella replied quickly.

"Oh, 'Troy was devastated, "Okay."

He got out of the car and came around to stand beside her. He touched her stomach and a thrill overcame him, he felt the little one move inside her. She looked at him her eyes beaming but her smile still reluctant.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered.

Gabriella broke contact with him; she moved back and looked at him with confusion etched in her eyes.

"I'd better get in." She mumbled and with that she was walking up the pathway of Taylor's home, avoiding her husbands gaze and avoiding his doting eyes that were so apologetic.

"OH Gabriella, are you sure he said that?" Taylor queried softly as she placed a hot cup of tea in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up from her tea and nodded, "Yes. I was watching, I shouldn't have been but I was and he just came out with it. The only thing is, 'Gabriella answered shaking her head, "I don't know whether he meant it or not."

Gabriella had filled Taylor in on the details, Taylor had been quite shocked. She had even wanted to phone Chad who was away playing basketball with his Dad for the afternoon to find out whether it would've been the kind of thing Troy would've said and meant. For some reason, Taylor believed Troy had not meant it at all.

"I don't know what to think about it all Tay, he's my world but what if I'm not his and…and I thought all this time that I was." Gabriella said dejectedly.

Taylor pitied Gabriella. Watching her sorrowfully sip her tea, Taylor came and sat beside her. She touched her hand affectionately.

"Troy loves you. He always has, you need to stop worrying about what he said. Mr Bolton is a pig who wants nothing more than to keep picking at his son until he hits a nerve. Well he's finally hit one and it's you Gabriella. Mr Bolton knows what makes Troy tick is you and now he needs to make sure Troy is strong enough to withstand the way you seem to dominate him." Taylor explained.

"But I don't dominate him, 'Gabriella protested, "We're equals."

"Yes but that's not how Mr Bolton see's it. He see's how weak Troy is around you, how devotedly in love he is around you and it frightens him. Mr Bolton's probably never had to worry about his wife overpowering him. He's obviously the boss of that relationship." The clever young woman told Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed and allowed Taylor to put her arms around her and hug her. She felt helpless and stupid and so very foolish. Sometimes marriage confused Gabriella and terrified her, it was something she never told Troy.

"Tay, 'She whispered and Taylor pulled back to look at her, "Can I stay here, just for tonight?"

Taylor laughed, "Sure, I'll let my Mom know. You'd better phone Troy and let him know though, I don't want him worrying about you."

"Okay, 'Gabriella replied timidly, "Thanks."

Gabriella sighed, she hoped Troy _did_ love her the way she loved him.

"GABRIELLA, please come home." Troy pleaded over the phone that evening.

Gabriella closed her eyes, she felt the tears prickle and fell them up but she knew she needed a night away from him just to clear her head.

"I'm sorry Troy, besides…I'll only be here for a day. Then I'll come home I promise." Gabriella answered.

Troy sighed, "But I really want you home. I thought we could watch a Movie together and order some Chinese food." He told her desperately, he was so keen to make amends with her; he didn't want her to leave him. He was lonely without her, she had only been gone two hours and he already felt empty and lifeless. The house still held an essence of her, her scent, her favourite perfume lingered everywhere and the brightness she had introduced to the home still remained but it wasn't the same without her there. She was his everything.

"Not tonight Troy, I'm just going to stay here. I think we need some time apart, so we can think." Gabriella tensely proclaimed.

Troy sighed, "Okay."

Gabriella smiled with relief, "I love you." She managed to splutter out.

"I love you too." Troy told her firmly.

Gabriella hung up the phone and leaned against the wall thinking of Troy and how she must've hurt him that evening. She was unaware that Troy was thinking of her in very much the same way.

**I hope that was okay. It was kind of a fill in chapter because everything's been kind of slow lately, you know? It wasn't exactly big either so please forgive me guys. I hope you review and enjoyed the chapter no matter how low it seemed and how little Troyella it held. I'm also really sorry if there's any spelling mistakes in the chapter, I deserve a smack on the hand if there is! Anyway, let me know if you find anything. My Apologies.**

**Please review guys and let me know what you think. I'll update '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' soon. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	28. I Love You, I Hate You

**Hello guys, I'm so VERY. VERY sorry for not updating. I've had some pretty rough family problems and couldn't find the heart to update…I've been kind of stressed lately.**

**Anyway, I've decided you deserve a chapter and tomorrow I'll give you a '**_**Love Never Ends**_**' chapter. How does that sound??? I hope you're all still reading, I've never been sorrier about now updating. I hope I'm forgiven. :(**

**By the way, Gabriella is twenty two weeks pregnant! Just if anyone's confuzzled. Lol**

**Chapter 27 – I Love You, I Hate You**

TROY could honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that the chilly night he had spent without Gabriella had proven painful and unbearable. He had eaten his meal alone feeling unbelievably empty having in the end pushed his plate away from him, still riddled with undeviating guilt. He had then spent half an hour sitting at the television, barely watching it, stuck in his own world where Gabriella was pleased with him. After retiring to bed Troy simply lay there, longing for her arms around his waist, her head on his torso and the feel of her tiny bump against his skin, their child, evidence of their love for one another.

It had been _terrible_ without her, truly it had and Troy was ready to rectify his mistake with her. He needed to show Gabriella how much he still loved her. He would always worship her; she would always be his…

**(Gabriella's Dream)**

"_Gabriella!" The voice called._

_Gabriella looked around, where was it coming from, who was calling her? She was immersed in a black sheet of fog; it cloaked itself around her almost locking her in, like she was in a box. Gabriella called back to the voice but it didn't seem to hear her, it continued to call her name out._

"_Gabriella!" It shouted._

"_I'm here." Gabriella called back._

_A gust of wind blew around her and it shifted the fog from around her feet, she saw the image of a person standing before her, watching her with intent piercing ultramarine eyes. Those eyes, __**his **__eyes, they were mocking her. _

"_Troy?" She mumbled in confusion._

_Troy smiled stepping into the light, all the better for Gabriella to see him. He took her hand and squeezed it, but not in comfort. No, he squeezed her hand with an air of violence about him. His dazzling blue eyes shone down on her arrogantly, he squeezed tighter and Gabriella buckled under the pain._

"_What are you doing?" Gabriella sobbed on her knees before Troy who was watching her smugly._

"_You were never worthy of me, my parents forced us into marriage remember, 'Troy snarled cruelly, "I just obeyed them. You disgust me." _

_Gabriella shook her head, she refused to hear it, "You're lying!" She spat, 'You told me you loved me."_

_Troy snorted and snatched his hand away from her's, Gabriella slumped forward and rested her head into her hands, crying._

"_I mean it. I don't love you. I never have. Every moment near you has been torture. Every time you touched me I felt sick to the stomach, 'Troy growled, "Even looking at you brings a sickness in my mouth."_

"_Please, it's not true." Gabriella whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks like fountains. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she couldn't help it._

"_It is true!" Troy bellowed._

"_But…we…made love…we're having a baby. Our baby. You can't…can't leave me." Gabriella pleaded clutching hold of his trouser, she was desperate to make Troy see sense. He had told her he loved her, he told her so many times before._

_Troy turned away as if the mere thought of them having a child together was unbearable. He laughed._

"_Making love to you…yuk…I had to think of other women all the way through it, 'He said with malice searing through his voice, "And…baby? Our baby? HA! There is no our baby, there is only __**my**__ baby." _

_Gabriella felt an emptiness in her stomach…she clutched hold of it subconsciously expecting to feel the bump…expecting to feel her baby moving under her skin. Nothing!_

_She felt nothing at all and as she clutched and clawed at her flat stomach her inside's choked and her body screamed inwardly. Where's my baby, her mind yelled._

_Gabriella was unaware of her screaming, she was screaming aloud, "Where's my baby! Where's my baby!"_

_She looked up hearing a soft crying and her eyes widened, Troy stood looking down on her, holding a tiny bundle in his arms, the smile unwavering on his face._

"_My baby, please Troy, 'She sobbed holding her hands out, "Let me hold our baby."_

_Troy laughed and turned away, Gabriella moved to get up but it was like she was stuck to the ground, binded by invisible chains. _

"_No Gabriella , the baby is mine." Troy laughed and with that he turned away completely…leaving Gabriella alone…_

"_Troy! Troy please. Troy! TROY!"_

**(End Of Gabriella's Dream)**

"TROY!" Gabriella jolted up and out of her dreams gasping for her breath. When she had regained it somewhat she put a hand on her stomach and relief overcame her as she felt the little one move under her skin. The baby was still with her.

Swallowing Gabriella struggled to get up muttering under her breath, "That was some dream."

As Gabriella rounded the corner of the stairs she found Taylor and Chad in the passageway. It appeared that Chad had just arrived, he kissed Taylor's forehead as he slipped his jacket off, hanging it up on the coat hanger. Taylor caught sight of Gabriella and smiled beckoning her with a hand to join them.

"Good morning." Gabriella said timorously as she approached them.

"Hey Gabi, how are you feeling this morning?" Chad asked.

The three sat down on the sofa and Gabriella groaned, "How do you know about that?" She muttered.

Chad and Taylor looked at one another awkwardly, "Oh, Taylor told me." Chad answered.

Taylor looked apologetic," I hope you don't mind…it's just Chad's –"

"Don't worry Tay, it doesn't matter." Gabriella said smiling a little.

Gabriella turned to glance out the window; did Troy really believe she was unworthy of him? Granted, Gabriella knew it had been a dream, just one pathetic little nightmare but it had always been there, wedged between her thoughts. Maybe she and Troy weren't meant for one another as Troy had always said they were. Maybe they had convinced one another that their feelings were true but maybe they were just false…false imprints that their parents had forced into their minds. It was possible. They might have just believed, in time, that they were in love because they had no one else to offer love to…or to learn love from. It could happen, couldn't it?

"Guys…I have to see Troy." Gabriella said standing up but Taylor stood and stopped her.

"Not yet Missy, you're having some breakfast first, 'Taylor said sternly, "I'm going to make some scrambled eggs."

Chad laughed, "No it's okay. If you both get changed and I'll take you for some breakfast at the café down the road."

Taylor and Gabriella smiled, "Sounds great." They said together and getting up they both made their way upstairs, to their individual rooms to change.

GABRIELLA smiled softly staring up at her own home where Troy was probably waiting for her. Gabriella immediately regretted ever having accepted Chad's breakfast offer, she was sure she was going to throw the food back up at any minute now. The baby surely wouldn't be impressed with that.

She walked down the path of the garden and giggled nervously, what was she about to walk into? Would Troy pretend it never happened or would it be just like the dream…

Gabriella quietly reached the door and opened it careful not to make too much of a noise as she got inside. She stumbled bashfully and felt her little one shift inside her. She smiled softly; it was almost as if the baby had sensed her return to the house for the little one was raging inside her…Gabriella chuckled under her breath.

She touched her stomach, "Behave in there baby." She whispered gently.

"Gabriella." A surprised voice said from behind her.

Gabriella turned around and found Troy staring at her with wide eyes, a beaming smile glowed across his face and he rushed to her with excitement engulfing her in a comforting hug. Relief seemed to be surging through him, Troy was ecstatic to see her. He kissed her tenderly, peppering her face and neck with tender innocent kisses. Gabriella melted, his hot breath was teasing and tantalizing, his left hand rested on the lower base of her back, drawing casual circles of affection. His right hand caressed her stomach, fingers playfully dancing across her skin touching their baby, their creation.

"I missed you so much." Troy said gently.

Gabriella smiled, "I missed you too." And it was true, she had missed him.

Troy pulled away to look at her, "Are you okay? You hungry, 'He queried rubbing her arms lovingly, "I can make you anything, anything you want." He offered enthusiastically.

"No, no I'm fine." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Do you need to sit down? How's the baby?" He asked her.

Gabriella touched Troy's cheek quietening him down, his eyes locked with hers; they seemed to be pleading with her. Gabriella sighed; she was angry with herself and angry with him too.

"Everything's fine, the baby is fine." She told him kindly.

Troy nodded and Gabriella smiled, simpering, she wasn't quite sure yet…what was the real cause of their confusing relationship?

LATER that evening as she lay in bed Gabriella had made a decision. She knew what she had to do. Troy lay beside her sleeping, unaware of the bewilderment and hurt that was propelling its way through her fragile mind. The baby was awake…AGAIN…moving and shifting. Gabriella smiled faintly, if the baby was so lively at twenty two weeks she dreaded to think what the little one would be like at six months or eight or even nine months!

She rolled over on her side and studied Troy's face, he was so handsome, every time she watched him sleep she felt the need to ravage him in his sleep, to make love to him, to show him how much she felt for him…but was it real?

Gabriella leant across and touched Troy's face softly; he knew he'd done wrong. By the way he'd treated her that day…like royalty. Not allowing her to do anything for herself, praising her to the fullest, as much as he could. Gabriella didn't know what to make of it all, Troy had always been affectionate but this was over the top, like he was trying to reassure her and show her how much he cared for her.

"What are your real feelings?" Gabriella whispered.

CHAD and Taylor lay in the silence of the night, both breathing heavy, having made love only mere minutes ago. Taylor smiled softly kissing Chad's chest dotingly. She felt Chad's hand on her own, touching the ring that symbolised their love, they were getting married soon.

"Chad." Taylor said quietly.

Chad seemed to be in a daze either that or he was dropping off to sleep.

"Hmm." Came his reply.

"When we're married…we'll…we'll have kids…won't we?" She asked hesitantly.

Chas shifted under Taylor's light weight, Taylor sat up gently and looked at him, her piercing eyes greeting his lovingly. Chad kissed her passionately, tangling his tongue with her's, wrapping his arms around her thoroughly and pulling her as close as he could get.

"Yes, 'Chad said between kisses, "We'll have children."

Taylor smiled, "Good."

"We'll have about ten." Chad exclaimed smirking.

Taylor pulled away grinning, "Ten huh?"

"Sure! Ten is nothing." Chad teased.

Taylor pushed him good-humouredly, "Sure its nothing, you don't have to give birth to them." Chad chuckled and pulled her even closer; he rested his head on Taylor's chest and allowed her to play absently with his bushy hair.

"I love you Chad." Taylor sweetly whispered into his hair, she could feel Chad drifting off to sleep and she smiled, his body fitted perfectly to her's. It just seemed so right; she knew she was meant to spend every moment of her life with him.

"I love you too." She said smiling as Chad dropped off to sleep peacefully, safe in the care of her loving arms.

EARLY that next day Gabriella rose to get ready. She was quiet and careful; she didn't want to wake Troy just yet, she was frightened to how he'd react. She was worried that he would scream and yell and kick his legs and be angry…just like she was feeling.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, her heart ached, she wanted to escape and leave the pain wander on its own, away from her.

She coughed back a tear gently and violently shoved another t – shirt into her bag. She had to get away!

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella cringed; Troy was standing behind her, confusion etched into his voice unnaturally. She turned brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes; she could hardly see him, she was blinded by her tears. She was thankful; Gabriella didn't want to see the pain upon his face.

"What are you doing? What's with the bag?" Troy queried.

Gabriella sighed, it was now or never.

"I think its best we have…we…have a break from each other." Gabriella answered hesitantly.

"_What?_" Troy gasped, "It's over?"

"No, no, 'Gabriella said quickly, "Of course not, I just need to get away for a little while. I'm confused right now Troy. I need answers to question's I haven't even thought of yet if you can understand that."

"No! I don't understand anything right now!" Troy snarled abruptly.

Gabriella wiped away her tears and her vision was rectified, she smiled softly, "I just have to be away from you for a while. I love you so very much Troy but…there's something there that I can't understand right now and…I need to know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Troy looked furious, "You can't leave. You're pregnant. Our baby." He said, Troy seemed to be managing simple sentences, Gabriella wondered whether the news had shocked him into speaking so incoherently.

Troy tried to go to her but Gabriella stepped backwards avoiding his touch. If Troy touched her now she'd give in…and she just couldn't do that.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Troy demanded.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU! 'Gabriella bellowed and her face and voice softened, "Because I love you and hate you all at once. I hate myself; I hate everything I am right now."

Troy froze, "Where will you go?"

"I…I don't know. I think I'll spend a few days with my parents…and then…I'll have to see from there on."

Troy rushed to her and embraced her, Gabriella clung onto him. She felt his lips on her forehead and she could sense the tears in his eyes. Gabriella kissed Troy's nose lovingly.

"Don't leave me." He begged, Gabriella's mind flashed, it was like the dream but reversed…

"I have to." Gabriella argued.

She yanked herself away from him reluctantly.

"I'll stay in contact. I promise." Gabriella whispered.

Troy watched her leave the room, empty…filled with anguish. He heard a snivel and the door slam shut. Angry with himself more than anything he slung everything with in his reach across the room before he sunk to his knee's and sobbed.

**There you are, it's a chapter right??? I'm really sorry guys for the irregular update. I don't even know if it sounds right, I feel really stressed right now and…I just can't seem to handle much. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, please review…if any of you are still reading. I'll give you a 'Love Never Ends' chapter tomorrow I promise but on Thursday there will be no update as I'm going to see a Musical called 'Blood Brothers' woo, my first Musical on stage. :) **

**And we'll be home very late, like 4.30ish lol. Thanks again and please review. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**

**P.S Sorry if there's any errors or spelling mistakes. I'm exhausted.**


	29. All Alone

Hi everybody

**Hi everybody. I'm sorry for not updating. Stressed out and all. I hope you're all still reading. I'm going to update a 'Love Never Ends' chapter for tomorrow if any of you would like to know. I know many of my reviewers read that story also. **

**Furthermore, I'm thinking about writing a three shot. I'm not so sure when I'm going to write it but I'd just like to know how many of you would be interested. Let me know what you think. **

**By the way don't think Gabriella and Troy have broken up…Anyway, here's the story my friends, sorry for the long wait. **

**DISNEY CHANNEL OWNS HSM! SNIFFLES! **

**Chapter 29 – All Alone**

"Oh that's wonderful, 'Gabriella said happily, "And I can't start at home until after the baby is born?" She asked the man on the end of the phone. **(Confused? Don't be, it'll all come out.)**

"Of course, we welcome all. You'll be sent a starter pack of course telling you what to do and not to do. It'll arrive no longer than a few days."

"Thank you, 'Gabriella wheedled in, thrilled, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Came the reply.

Gabriella giggled gleefully, "Thanks again. Goodbye." She placed the phone down and turned in her chair feeling so happy, she ran a hand through her ruffled hair and sighed contently.

Everything, even without Troy, she thought suddenly feeling dejected, would be alright. She could manage on her own. Sure she'd be a single mother but of course Troy would want to get involved with the little one. It was only natural; he was still very eager about their baby.

Gabriella touched her bump and took a deep, well needed breath. Would she ever be free?

TAYLOR Mckessie held her arms around her Mother for a moment holding her close and taking in her sweet apricot scent. The fruity scent her Mother always seemed to let off relaxed her, Taylor always remembered as a child, when being scared, cuddling up to Mrs Mckessie and feeling somewhat eased by her rich, overwhelming fragrance.

"My darling, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? Where's Chad?" Mrs Mckessie asked tenderly.

Taylor had told her Mother of the engagement the last time she had gone to visit her. They had spent hours fawning over the sparkling engagement ring on her finger, giggling like two over excited school girls.

"I'm okay Mom, thanks, 'Taylor replied softly pulling away from her Mother's embrace, "Chad's busy. He told me to apologise for not being able to make it."

"Oh that's alright, 'Mrs Mckessie chuckled, "So…thought of a date yet? I'm so happy for you."

Taylor sighed, "Not really. Chad suggested we wait a couple of months. I'm ready but he's a little stressed about it I think."

Mrs Mckessie frowned.

"Yes, I suppose he would be. Men are always slightly terrified when it comes to weddings. Don't you worry though; when he see's you in your wedding dress he'll barely be able to keep his hands off you. Gosh, all this talk about weddings reminds me of my own wedding to your father." Mrs Mckessie's eyes fogged over as if she was reminiscing, Taylor had to tap her shoulder to break her free of her reverie.

"I'm a little nervous myself." Taylor admitted when her Mother's attention was back to her.

Mrs Mckessie seemed to be locked in a thought, Taylor wondered whether she had gone back to her memories but suddenly Mrs Mckessie's face broke into a delighted, triumphant smile and she turned to her daughter grinning.

"Come on, I need to show you something." She said and taking Taylor's hand she began to lead her upstairs.

They eased their way up the stairs quickly, Mrs Mckessie seemed excited and Taylor smirked. Her Mother truly was like a child.

They rushed into Mrs Mckessie's bedroom and Taylor watched as her Mother rooted around under her bed. She found what she was looking for apparently; she pulled out a small black box and handed it to Taylor proudly.

"I want you to have this, if you would." She exclaimed gently.

Taylor smiled. She placed the black box onto the bed and opened it. It revealed a beautiful white dress sparkling with tiny cubic zirconia's. Taylor's heart leapt. She glanced at Mrs Mckessie who was wearing the same breathless expression. Taylor hiccupped a helpless tear, Chad could afford a dress for her that was far more extravagant with _real _diamonds but having her Mother present her with such a glorious, wonderful dress made her feel tingly inside. There was no other dress for her…but this one.

"If you don't want to wear it, 'Mrs Mckessie told her tenderly, "I'd understand…I mean it's pretty simple really and there's –"

Taylor cut her off engulfing her in a loving embrace. Mrs Mckessie melted into the cuddle immediately and both women were embracing tightly.

"Mom, it's beautiful. I'd be honoured to wear it."

"It was my wedding dress. I always wanted to pass it on to you. I hope one day you'll pass it on to your children, to your daughters…or to your son's…for their wives to be." Mrs Mckessie explained bashfully.

Taylor smiled. She swelled with pride and looking down on the dress she knew everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be just fine.

TROY slumped down into his empty bed, lonely, tired and sick. Chad and Ryan were leaning against the door watching him hopelessly.

"Buddy, you've got to get out of the bed. It's one in the afternoon." Chad said rather impatiently.

It had been four days since Gabriella had left and Troy had sunk into a forlorn depression. She had phoned three times, the only time Troy appeared happy, Ryan and Chad noted, and Troy was beginning to grow dull and lifeless.

"Come on Troy, you said last week that you'd come and play basketball with us, 'Ryan exclaimed, "You've just _got_ to keep your promise."

"Why are you grumbling for Ry, 'Troy growled looking up, "You can't even play basketball?"

Ryan fell silent and Chad glared at Troy. That was mean. Ryan who looked hurt by Troy's words left quickly as not to show how embarrassed he was. Chad however stayed.

"_What the hell was all that about?_" Chad demanded.

Troy got out of his bed and pulled aside the curtains in his room. He turned to the cupboard closest to him and looked at the photo before him. Gabriella. His beautiful Gabriella.

"Huh?" He suddenly asked wheeling around to look at Chad as if he had not really heard what he had said.

"Troy! You need to get Gabriella back. You're completely depressed. It needs to stop now." Chad ordered.

Troy smiled faintly, "Yeah I know but she doesn't want me right now. She needs a break. She needs to be away to think. That's what she told me."

Chad walked over to his friend and touched his shoulder. Troy didn't appear to even feel his best friend's touch. He seemed so blank and empty.

"Troy your not yourself anymore. I never thought that four days of being away from Gabriella could do this to you buddy but it has, 'Chad protested, "You're snapping at your friends, lying around all day…not caring about anything…but her. You have to do something."

Troy laughed, "What?"

"I don't know. Something." Chad said feeling rather stupid for although he thought he had the answers…he didn't. In fact, where was Taylor when you needed her?

Troy looked as if he had made his mind up, "Look I'll go to Gabriella's parents later. I'll have a talk with her but I'm not pushing her into anything. It's her choice whether she wants to be with me or not. I'm happy as long as she's happy."

"But you're not happy, you're miserable." Chad snapped.

Troy turned around and looked at Chad sadly before he allowed his gaze to go off into the window, daydreaming perhaps of his beautiful wife…whom he needed so dearly…

"GABRIELLA, 'Sojourner said softly knocking one her daughter's bedroom door, Gabriella had been sleeping in her childhood bedroom for the past four days and as Gabriella settled in Sojourner had noticed a change in her child, a sad, disturbing change, "Troy's on his way over. He wants to see you."

Sojourner saw Gabriella's eyes light up with joy. She nodded her head acting nonchalant but Sojourner was sure she saw a playful smirk work it's way onto Gabriella's face deviously.

"Thanks Mama." Gabriella said appreciatively.

Sojourner was about to downstairs but turned letting her conscious get the better of her. She came and sat beside Gabriella on her bed and touched her stomach feeling the baby quiver at her touch.

"You're so young." She said gently.

Gabriella rolled her eyes giggling, "It's a bit late for all that 'You're just a kid' talk Mom. I'm already pregnant." She said sarcastically.

"I know, I know, 'Sojourner chuckled, "But…it never really occurred to me. About the Marriage I mean. How much it would affect you. Apart from each other so early and you…pregnant."

Gabriella sighed, she touched her mother's hand, she wanted to make her see some kind of sense. What she was doing was for both her and Troy. It was for the baby too in a way. She needed space. She didn't want to be away from him for good. She just couldn't handle the thought of being too close to him whilst she was trying to figure out her feelings for him. Did she _truly_ love him or had it been an illusion?

"Mama, we're not apart. We just need some space to think. Troy knows this." Gabriella whispered.

"My precious baby, 'Sojourner said reaching across and touching Gabriella's cheek lovingly, "If I could've stopped you marrying Troy…I would've. I wasn't so keen on the idea…when your father mentioned it. You were a baby of course. I just wish I had said no, I could've spared you thi –"

"No! No, don't ever regret it." Gabriella said swiftly.

Sojourner was surprised, Gabriella's eyes were swarming with tears but she looked happy.

"I don't regret marrying Troy. Never have. He makes me feel so wonderful…sometimes I lie awake and watch him sleep and count my blessings because he's so handsome and beautiful in every way possible. I couldn't wish for a better partner in my life. He's sweet, charming…he's my husband Mama and I'd never leave him. Not permanently." Gabriella mumbled.

Sojourner chuckled and reached for Gabriella's hands squeezing it comfortingly, "You are a brave woman Gabriella. A very brave woman."

TROY was invited up to Gabriella's room when he arrived at the Montez's. He felt rather nervous not being in his own home where he, Gabriella and the baby rightfully belonged but he was eager to see Gabriella.

He knocked on the bedroom door and Gabriella opened it revealing her beaming face. She looked happy and for this Troy was pleased. She allowed him to come in and when she had closed the door he had rushed towards her and held her tight, kissing her ever so gently.

"Gosh I've missed you." He said lovingly as he smothered her with pleasant kisses.

Gabriella giggled timorously, she allowed Troy to kiss her, to perform his act of adulation upon her and all the while her hands were everywhere, feeling and touching as if she were unsure whether he was there or not.

"I've missed you too." Gabriella murmured truthfully, she wasn't going to lie to him.

They pulled away from each other and their eyes locked. Troy's fingers grazed Gabriella's stomach and she shivered as she felt the baby move.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked her, concerned.

"Okay, I'm tired a lot lately but…I guess it's just hormones, right?" She replied.

"Yeah, 'He commented, "And the baby. When's your next ultrasound? I want to know so I can come."

Gabriella strained to remember, "I'm not sure. I promise though I'll phone when I check it out. We'll go together."

Troy appeared thankful, he led her to the bed and sat her down so they were both leaning against the wall clumsily, they both looked slightly bashful, feeling like thirteen year olds.

"Good." Troy whispered.

"So…you are doing okay?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, 'Troy answered, his gaze fell completely on Gabriella, "But missing you."

Gabriella nodded, "I know. I feel it too."

"Then why don't you come home? Things can be as they were…I promise. We'll work on everything. I'll make it better." Troy pleaded frenetically.

"I know you will Troy, 'Gabriella said shaking her head, "But I can't. I still need time."

"I understand." Troy said sorrowfully.

"Troy, 'Gabriella exclaimed gently, when Troy muttered a reply Gabriella continued, "I phoned the college today. I...I'm going to college after the baby is born...I'm starting myself at home and then...when the little one is settled a little more...I'm going to go to college." **(That was what was going on in the beginning, so you're not confused guys!)**

Troy smiled. He had always wanted her to go to college.

"I'm glad, I'm proud of you Gabi." He whispered to her kissing her forehead.

Gabriella yawned, "I'm tired. Would you hold me?" She asked.

Troy nodded, she lay down on her side and closed her eyes feeling comfortable as Troy lay down with her, slipping his arms around her waist and weaving his hands up her shirt to touch her swollen stomach.

"I love you." Troy said kissing her neck softly.

"I love you too." Gabriella murmured and with that she dropped off to sleep peacefully.

Troy watched Gabriella with intrigue. His beautiful wife, he was alone…and so was she.

**Whoa, I'm exhausted. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes guys, it's kind of late and my Nan is telling me to get off the computer and go to bed because…yikes I have school in the morning. Yeah, if any of you are confused it because I have revision lessons for my exams so we've got to go in during the Easter Holidays. Horrible isn't it. Oh well. Review if you can. Thanks for your patience, hope you're all still reading.**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xx**


	30. The Flash Of Fright

**Hiya everyone. Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. My evil cousin's Home again and is once again domineering the computer. Grr! I tried really hard to write this up so I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait. **

**By the way, if you'd like to read an awesome Troyella story why not try '**_**Everyday**_**' by Jelsi4Life. She's a good friend and a brilliant writer. Spread the word if you can and check the story out yourself. Let's see if we can't get it up to 700. She deserves it! **

**Also, be sure to welcome a new Troyella fan and fan fiction writer 'MissElla.x**

**She's wrote a Troyella fan fic called 'One Thousand Nights' she's only wrote the trailer but I checked it out and am quite interested by it's uniqueness. If you like unique Troyella stories then check it out and give the girl some reviews. If you can't find the story, it's in my favourites lists. Just look for it.**

**Right, better start writing before you become an angry mob and chase me with pitchforks…lol…**

**Chapter 30 – The Flash Of Fright**

TROY and Gabriella had been separated for a good long time. They spent as much time as they could together, still holding onto each other's feelings. Kissing, cuddling and making love were but simple things they did whenever they could. Despite being away from each other, Gabriella and Troy were still married and still thoroughly attached to one another.

Gabriella was five months pregnant. The months had slipped by; Troy had spoilt her rotten, buying her fashionable maternity clothes and all kinds of baby items. When they had gone for another ultrasound the doctor had told them that they could see the babies sex but both of them declined wanting to keep it a secret. Knowing the sex of their little one would only ruin the surprise that was in store for them and neither Troy nor Gabriella wanted that.

Furthermore Gabriella's studies at home were proving to be successful. She had learnt much and had worked hard. Sometimes Troy would come and sit with her and watch her study with fascination often telling her how proud he was of her. That she was doing a good thing and she was standing up for her own beliefs. Every time Troy did this Gabriella would swell with happiness, accepting his praise and drinking it in with glee.

There was love between them and every time they were together it blossomed stronger and stronger. Troy wanted Gabriella to come home, he asked her almost every time he was with her but she always refused, still confused and hurt.

They still had much to learn…

THE room was cast in darkness, the curtains were closed, the door was shut and the lights were out. Troy Bolton stretched awake feeling relaxed and at ease. He turned to look at his wife, Gabriella beside him who was resting in her sleep. Her inflamed stomach flinched almost unnaturally as she rested on her side and Troy heard her whimper a little in her sleep.

He reached across and kissed her forehead tenderly, Gabriella shifted a little but did not wake.

She was exhausting from love making. She had spent the night with him; they had had a meal and watched a movie before retiring to their bed. Then as the night had fallen deeper they had explored each other's bodies, moving, gasping, kissing and holding each other. Gabriella had been a little hesitant to respond. She had become self conscious of her own body since her stomach had grown in size but Troy had reassured her telling her how beautiful she was, enticing each of her clothes to the floor, kissing her, encouraging her.

"Gabriella." He whispered to her, Troy set himself up on his elbow watching her, beaming.

Troy traced his finger up and down Gabriella's arm. She shifted closer to him unconsciously and Troy gasped in pleasure feeling her body drenched in sweat press against his own.

"Gabriella." He said again.

This time Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she looked around for a moment in confusion but when she looked up at Troy she smiled shyly.

"Hi." She murmured timidly.

"Hello beautiful." Troy said and he pressed his lips against Gabriella's tempting her lips open to meet his tongue with hers. They kissed deeply, Gabriella whimpered with evident satisfaction, Troy felt her stomach graze his and he entwined his hand around her waist. He pulled her closer.

"What did you wake me up for? I was sleeping." Gabriella exclaimed tiredly.

Troy chuckled, "Sorry. I was lonely." He said flashing her a smile.

Gabriella rested her head upon Troy's chest feeling comfortable. His arm around her made her feel safe and indestructible though she knew she wasn't. Troy's lips found Gabriella's neck and she giggled turning her head slightly to allow him better access.

Troy felt the baby kick and Gabriella smiled faintly.

"The little one's awake." Troy whispered.

Gabriella chuckled, "She's not the only one."

Troy touched her hand and she led his to her stomach making him feel the baby within her. Troy was beaming as he felt his child move again and he shared a soft, tender smile with Gabriella.

"That's our baby." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, _our_ baby. _Our_ creation." She told him meekly.

Troy cupped her cheeks, "I love you Gabriella Bolton."

Gabriella smiled apprehensively, she couldn't understand it. She turned on her side and sighed. She knew Troy couldn't understand her and that's what confused her. He kissed her shoulder trying to soothe her but somehow Gabriella was at unease.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

Gabriella buried her head into her pillow yawning, "I'm just a little worried Troy, 'she explained, "I don't understand you. I don't understand how you make me feel. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and all of this, 'she said motioning to her swollen stomach and to their closely entwined bodies, "is all going to be some silly fantasy. Some stupid dream."

Troy shook his head and Gabriella relished at the feel of his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"It's not a dream, it's all real." He told her.

"I try not to remember the conversation you had with your Dad, 'Gabriella muttered, the baby moved uncomfortably as if sensing it's Mother's pain and worry, "but it's so hard. I want to hide away every time I remember…because thinking about it makes me feel…unimportant and inferior to you."

Troy closed his eyes with horror. What he said to his Dad had really affected her. He was a dick! A stupid man who couldn't fight his own battles. He rubbed Gabriella's back gently unable to say anything. She sniffled back a few tears and all Troy could do was kiss her chastely and whisper incoherent promises to her, Gabriella fell asleep ten minutes later, still exhausted.

Troy lay on his back, Gabriella cuddled into the crook of his arm. He watched her for a moment before succumbing to his own tired, remembering that he needed to convince her that being with him was right.

JACK Bolton didn't know what he had done but he knew ultimately that it had been wrong. His wife was angry with him, his son wouldn't talk to him, his friends Sojourner and William were furious with him. It was like he was an alien, an outsider and he was no longer welcome.

He glanced across at Sarah his wife who was watching him viciously from the other side of the table. She flashed him a cold stare before looking back at her plate and resuming eating.

Jack took a sip of his wine and thought. Well…he knew he had gone kind of hard on Troy with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella despite being forced into an arranged marriage had managed to fall in love which was wonderful but Jack always had the feeling that Gabriella domineered over Troy more than she should. He shook his head in confusion and glanced at his wife again who just happened to be glaring…again!

"What?" He finally said trying to work out why Sarah was staring at him so violently like she was ready to burn a hole in his head.

"What do you mean '_What_?' Sarah snarled.

Jack was taken aback by Sarah's forcefulness; she wasn't usually so cold with him and often submitted to him in everyway possible.

"Well…you're just looking at me…like…like…I don't know. You seem angry." Jack protested.

"Oh I'm not just angry Jack Bolton…I'm livid. You're son is heartbroken because of what you've done. You've hurt him and Gabriella, 'Sarah bellowed, once she got started she couldn't stop, "The poor girls pregnant for Christ sake. Why not broadcast their differences to the world! Why not rip them apart from each other! "

Jack slammed the table with his fist but Sarah did not flinch away or back down. Her eyes still shone with an artic like coldness.

"Why did you make them marry if all you do to them is snipe? You're not happy with the marriage Jack. You were angry when Troy didn't get Gabriella pregnant on their wedding night." Sarah growled.

Jack shook his head, bewildered. He honestly didn't understand what Sarah was truing to make him see. It was so complicated to grasp.

"_What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?_" Jack demanded.

Sarah stood in her anger, "Just apologise Jack!"

Jack frowned, "Apo…Apologise?" He stammered.

"Yes. It's what families do. When you're sorry for something you've done that's wrong, 'She cocked an eyebrow, "Or perhaps you believe you have nothing to apologise for."

Jack was furious, grabbing his jacket he headed out of the door wanting to escape the lecture his wife was giving him…

THAT very next day Gabriella was sitting happily in her parent's living room by herself, they had gone out, and was busy flipping through the pages of her college booklet. She was tired, had been since last night and she couldn't wait to finish her last page so she could take a long calming nap.

Then, suddenly she could feel dampness in her underwear and concerned that she had wet herself she set off to use the toilet.

Gabriella was met with a terrible, frightening sight.

A small mass of thick blood was present within her underwear and she screamed loudly with horror, so afraid of what was wrong. The baby! She must've…no…she couldn't have…she wasn't miscarrying? She couldn't be! Could she?

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran out of the bathroom grabbing her parent's phone quickly dialling Troy's number as fast as she possibly could…

"HEY, wait a second, 'Troy said stopping Chad from throwing the basketball to him when he heard his mobile ringing, he brought the phone to his ear and sighed, "Hello?"

An alarming scream echoed into his ear and he had to hold his phone away from him to try and understand.

"Gabriella?" He frowned.

Gabriella was still screaming horribly and Troy could only make out a few words between each sob, "Troy…and blood…baby…gone…I'm sc…scared. Please!" She sobbed.

"Wait a minute. Gabriella! Gabriella! Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Troy said softly.

Gabriella took a few deep strangled sort of breaths and began hiccupping as she went, "I'm…I'm bleeding!" She wailed.

Troy's heart fell and he tried to get the concept around his head before he was sick.

"Troy, _hurry_. I need to get to the hospital." Gabriella whimpered and Troy dropped his phone and went dashing around the corner with Chad hot on his heels.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"It's Gabriella, she's bleeding. I've got to go. I've got to get her to the hospital." Troy shouted and suddenly Chad had stopped him and had handed him car keys.

"You'll be faster with my car. Go! Go!" Chad ordered and Troy was gone, faster than a bullet from a gun.

Troy's heart was racing with pain…what if he were too late?

THEY arrived at the hospital. Troy supporting Gabriella who was simply whimpering in his arms, panicking and sobbing in horror and fright. She was so scared. Troy was rubbing her back, soothing her but nothing could quell the ache that had twisted its way into her heart. She was fearful…afraid she had lost her little one.

"You need to breathe Gabi. Don't be scared." Troy told her tenderly.

Gabriella shook her heads, trembling from head to toe, "I am scared. I'm so, so scared."

Troy kissed her forehead, "I'm with you. Forever." He promised her.

The Midwife saw them immediately. Gabriella wanted Troy to stay outside of the room because she didn't want him to see her bleeding. Troy had insisted on coming in with her for he told her he would be present when she gave birth but Gabriella refused. She wouldn't let him.

The Midwife and Gabriella went inside and Troy was left pacing back and fore nervously. His apprehension swelled the longer they stayed in there. He stuck his ear to the door and listened quite intently, dread gripping him. His insides were squirming and all he wanted was Gabriella in his arms, knowing that the baby was going to be just fine.

After what seemed like hours the Midwife came out smiling at Troy reassuringly. She shook hands with him and invited him in. Gabriella was sitting back in a chair, her eyes closed. Her cheeks were soaked with tears and Troy's inside's shook. He sat beside her and took her hand in his, she did not show any sign of having felt his touch so Troy assumed she chose to ignore him.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Troy asked anxiously.

The Midwife considered them both for a moment, "Well…the baby is just fine, 'she said and Troy gave a sigh of relief, he supposed Gabriella had already been told so, "Gabriella had a pregnancy symptom called Implantation bleeding. It usually occurs six to twelve weeks into the pregnancy but Gabriella's bleeding came late. Some women don't suffer with it at all and those who do bleed differently. Some may bleed little spots whilst others can bleed up to a few hours."

Troy was more than relieved. He kissed Gabriella's hand and she this time she did squeeze his hand in return letting him know she was listening.

"Also, bleeding can occur after sexual intercourse, 'The Doctor said and Troy felt his cheeks turn pink, "Now Gabriella and I have spoken of course…and well she's informed me…so that could also be another reason. The cervix you see becomes very sensitive and soft during pregnancy and this could've been the cause of the bleeding. Nonetheless we've had an internal examination and I did a very quick ultrasound and the baby is fine."

Troy's embarrassment was lost in his relief, "Oh thank you. Thank you so much." He said delightedly.

The Doctor nodded apparently pleased to help.

"Gabriella's blood pressure is slightly high so I recommend she has bed rest for the next two days. Bring her into see me for another ultrasound just to check how everything's going, 'The Midwife smiled, "You have nothing to worry about Gabriella. Let your husband take care of you for the next two days, lots of TLC and you'll be good as new, 'The Midwife turned to Troy grinning, "Some ice cream and a few comedy and romance movies should cure that blood pressure in no time."

Troy and Gabriella nodded in acceptance. The Midwife saw them out shaking their hands as they went.

"There you go. Everything's fine." Troy whispered to Gabriella kissing her forehead as he helped her trembling figure out to the car.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella muttered happily and she got into the car looking calm and once again herself.

TROY sat beside Gabriella who was wrapped up in a blanket beside him wearing her favourite pyjama's whilst sipping her Cream soda happily. They were watching 'Happy Gilmore' whilst relaxing together in their home. The evening was falling but they both seemed content to be snuggled up at the sofa.

"Feeling better?" Troy asked stroking Gabriella's hair, worshipping her.

"Much." Gabriella nodded.

She put her glass down on the floor and buried herself close to Troy's chest feeling so relieved that her ordeal was over and so happy that the baby was safe.

"I thought we'd lost her." Gabriella said gently.

Troy looked down on Gabriella grinning, "So, you think it's a girl?" He teased kissing her nose.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure." She said, the baby was kicking at her stomach and Troy could feel it from her stomach to his.

"I was so scared." Gabriella whispered.

"Me too but we're going to be okay. You're bound to this house for next two days, 'He said firmly and when Gabriella made to disagree he laughed with happiness, "Bed rest and TLC!"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Who am I to argue with the Doctor? I suppose if it's for the baby I'll have to put up with all that tender loving care." She said and they kissed smartly before resuming watching their television. For now, the Flash of fright was over.

**Whoa, this was a long one. Once again for the late update I haven't spellchecked it and I'm sorry. Also, I hope I didn't frighten many of you into believing Gabriella was going to lose the baby. Don't worry. That won't happen, also the things I wrote with the Doctor about Implantation bleeding and bleeding after sex when you pregnant is true. I did my research so please no…I don't understand or this isn't right. I LOOKED IT UP lol…just hope my Mother doesn't know or she'll think I'm pregnant or something lol. Anyway, review please and check out those two stories by Jelsi4Life and MissElla.x, you shouldn't be disappointed. **

**REVIEW! Loving you all my chicks, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxxx**


	31. Serious

**Hiya guys!! I'm sorry for not updating, my computers been throwing a right wobbly lately. I have also had some problems right now, revision for exams are really annoying me and I just can't handle the stress it's putting me all under. I hope you guys are still reading to understand. I'm trying so very hard to keep everyone happy but I'm not so happy myself at the moment. **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends on fan fiction, my internet sis disneygurl054. **

**Anyway, I really wish I owned High School Musical as I'm sure all of us do…and I bet if we did own it then the script would be a lot more Troyella and as little Troypay as possible! Shudders eek, Troypay. Sorry I hate the couple. :(**

**Chapter 31 – Serious**

IT was the alarm clock that jolted Gabriella awake that fine Sunday morning. She groaned stretching in her bed. She turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Gabriella had slept at her parents that night, Troy had pleaded with her not to but she had refused. The sun glinted through the trees outside shining and glistening through the window. Gabriella smiled sadly, the bed felt empty and cold without Troy, she missed his hold on her like he usually held her in the mornings or the way his calm breath tinkled her cheek as he slept.

Gabriella caught on that Troy was keeping a keen watch over her since the day of the pregnancy scare. He had grown protective, more protective of late. If the baby kicked and Gabriella shifted uncomfortably he would be at her side in an instant looking at her worriedly. Gabriella found his behaviour both endearing and annoying.

Troy had grown gentler when he touched her too. If he kissed her it would be attentive and sweet, he wouldn't rush into a kiss and his hands always caressed her soothingly as if he were trying to reassure her of how much he cared and how he would not hurt her. Making love had grown gentler too, Troy was always careful with Gabriella but now it seemed as if he were frightened to touch her. He'd always like having her close, always thrived off making love because it gave him some sense of completion but Troy's acts of passion and devotion were far less driven now. He made sure that Gabriella never came to harm when they touched sexually, as if he refused to see her face twist into anything other than pleasure.

She made her way downstairs feeling uncomfortable as she waddled through the living room. Being five and half months pregnant had taken its full toll on Gabriella. She hadn't realised how much her stomach had expanded, Gabriella liked being pregnant. To feel her baby move within her and respond to her touch and her sound made Gabriella shiver with delight. She was truly happy with the miracle that had been bestowed upon her.

"Good morning Sweetheart." William said when Gabriella entered the kitchen; she sat down opposite her Father and smiled.

"Hi Papa, Hi Mom." She said softly.

Socorro set a cup of tea in front of Gabriella and kissed her forehead. She sat beside her daughter and grinned at her.

"You know, your father and I were talking yesterday. Pregnancy looks wonderful on you Gabriella." She said brightly.

Gabriella chuckled sipping her tea, "Can pregnancy do that?"

"Oh yes, when your Auntie Loren was pregnant she looked absolutely radiant and so do you. You look fresh and happy; your eyes are shining dear. Gosh, if I'd been as beautiful as you do know when I was pregnant with you I would've been well away." Socorro enthused.

Gabriella forced herself to smile.

"Anyway, 'her father said shooting Socorro a weary glance, "how are you and Troy sweetie? Better?"

"We're doing okay. I'm actually considering moving back in with him. See how it goes." She suggested.

Gabriella watched her parent's faces break out with joy. The news pleased them, she could tell but as she said she was only considering the prospect. She missed Troy…too much, and she just needed to be close to him. Beside, the baby didn't need to born into the world with parents who didn't even live together. It didn't seem fair. She loved Troy; the least she could do was be with him.

"Oh Gabriella, that's wonderful. Troy will be so happy." William said happily.

Gabriella nodded, "I know." She whispered.

TAYLOR and Chad walked hand in hand down the street, in front of them walked Chad's boxer Lady. She was yipping as she walked eagerly forward. Taylor and Chad didn't seem to notice, they were too involved in their conversation to see the excited hound leap and dive on ahead.

"So, are Troy and Gabriella together again?" Taylor asked interestedly.

Chad chuckled, "I honestly don't think they ever broke up, their just confused that's all. You'll see, they'll be okay."

"I do worry about Gabriella. I mean the pregnancy has made her hormonal. She'll cry over nothing right now and that's understandable but I just wonder whether the pregnancy is making her think unevenly about it all." Taylor murmured.

"Perhaps you're right, 'Chad answered, "But like I said, 'he told her kissing her forehead tenderly, "everything will be okay between them. Troy and Gabriella love each other, no matter how confused their feeling at the moment."

Taylor smiled watching Chad with her eyes glinting enchantingly, "What?" Chad laughed feeling a little awkward.

"You're really clever Chad, 'Taylor complimented him, she touched his cheek, "I think you pretend you're dumb sometimes."

"I love you Cuteness." Chad whispered kissing her nose.

"I love you too." Came her reply.

COLLEGE courses were wonderful. Gabriella found that she enjoyed sitting on the sofa examining books and reading up on courses. She was set on studying English and perhaps Science with all the subjects as one, Physics, Chemistry and Biology. She knew Troy supported her on the matter and for that she was satisfied. There would be no point in College at all if Troy wasn't behind her one hundred percent.

"Hmm, the components you'll be studying are Shakespeare's Macbeth and three Classic poems from the 19th Century, 'Gabriella read aloud from the English section, she was lying on her back resting the College booklet on her swollen stomach feeling relaxed and happy, "that sounds interesting." She said to herself.

She heard someone laugh behind her and she lifted her head slightly over her shoulder to find Troy standing at the living room door watching her with curious, needful eyes.

"Oh hi." Gabriella whispered turning back to her booklet.

Troy walked over to her and picked up her legs before settling down on the sofa and replacing Gabriella's legs back on his lap. He ever so gently began to massage her feet.

Gabriella closed her eyes enjoying the treatment Troy was performing on her feet.

"So, courses doing okay?" Troy asked grinning as his wife's face broke out with a smile of pleasure.

"Great. I'm really excited about College. Even though I'll start after the little one is born, 'Gabriella said touching her stomach affectionately and smiling, "I'm still so happy to get started."

"I'm proud of you Gabi. I'll be right behind you all the way." Troy said encouragingly and he carefully kissed his way up her ankle.

Gabriella giggled.

"You're a silly romantic Troy." She whispered feeling her insides tremble with each wonderful touch.

"I know, only for you beautiful." Troy laughed still performing his kissing act.

Gabriella's face turned serious for a moment and she fixed Troy with a determined stare, "Troy, I've been considering something for a while now."

Troy looked panicked.

"What? You don't want a divorce do you? I thought we were okay. _You_ said so yourself, remember?" He cried urgently.

Gabriella smiled and sat up to move closer to Troy. She promptly placed her head into the crook of her husband's neck and kissed the tip of his collarbone amorously. Troy's body relaxed almost instantaneously as if her simple affection had reassured him of his greatest fear.

"I know, don't worry. I don't want a divorce Troy. Never. No I've actually been thinking about moving back in with you." She answered.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella's touch looking incredulous, "Really?" He gasped his ultramarine eyes twinkling with elation.

"Yes, 'she nodded, 'but only if you can prove to me that we're serious. I don't want to walk in on you and your father talking about me again." She said firmly.

Troy reached across and touched Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella nearly shivered with pleasure, "I think this little one is proof of how serious our relationship is Gabi."

Gabriella's eyes were near brimful with tears but she knew she had to keep herself from buckling under the genuine endearment of Troy's wonderful eyes or the crooked smile on his charming face. Troy touched her cheek but she pulled back from him avoiding the hurt expression written across his face.

"I need to know more than that Troy. I need reassurance. I need your guidance and trust." Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy smiled, "You have all of me Gabriella, why don't you see that. You're so innocent, so afraid of being hurt but I would never intentionally hurt you. What do you want me to do huh? How can I make things better? 'he demanded worriedly, "How can I help you to see that I love you?"

Gabriella frowned biting her lip, "I don't know." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

Troy sighed and stood up feeling he had to do something and he would. If he had to convince her then he would do anything, besides he loved her. Gabriella looked perplexed. Troy got down on one knee and took Gabriella's hand feeling bold but so scared at the same time.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She gasped.

"Something that needs to be done, 'Troy answered taking hold of her hand and squeezing it comfortingly, "Gabriella Bolton, 'he said firmly, "Will you marry me…again?"

Gabriella's mouth fell open with surprise but she managed a spluttered, "Y…Yes."

Troy couldn't help himself; he threw his arms around her and held onto her like his life depended on it. She still love him, that was all he wanted.

**I'm quite pleased with that despite it being such a short chapter. I hope this chapter, despite it being almost a fill in chapter, has satisfied you guys. I hope you're all still reading right now. :) **

**Please review everyone and tell me what you think of my latest news of Troyella magic in the story. :D xoxMusicalxox**


	32. Where You Belong

**Hiya everyone, feeling rather tired right now but trying very hard to make your chapters for you. **

**Also, hopefully after '**_**Humuhumunukunukupua'a**_**' is finished and this story I'll be starting a new one. It's been niggling at me for the past week and a half but I won't start it until I'm limited down to at least one story. I hope you can all understand. Hope some of you will be interested in a new story. It's kind of different, I can tell you that but it's a definite Troyella. Let me know in your review.**

**Chapter 32 – Where You Belong**

"HONEY, honey calm down for one second, 'Taylor laughed as Gabriella squealed down the phone to her that bright and early Sunday morning, "you're going to frighten the baby awake and me for that matter." She muttered.

Gabriella simpered down to a mere delighted giggle, Taylor sighed contently, "Right, now tell me what's up."

"Sorry Tay, didn't mean to wake you up so early, 'Gabriella looked at her watch, "besides it's not _that _early. It's 8.30am." She laughed.

Taylor groaned impatiently, "It's early enough. Now tell me what you're phoning for."

"Okay, 'Gabriella replied chirpily, "It's nothing much…Troy and I are back together." She squealed again joyfully.

Taylor sat up so abruptly that she thwacked her head on the wall, "Ouch, 'She mumbled, "Gabs are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be, 'her friend laughed, "I moved back in yesterday."

"What…why…how?" Taylor spluttered.

She got out of bed and made her way downstairs, Taylor had spent the night over at her Mother', Mrs Mckessie was sitting at the table eating breakfast. She smiled her daughter 'good morning' seeing she was on the phone. Taylor waved as she flicked on the kettle.

"Well…I wanted Troy to prove his love to me, 'Gabriella sighed contently, "and he did the most unexpected thing."

Taylor frowned, "What?"

"He asked me to marry him…again!"

"Oh my gosh, that's brilliant and so romantic. It means so much more than the arranged marriage doesn't it? You're marrying for you this time not for your parents." She enthused.

"Exactly, Troy and I love each other and we're going to get married and do it right this time." Gabriella said triumphantly, Taylor could almost see her grinning valiantly.

Taylor heard a faint murmur in the background, it must've been Troy for Gabriella giggled infectiously and the sound of lips against skin (Perhaps Troy was kissing Gabriella's neck) rang down her phone.

"Tay, I've got to go. I'll see you later." Gabriella said and her breath hitched in her throat, yep, Taylor though, definitely Troy.

"Okay, 'she sniggered, "talk soon. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella replied.

Taylor put her phone down and faced her Mother.

"So, how's everything going?" Mrs Mckessie asked conversationally.

"Well, 'Taylor said promptly sitting down opposite her, "Troy and Gabriella are getting remarried."

"Really? _That's great._"

"Yeah, I knew they wouldn't have stayed away long, they can't resist each other." Taylor laughed.

Mrs Mckessie leaned across and touched her daughter's hand, "Looks like you'll both be getting happy endings."

JACK was angry. How could he not be? His wife wasn't talking to him. His son despised him. His daughter in law believed he hated her and her parents were furious with him. Things were not going well.

What he done wrong? All he had wanted was for his son to show some authority towards his wife. He had never seen Troy look so weak. She weakened every strength Troy held, Troy was so besotted with Gabriella that it got in the way of his resolve.

"Here!" Sarah snapped abruptly slamming his breakfast down on the table.

Jack sighed staring down at his plate with frustration.

"Look, I know I've done wrong. Can't we just let it drop?" He pleaded.

"_No!_ We can't." Sarah snarled.

Jack groaned into his hands. He knew he needed to fix the problem but he was too stubborn to try.

"Look Sarah, their back together. Gabriella has forgiven Troy. Why won't you forgive me?" Jack asked.

Sarah laughed sarcastically from the sink, "Not likely. Troy doesn't forgive you otherwise he would've wanted to talk to you on the phone instead of me. So whilst our son doesn't forgive you I won't either."

It was true, when Troy had phoned up in a delirious excitement he had refused to talk to Jack but had told his mother in an animated excitement that Gabriella had forgiven him, was moving back in and they were getting remarried.

"Listen Jack, 'Sarah shouted slamming one of the plates down into the sink so the water and bubbles splashed up into her face, "I will not even look at you from now on until you fix this damned situation. You've ruined our family and you will be the one to rectify the mistake you've made."

Jack rolled his eyes as he rammed a piece of bacon into his mouth. What would he do?

AT that exact moment in time Troy and Gabriella themselves were having breakfast but seemed to be enjoying theirs far more than Sarah and Jack Bolton.

Gabriella swallowed her final mouthful of cereal and smiled happily. She felt comfortable again, home with Troy. Harry was curled up under her feet, Troy sat opposite her sipping his orange juice and the baby was sleeping soundly, no longer kicking her ribs.

Troy was watching her with his amused ultramarine eyes. He was smiling looking delightfully happy.

"What?" Gabriella laughed.

Troy leaned across and touched Gabriella's hand, she squeezed his in return and they shared a secret smile. They had been talking about the next wedding. What it meant and what they would do with it? It had been decided they'd have the wedding ceremony in the garden with all their friends and family present. Troy had argued with Gabriella telling her he did not want his Dad to be there. Gabriella had hissed at him sternly and had glared at him from across her side of the bed that morning and in the end he had given in to her. Jack could come to the wedding!

"You are happy aren't you Gabi?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella chuckled, "Of course, please don't be so worried. Everything is fine."

Troy was hesitant as ever. He was so frightened that she would up and leave him again. To wake and find her gone would be a true horror for Troy. On the first night she had returned home, when she was lying in his arms peacefully, Troy had made a pact with himself that he would fight to keep her with him for an eternity for Gabriella and the little one were truly the most important things to Troy.

"Good, 'he breathed with relief, "that's what I want to hear."

Gabriella looked up from her cup of tea and smiled welcomingly at Troy, "You know I love you, don't you? Nothing will ever change that."

"Yeah, 'Troy laughed, "I know." And he kissed her hand lovingly before resuming eating his breakfast.

THE news of Gabriella and Troy getting remarried passed through the friends swiftly. Over the two days it had passed through Sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Martha and of course Taylor and Chad. Everyone knew of their friend's idea of being married again and they were all excited to share the experience.

Sharpay who was always the dramatic had phoned Gabriella up the minute Taylor told her and had demanded she allow her to help her pick her "_re – wedding_" dress as she called it. It took Gabriella seven no's until she finally gave in out of exhaustion of hearing Sharpay beg down the phone to her.

Kelsi and Jason had phoned up together, Kelsi had murmured a few congratulations down the phone whilst Jason had babbled on and on about how great they were as a couple and how the wedding had needed to be done properly. Gabriella and Troy had simply laughed at the pair. Kelsi and Jason were opposites and opposites most certainly attracted.

"Gabriella, I really don't care, 'Troy laughed taking hold of Gabriella and hugging her close, "I want to get married as soon as possible. I don't care where we do it, how we do it, I just want it done. I want to marry you…again."

Gabriella smiled and reached up to Troy kissing him ardently, "I know you do." She whispered as his fingers traced her swollen stomach, "and we'll do it as soon as we can. But it has to be perfect. Don't you think so?"

Troy nodded, he reached for Gabriella, taking her face in his hands and pulling her up to kiss her in return. Their lips met eagerly and they kissed with a passion that could make the entire world swoon with jealously. Their tongues touched and Troy groaned into Gabriella's mouth relishing in her body that was pressed up so tightly against his own. Their heads were spinning; their need for one another was strong.

Gabriella giggled; Troy ever so gently pushed her up against the wall. Every time he touched her he felt an exhilarating pull. He chuckled as he felt the baby shift under his fingers. Their child was awake. They pulled away from one another and Troy saw the sparkle of lust in Gabriella's glorious cinnamon eyes. She looked lovely.

"Can you feel the little one?" Gabriella asked in a hushed voice.

Troy swallowed nodding never taking his gaze from Gabriella's, "our little miracle." He whispered back and he knelt down and kissed her stomach with careful worship before he returned his attention to his wife again.

Their lips touched briefly, Gabriella pulled away, leading her lips down to Troy's neck. She peppered kisses along the nape of his neck, delighting in hearing him groan with pleasure. She bit and sucked against his jaw line and Troy's fingers traced and trailed just under the weight of her breast making her knee's knock together with excited trepidation.

When their act of sudden passion was completed Troy and Gabriella rested against each other. Gabriella leaning against the wall and Troy leaning against her pressing his strong stomach against her soft swollen one. Their foreheads were pressed together, their eyes were staring at each other, alarmed and exhilarated all at once. It was justly perfection.

THAT evening when the night was crisp and the moon was high in the sky the young couple settled down in the garden on a blanket wrapped in each other's arms, wrapped in each other's love.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy's eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful he could pass for sleeping.

"Hmm." Came his response.

"Can you remember…when we were younger. Doing exactly the same as this? Just lying out on the grass when it was late at night." Gabriella asked.

Troy's brow furrowed for a moment and he looked deep in concentration as if trying to bring back the memory. Then, he broke out into a smile and laughed, "Yes. I remember. We were…hmm…nine I think?"

Gabriella nodded.

"It was one of those starry nights if I recall…

………_**Flashback………**_

_Darkness had descended over Albuquerque. The Moon was sparkling; it created a pearly pathway along the pavements of the quaint little village. There was silence across the houses; it was peaceful and surprisingly welcoming. _

_Covered by the night, cradled in the long grass were two youngsters, cuddled up together softly. _

_The boy, a handsome youngster with sandy brown hair and shining ultramarine eyes was watching the young girl sleeping beside him with a spellbound gaze. He drank in her image, her thick dark brown hair, her sweet, charming scent, the way her body fit so perfect against his. _

"_My Gabi." Troy said almost possessively._

_Little Gabriella shifted uncomfortably next to him; she turned on her side still sleeping and nuzzled her nose into his chest. Troy's heart skipped a beat. _

"_Psst, 'Troy whispered to her, "Gabriella. Wake up." _

_Gabriella whimpered in protest but her eyes fluttered open tiredly and she looked at Troy with her all too doting eyes. _

"_What?" She asked rubbing her eyes._

"_I think our Mommy's and Daddy's aren't going to let us see each other anymore." _

"_Huh? Why?" Gabriella demanded in terror._

"_I heard them talking that's all, 'Troy answered touching her hand, "I'm worried Gabi. What if we never see each other again?" _

"_What will we do? We're best friends, 'Gabriella implored, "They can't just break us up."_

_Troy took hold of Gabriella, cradling her as she whimpered and snivelled in his arms. He placed a chaste kiss on top of her head, so compassionate Troy was for a nine year old. He had been in love with his precious Gabriella for as long as he could remember. Troy had no trouble showing affection toward her._

"_Let's make a promise." He whispered._

_Gabriella pulled away and wiped away her tears, "Ok…Okay." She replied._

_Troy sighed dejectedly, "Let's promise that no matter what happens we'll always be together and one day we'll be with each other again."_

"_Okay, 'the pretty little brunette opposite him agreed, she held out her pinky finger for him and he accepted it, joining it with his own, "I promise."_

"_I promise too." Troy chimed in._

_Gabriella settled back in his arms crying gently. Troy shushed her comfortingly, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck and breathed wanting to remember her glorious scent. For that brief moment in time the pair felt truly separated from one another, unaware that fate would bring them together again…_

………_**End Of Flashback………**_

…Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek tenderly.

"I remember that night clearly. I remember everything about it. My heart broke that night, even though we made that promise there was always doubt there…that we would never be together." Troy exclaimed honestly.

Gabriella leaned across brushing her lips against his, once, twice before pulling away resolutely.

"Well, we are together. We kept our promise Troy. I love you more than life itself." Gabriella answered him.

Troy chuckled tracing his finger down her nose affectionately, "You're where you belong. With me."

**Well…I was really pleased with that. It was a good length for a chapter, seven and a bit pages. Took it's time to evolve properly but it was quite good in my opinion. How did you like it guys, tell me in your review. I thought there was plenty of Troyella love in there. :D Sorry if there were any mistakes, I can't check them over as I have revision to do. :)**

**I finish school tomorrow, on Wednesday is my first official exam and I'm terrified. :( Wish me luck guys, I'll try and update as much as I can. Review. xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	33. The Diary Extracts

**Hey everybody. I've been pretty busy lately, exams are hard. Hope all those who are also busy with exams are not having too much of a hard time. I understand completely how tough it is. So good luck with them.**

**Funny thing is, I re-read my first ever story on Fan fiction last night, the one called '**_**Am I Yours**_**' and gosh was I shocked! :O Not trying to sound big headed but I've improved so much. I'm really pleased. I was writing back then, that was about a year ago, really childishly…and now…my writing is on a whole new level! I am so pleased. (Dancing) lol **

**Anyway, this chapter's dedicated to all my reviewers who have got exams right now…hope you enjoy this guys…**

**Chapter 33 – The Diary Extracts**

"GABRIELLA! Where are you?" Troy called from inside the kitchen early that morning.

"Just getting my sandals on, 'Gabriella called back, "I'm upstairs. I'll be down in a second."

Troy smiled with relief. Troy was still a little worried that he would lose Gabriella again. He could not shake the apprehension that had overcome him when she had left him for that short period of time. It just hadn't felt right.

Gabriella had just turned eight months pregnant. She was bigger than ever but she still looked beautiful to Troy. She didn't like Troy to get to close to her when she was so big; Troy suspected this to be hormones. Troy just fought to make her feel comfortable with herself by showering her with love and affection. Gabriella accepted all of it.

"Sorry it took me so long, 'Gabriella laughed breathlessly walking through the kitchen door, her cheeks were rosy and her chest was rising and falling with exhaustion but beauty radiated in her eyes, "you have no idea how demanding it is getting down the stairs. Men have it so easy."

Troy approached her and kissed her softly on the lips, "Women are obviously stronger then." He whispered and Gabriella's eyes brightened at his compliment.

"So, are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

The couple were going to the park. They were planning on meeting up with their friends there and having a picnic. Zeke had promised to make some cookies which Gabriella had immediately agreed to. She had developed a slight craving for his cookies dipped in cream.

"Yeah, let's go." Troy said and he grabbed the car keys and Harry's lead and they were off.

THE couple arrived in the park ten minutes later. Gabriella struggled to get out of the car and Troy had to hurry around to her side to help her. She smiled welcomingly, Gabriella had always loved parks. They spotted Kelsi and Sharpay waving under the shade of a pretty little sycamore tree. Not too far from them was the gang all sitting around a picnic blanket looking at them expectantly.

Gabriella turned to look uneasily at Troy, "Do I look okay?" She whimpered.

Troy smiled; Gabriella was wearing a light pink maternity dress. She hated maternity clothes, she was convinced they made her look fat and no matter how much Troy tried to explain to her that with maternity clothes that was pretty much the point , Gabriella was resolute that they were useless.

"You look _absolutely gorgeous_…stop worrying so much, 'he said nuzzling his nose against her ear, he felt her shiver, "besides, 'he laughed touching her swollen the stomach, the baby moved at his touch, "you won't have to wear them for much longer."

Gabriella brought a hand around his neck and allowed her fingers to ever so tantalizingly trace against the nape of his hair, "Hmm. As if that's reassured me." She chuckled.

"OI, 'Chad shouted from across the park, "Stop that inappropriate behaviour and get over here now. I'm starving."

Troy kissed her neck once before he tapped her backside gently, "Come on, we'd better get over there before Chad has withdrawals."

"I'm more surprised that he knew such a word as 'inappropriate." Gabriella giggled and the pair began to make their way over laughing playfully.

"Hi guys. Sorry we took so long. Gabriella take's twice as long to walk from the house to the garden gate lately." Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as they came towards the friends.

"Gosh I can see why, 'Jason laughed, "you're getting pretty big Gabriella."

The gang nodded in agreement, Gabriella blushed. Troy helped her to sit down and then sat behind her so Gabriella could lean her weight against him and rest.

"So guys, when's the wedding? Any dates?" Taylor asked filling up two extra glasses for the friends.

Gabriella glanced at Troy from over her shoulder and smiled, "well, we've been thinking." She began.

"And we've come up with a date." Troy finished.

"And?" Kelsi and Sharpay asked coming over from the shade of the sycamore.

"Well…we've decided on the 3rd July." Troy exclaimed.

The friends all exchanged curious looks.

"But that's a week before the baby is born." Taylor said.

Gabriella and Troy smiled, "We know, 'Gabriella said, Troy's hand on her stomach was deeply comforting, she could fall asleep there and then and would never worry about not being safe…she was safe with him and he was safe with her, "but we want to get married as soon as we can but with enough time to plan it properly. You understand don't you?"

The friends nodded. Gabriella relaxed again into Troy's embrace. Everything felt right again. Chad was rooting through the picnic basket; Kelsi was lying on her stomach reading a book called 'The Host' by an author called Stephanie Meyer. Sharpay was examining her nails with a superior smile upon her face, obviously pleased with their appearance. Zeke was watching Chad curiously; clearly keen to see whether Chad would be eating his cookies anytime soon.

"Have you decided where the wedding will be?" Taylor queried.

"We're thinking at home. It's comfortable and it's small but at the same time it's big enough to get everyone in. What do you think Tay?" Troy replied.

"Good idea. I like it." Taylor said brightly.

Gabriella nodded to Troy approvingly; she was pleased that Taylor had liked the idea so much. Taylor was so smart; if Taylor agreed with something then it was a good idea!

"And Tay, 'Gabriella whispered, "I want to ask you something. Something important."

Everyone perked up immediately. They were all listening, even Sharpay who never took any notice of anyone but herself and her own achievements.

"Would you be my maid of honour please? I know it's supposed to be for someone who's already married, 'Gabriella babbled, "but you and Chad are as good as married aren't you? I'd really appreciate it, 'she looked hopefully to her best friend, "so…would you?"

Taylor gasped, "Of course I'll be your maid of honour! Yes! Yes." She said joyously, she jumped at Gabriella who giggled, it was like a sandwich, Gabriella in the middle, Taylor with her arms wrapped around her and Troy looking puzzled from behind. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks Taylor. I knew I could rely on you." Gabriella exclaimed.

When they pulled away Gabriella turned to Martha, Sharpay and Kelsi. Troy could almost hear them all screaming.

"Would you guys be my bridesmaids please?" She questioned.

It happened all at once. All three of them just as Troy predicted were screaming. It was like nothing you'd ever heard before. The entire park had heard them all, every head turned to look at the screaming trio. The men looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Gabriella put a finger in her ear to clear the ringing, she giggled softly, "I take it that's a yes."

WHEN Troy and Gabriella arrived home that afternoon they were both in a good mood. They'd spent the day with their friends and had talked about everything and anything that was worth talking about. It had been a great day filled with prospect and laughter. Troy and Gabriella were happy.

Gabriella turned to Troy beaming, "I need to change my shoes. These new ones are killing me. Will you help me up the stairs?"

Troy smiled nodding. He put his arm around her and together they walked to their room. Gabriella beamed bashfully, she was always so embarrassed to need him but the baby was now pushing down on her. Her entire body was aching and she found it difficult to do things on her own. Troy was always so thoughtful and considerate when it came to her welfare.

"I guess they weren't the best shoes to wear out right?" He chuckled.

Gabriella nodded, "I guess you're right."

They reached the top and Troy followed Gabriella into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and watched as she made her way over to her shoe closet. She pulled out a more comfortable pair of trainers and placed the sandals back inside. Then she rummaged around in one her drawers and found a pair of socks to wear with them.

"These will be much more comfortable." She exclaimed jubilantly.

She sat down beside Troy and then frowned. Troy was confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well…these trainers are going to look terrible with this dress, 'she answered, "I think I'll put some maternity jeans on and a nice bright top."

Troy sighed and lay back on the bed, "Okay." He nodded.

Troy watched as Gabriella rummaged about for her new maternity jeans. She found them quite quickly and a light blue shirt to go with them. She removed her dress and Troy's eyes suddenly danced, his thoughts became dizzy. She was beautiful. He allowed his eyes to travel down her body; they delicately observed her enlarged bump, the safety barrier that held their most precious treasure, their baby. Gabriella glanced over at Troy and smiled as she caught him staring at her. She sauntered over to him licking her lips hungrily. Kneeling down on the bed she kissed his ear lobe seductively.

"See something you like Mr Bolton." She teased.

"Hell yes!" Troy cajoled.

Gabriella brought her lips closer to his, she could taste the sweetness of his breath against her own lips, she could sense the heat of his hunger for her and the need of his grip on her hip. She brushed their lips once before pulling back before he could meet his own with hers thoroughly, Troy groaned.

"Gabi." He murmured helplessly.

Gabriella smiled as she walked back to her trainers. She was already slipping her shirt over her head and pulling her jeans up her legs.

"Sorry. I'm absolutely exhausted." She chuckled playfully.

Then she spotted something in her sock drawer and an instant memory came back to her. The day she had moved into the house with him…

Gabriella walked over to the drawer and pulled out the small diary. She remembered vividly that she had only written in it twice…and both memories were strong. She pulled out the book and opened it to the first page. She had not written the date on the top as most people would when writing a diary. Instead she had simply written, besides she already knew what day it had been. It had been the day after their marriage. It had been the day she had gotten the allergic reaction from the jam on toast.

"What's that?" Troy asked blinking with puzzlement.

"My diary, 'Gabriella answered, "Well…it's not a diary exactly, it's more of a two day writing thing. I can't believe its still here."

She brought it over to Troy and offered it to him. She was not going to hide it away from him, it had showed her true emotions toward him, her true dislike for the union they had made. She wanted him to see how it had all changed.

"Read it to me." She whispered.

Troy looked at the book for a moment, hesitating, "Are you sure…I mean it's pretty private." He said.

Gabriella chuckled, "Please Troy. Read it to me."

"Okay." He said, he offered Gabriella a soothing smile before he opened the first page of the book and began to read aloud to her…

Gabriella leaned in close to listen.

_Dear Diary,_

_What a day it has been. I am sitting in my bedroom feeling completely drained but also very confused at the same time. Troy Bolton…my husband accidentally set off my allergic reaction today with a slice of jam on toast. Gosh it just proves how incompatible we are! He knows nothing about me and I know nothing about him. Still I suppose it was sweet of him to make me some breakfast. I feel terrible. I know Troy has no such attraction towards me and I certainly don't to him (though he is handsome) and yet our parents just slung us together. It's going to be sheer heartache to spend my entire life with someone who doesn't love me. To make matters worse my parents want me to get pregnant…now! They've stopped me from going to College, something I've wanted to do for a while. My Parents don't exactly see me as being intelligent. This is an outrage. I am very intelligent and I've always thought for myself. Oh Gosh and how embarrassing it was to shove us in some room together and expect us to sleep with each other. The wedding night was a disaster waiting to happen. I was so frightened. I've never intimately touched anyone before. I've never given myself to anyone and I thought I was going to let him but I just couldn't do it. Troy was very thoughtful. He understood how I was feeling. Last night, I just slept in his arms, there was no pushing, no forcing, Nothing! Just me and him…damn well stuck together permanently. Oh the joy! I sometimes feel I've overreacted to what my parents have done. I just can't love him…I can't love Troy like my parents believe I should. I can stand on my own two feet and support myself. No one can complete me or take care of me better than I can. Troy is just a nobody. Granted a thoughtful, handsome, kind, charming nobody but all the same, a definite nobody. But then, so am I. Perhaps that's why our parents put us together. Maybe we're soul mates? Maybe we're meant for this. Meant for Marriage? Oh it's just all so confusing. I wonder if Troy is feeling this way. He must dislike me as much as I dislike him. I suppose 'dislike' is a strong word. Maybe I don't dislike him. I just fear being attached to him all my life. I could live freely. I could go out with friends (If I had any) and enjoy myself. I could buy a dog and take it for long walks, I could meet someone right to settle down with and have kids with. Someone I love and who loves me. I could go to College and get a job, become a well known writer or a teacher or something really sophisticated and yet I feel anchored to Albuquerque and Troy Bolton. My Husband! What the heck am I supposed to do?_

_Gabriella Bolton_

Troy looked up from the book and smiled forcedly, his face was pale and his smile was fixed. Gabriella leaned across and touched his hand comfortingly.

"Troy. They were my thoughts before, 'she told him, "I don't feel that way anymore. Do you honestly think if I didn't have some feeling toward you then I would've let you sleep with me? Do you think I would've allowed myself to carry our child full term and give birth?"

Troy's face relaxed and he shifted closer to Gabriella.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way before?" He queried.

Gabriella smiled, "Because at the time you were the enemy and I would never have shared any of my feelings with you."

They sat looking at each other for a moment. Gabriella nudged Troy encouragingly.

"Look, read the next extract. The last extract will tell you exactly how I feel now." She told him.

Gabriella remembered this extract too…it was the day after they had first made love…Troy began to read…

_Dear Diary,_

_For the first time in my life I feel complete. For the first time in my life I feel like I belong and like I am part of something. Why? Because I am in love with my husband Troy Bolton. I don't know how it happened, I don't understand how it happened but it did. He is wonderful! I never believed I could feel so right about someone. I am complete in every way possible because Troy loves me for me. We made love last night. It was the first time. It was beautiful. Every touch was perfection, every kiss was like heaven. All the pleasure overruled the pain and I am so glad I gave myself to him. Troy seemed much more mature than me, I suspect he was not a virgin like I was but still it felt like we were both two clumsy teenagers experiencing each other for the first time. Magical! The falling in love part was easy to get into and so confusing to comprehend. Troy's been patient with me. My parents have been behaving differently toward me. When they found out Troy and I didn't sleep together on the Wedding night they were furious but Troy lost his temper with them too. Things haven't been as comfortable with us and the in-laws lately. I think Taylor can understand how I feel. She's really falling for Chad though she's fighting with herself to admit it. Is love always this difficult? Now that we've discovered our feelings for each other I'm beginning to question so much more. Was it fate for Troy and I? Were we meant for one another? Did our parents just help fate out a little? I'm still angry with them; they didn't have to force us into love by marriage at all? They could've just allowed us to meet up and get to know each other and if fate was intending for us to be together it would've all worked out. Sometimes I just don't understand my life at all. I wonder if everyone else faces these questions everyday. I know Troy had dreams too, big dreams and I guess he does understand how I feel after all. Yes, we understand each other completely. Well I've decided on something! I've decided to just live my life with Troy properly, like a married couple would because I've realised for the first time ever that I'm in love and that Troy needs me as much as I need him. I want it to continue that way. _

_Gabriella Bolton_

Troy was grinning from ear to ear when he finished reading the second extract. Gabriella shared her own smile with him and they sat for a short, satisfying moment looking at one another intently.

"So you love me huh?" Troy smirked.

Gabriella smacked his chest playfully, "You know that already." She moaned.

Troy chuckled; he got on all fours leaving the diary behind. He crawled his way over to her like a lion ready to pounce and Gabriella held in her breath smiling welcomingly at him.

Troy lunged gently and landed beside her. Gabriella shrieked into a gaggle of giggles and Troy nestled his nose affectionately into her neck.

"Still it's nice to hear." He told her, joking.

"I do tell you." Gabriella said huffing and turning on her side, this only encouraged Troy more; he slipped his arms around her and caressed her stomach seductively.

"Ouch!" He yelped, he moved away from her and Gabriella looked up at him inquiringly.

"Is the little one kicking you again?" She whispered.

Troy smiled meeting her gaze. He rolled back toward Gabriella and lifted her shirt so her stomach was revealed. He peppered gentle kisses over the bump which concealed their little baby, all the while Gabriella watched him ardently, wondering how she had come to be so lucky.

"Just remember Troy, 'Gabriella exclaimed breathlessly, "If she's kicking you, she's kicking me."

Troy pulled back to look at her stomach and to his delight came a tiny hand pushing through Gabriella's skin. Troy was astounded. **(This actually happens, my cousin is pregnant right now and her baby keeps sticking bits of her body out, sometimes it looks adorable…other times…creepy lol)**

"Can you see that? That's our baby! Look, that's their hand!" Troy babbled.

Gabriella chuckled, "Yeah. She's never done that before." She muttered thoughtfully.

Gabriella had taken to calling the baby 'she' because she had no idea what the sex was. Also, she didn't really want to refer to her child as an 'it' which was understandable.

"Everything's going to be perfect from now on, isn't it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah it is." Before they pulled each other closer, eager to explore each other's bodies in their excitement.

**Wow, glad that's finished. It took me ages and I've got a headache now lol. Hope you enjoyed it though. The Diary extracts in my opinion though were a bit…draining. **

**Anyway, review please and perhaps some of you would like to check out my new Troyella one-shot called 'The Discovery Of Fan Fiction' those who haven't read it will hopefully enjoy it.**

**Here's the information on it…**

_**What if Troy and Gabriella found a box filled with fan fiction...about them and all the Wildcats? What would their reactions be? What do they do? Troyella! Oneshot!**_

**Anyway, hope you'll like it and please review this chapter! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	34. I Will Love You Forever

**Hey everyone, I'm quite excited about the next few chapters coming up in this story. I honestly don't know how ling this story's going to last for. I don't think it'll be too long now. When it ends I'll be so sad. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far though. I'm really pleased with the way it's come out and the number of reviews I've had. It's all down to you all, you're amazing! Thanks again.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my sis, disneygurl054 missing you chickity. Have a good time at your prom! **

**Chapter 34 – I'll Love You Forever**

THE dress just didn't look right. It didn't fit right, it didn't feel right and didn't seem right it any way at all. Gabriella glanced furtively into the mirror again biting her lip with concentration. The fact that she was eight and a half months pregnant didn't particularly help. She tried analysing herself at different angles in the mirror but her attempts to look slimmer were futile. Every angle made her look big. There was no avoiding her beautiful little baby that lay embedded under her swollen stomach.

She bit her lip with concentration, swaying her mind away from her atrocity of a dress. She was finally marrying Troy Bolton for the right reasons. For _their_ reasons. It made her feel like she was ten feet in the air. She was so happy. It made her feel at ease, Troy was marrying her because he loved her. This comforted Gabriella beyond compare. She would be the official, _official _Gabriella Bolton in no less than three days.

She glanced at her friends behind her in the mirror wishing she hadn't waited so long to arrange everything. Sharpay and Taylor looked absolutely thrilled, Kelsi was beaming proudly and Martha gave her a firm, delighted thumbs up along with a flashy grin. Gabriella frowned.

"It just doesn't look good girls, 'she muttered placing her hands on her rounded stomach, the baby reacted instantly to her touch, coming to the surface of her skin and moving about softly, "I don't want to look so…well…lets get to the point, fat!"

Taylor sighed, "Don't be like that Gabi. You look stunning and really maternal."

"Yeah but I don't want to look really maternal. I want Troy to see me walking down the aisle and think 'That's the woman I love, and she's the one I'll make love to tonight, she's the one I'll spend the rest of my life with and raise my children with.' I want to look right for him." Gabriella whispered tears brimful in her eyes.

"Oh honey, 'Martha laughed, "You don't understand do you?"

Gabriella blinked, confused.

"He already thinks that about you. He already knows you're his life, his perfection. He already loves you for you. If the dress makes you look a little big _so what!_" Martha explained.

Gabriella smiled, Sharpay came and stood behind her and touched her shoulder comfortingly. They shared a smile and Gabriella allowed her eyes to travel around to her friends feeling truly overwhelmed by their warm presences. They were all so special to her.

"Beside's, 'Kelsi added, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're big for a reason, 'she came and stood beside Sharpay and touched Gabriella's stomach sweetly, "because you have a beautiful little baby waiting in there to be born into the world. The one little gift that is yours and Troy's."

Gabriella turned back to the mirror and looked at herself again. The dress was simple really, it was made of a white silk material that hugged to her round form, it was sleeveless and the bottom was long, weaving around her feet. The dress was tied at the back with an elegant white sash. **(Sorry guys, I'm not too good with explaining dresses, not exactly a fashion fanatic)**

She giggled, "Well, I suppose it's not too bad. It's quite lovely actually." She contemplated.

"That's the spirit!" Taylor cajoled.

Gabriella turned to face her friends beaming brightly, "Well I suppose I'm getting married." The girls shrieks of joy only brought about her excitement more…

"DID you have a good time with the girls?" Troy asked entering the kitchen looking cheerful and lively; he kissed Gabriella's cheek chastely as she stood by the sink peeling potatoes for the dinner.

Gabriella smiled, "Not bad. I found a dress. I'm a little nervous about how silly I'll look in it but hey, it's only for one day right?"

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. He kissed her neck dotingly. She giggled infectiously.

"You'll look wonderful. I know it, 'he caught a glimpse of the trepidation on his wives face, "You look amazing in anything."

"Anyway, what have you been up to?" Gabriella asked, she finished another potato and placed it into the bowl beside her before picking up another and resuming her peeling.

"Not a lot, I've been with Chad and Jason. Playing basketball. I'm kind of tired actually, 'Troy replied, he nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's neck eagerly, "maybe after dinner is finished we can settle down in front of the sofa and watch a movie together?"

"Sounds good. Anything in particular on the box?" She queried curiously.

"I think '_I Am Legend_' is on? We could watch it?" Troy commented.

Gabriella smiled nodding, "Sure. It's a good film. I've only seen it once. We can watch it again."

Troy grinned broadly, "_Great_. It's settled then." He exclaimed, thrilled.

They settled about together, Troy began to set up some plates preparing for dinner, preparing for a nice romantic afternoon together.

HALF way through '_I Am Legend_' Gabriella had drifted asleep. Troy hadn't noticed until her head slipped onto his shoulder. Troy watched her lovingly, he brushed aside a strand of her hair and kissed her forehead softly, he was careful not to wake her.

His attention was on Gabriella, adoringly. He touched her stomach, caressing the swollen skin under her shirt. Troy was happy again, she was his once more. Troy had honestly believed when they had had the argument that he had lost her forever. When Gabriella allowed him to continue loving her he had not believed his luck. Now, she was going to be _truly_ his, and him, her's. It gave him a strong sense of accomplishment.

Switching the television off, he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the living room. Gabriella moaned and stirred but did not wake. Troy smiled softly. She was heavy, heavier than she had ever been for the baby gave her the extra weight and yet he couldn't wait to carry her over the threshold of their house when they were married.

He ascended all the while not being able to keep his eyes off her. Gabriella muttered in her sleep, she was cradling her stomach protectively and Troy felt the need to do the same. He loved them both so dearly.

Troy managed to open the bedroom door and very quietly he lay her down on the bed.

"I love you." Troy whispered kissing Gabriella's temple as he pulled the blankets over her.

He would've crawled in beside her and taken a nap himself but the sound of the doorbell chiming disturbed him and with one fleeting look at Gabriella he left her alone to sleep in peace.

"Hang on, hang on. I'm coming." Troy called as the doorbell rang for a second time.

Troy opened the door and was stunned by the visitor. Jack Bolton stood in the doorway timidly, his gaze fixed on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Troy snarled.

Jack looked at Troy nervously, "Can I come in?"

Troy stepped back to allow him in. Jack smiled gratefully making his way through to the living room. He looked around keenly.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked.

Troy frowned darkly, "Sleeping upstairs. Can we make this quick?"

"Oh son, please don't be like this? _Please_." Jack pleaded.

Troy sat on the arm of the sofa and glared at his father venomously. Jack's eyes were beaming with hope but Troy hardly seemed to notice.

"Troy. I know…I know I've done wrong by you, 'Jack said softly, he was twisting his hands in his confession, "and I must confess…I haven't been very fair to you –"

"_Or_ Gabriella." Troy hissed.

"Or Gabriella, 'Jack nodded, "but I just want to let you know that what I did…the way I acted was only because I care. Yes, I have been unfair in every way possible but…I thought I was helping you and Gabriella."

Troy wanted to explode with anger but held back the fury in his voice, "and how, my dear father, were you helping?"

Jack looked dumbfounded.

"Well...I…um…you see I tried to…I –" Jack couldn't even phrase a sentence together.

"You can't even come up with an excuse can you?" Troy laughed mockingly.

"Look Troy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for pushing you into a marriage, for ruling your life, for wrecking your life. I'm sorry for trying to make you something your not! Please Troy. I'm begging you, forgive me." Jack said all at once, his face was contorted with pain.

Troy inspected his father for a moment. He could almost see the guilt radiating from his Father's body. It was a pitiful sight. He could see that Jack was truly sorry.

"You ruined my life Dad. You forced me into a marriage and then almost destroyed it when everything was going right." Troy exclaimed.

"Please Troy. Forgive me buddy. I will make it up to you." Jack begged.

Troy smiled, thinking of Gabriella who wanted him to forgive his Father. Knowing he had to do the right think he said, "Okay! I forgive you Dad."

Jack's face broke out into a bright, stunned smile.

"Are…are you serious?" He gasped and Troy smirked seeing how overjoyed his father was.

Troy nodded and his Father engulfed him into a proud, thankful hug. Troy chuckled.

"Yes, I'm serious and thank you for apologising." Troy replied.

Jack and Troy locked gazes. Things had changed for the better and they settled down on the sofa to talk…

"I'M glad you're friends again Troy." Gabriella exclaimed sweetly after he'd told her about his Father's apology that evening. Twilight was just ebbing its way over Albuquerque and the couple had retired in front of the fire sharing a packet of marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm kind of pleased myself. It's been strange not talking to my Dad, 'Troy answered, he studied Gabriella's features, drinking in her curled brown hair and the dark cinnamon eyes hidden under her thick long eyelashes, "even if he was the one in the wrong. I'm just relieved it's all over."

Gabriella giggled holding up a marshmallow for him, Troy bit half of it before Gabriella retrieved her half and swallowed it, relishing its deliciousness.

"There's really no point in arguing anyway. It's not worth it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Troy shook his head, "You're wrong Gabi. The argument was worth it. It was all for you."

Gabriella's brow furrowed but she offered Troy a small, appreciative smile. She shifted the marshmallow packet to one side and came and sat between his legs leaning her weight against his chest. Troy kissed her hair lovingly.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked anxiously hoping she wasn't weighing him down.

"Wonderful" Came her husbands reply.

"You know Troy, 'Gabriella mused, she took a sip of her tea and leaned back further, nestling her nose into the crook of his neck, "Of all the things in my life, of all the things my parent's pushed me into, none has made me as happy as I am now."

"Yeah, 'He chuckled touching her distended stomach caringly, "I suppose we have to thank them in some form or other. I do still feel angry at them though, for forcing us into something, at the time, we didn't want to be a part of. I never knew I'd love someone so much."

"Me either." Gabriella answered.

Gabriella looked up at Troy apprehensively, "But…but what if all this is some…some phase Troy?" She queried.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her.

"Well…is this just some lovey dovey phase we're going through, 'Gabriella muttered sadly, "are all these feelings going to go away?"

She sniffled back a tear and Troy wondered whether her hormones were getting the better of her again. He placed his arms around Gabriella completely and held her as close as he could peppering her right cheek with gentle kisses.

"What's brought on all this?" Troy asked seriously.

"It's nothing really. I'm just always frightened that one day we'll be apart, 'Gabriella answered, she turned her head to the side so she could see Troy from the corner of her eye, "when we argued it was torture being away from you. I love you so much…I'm just worried this will all fade."

Troy turned Gabriella in his arms so they were facing each other. He was smiling at her, his bold ultramarine eyes admiring her.

"You're so silly, 'he exclaimed nuzzling his nose into her's before he pulled her into a devoted hug, "I will you forever. I promise. This will never fade away and what we feel is not a phase."

Gabriella giggled feeling slightly reassured, "Good and for the record I'll love you forever too."

**Well that was five and half pages long which wasn't too bad. The next chapter is the Wedding Chapter. I've got to do some research I think, I don't really know what goes on in re- marriage ceremony. I hope I can make it work. If not you'll have to bear with me.**

**Anyway, I'm also thinking about the baby. Can you guys give me some baby names, both boy and girl since I'm not going to let you know what sex the baby will be. Aren't I evil?? :P xxx**

**Also I'm sorry once again if there were any spelling mistakes in the chapter, I don't really have much time to spell check my chapters much anymore due to lots and lots or revision and studying for my exams. I'm usually quite good with my spelling anyway but, in the words of Jack Bolton, "forgive me!" lol. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think and I'll be trying to update 'Love Never Ends' and 'Humuhumunukunukupua'a' as soon as possible so hold up guys! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	35. A Day Full Of Surprises

**Hello guys, despite the bizarre events that have happened yesterday with a certain someone that we all know, I have decided to update this story instead of '**_**Love Never Ends**_**'**

**My confidence is all to hell right now, I'm actually really worried that other people will want to take my stories or yours for that matter. I'll get over it don't worry.**

**I have said this in my update of 'Love Never Ends' but I would like to say it again to those who have not read it: I would just like to say to each and every one of you how wonderful you all are and how unbelievably grateful I am to you all for your immeasurable loyalty and your unwavering kindness. You guys truly are the best. For each and every one of you that has supported me through this terrible ordeal and who will continue supporting me throughout…thank you. This chapter is for all of you. You're all amazing friends, thank you. I love you guys so much :P**

**Anyway, best get this chapter up before you all turn into an angry mob lol…**

**Chapter 35 – A Day Full Of Surprises**

GABRIELLA woke early that fine summer's morning feeling just about ready to praise the God's for granting her such a wonderful life. She sat up in her bed and giggled like a little girl, today was her wedding day…well technically. She looked around, her bed was covered with beautiful red, white and pink rose petals and upon the cupboard was a little card.

She picked it up and opened it, reading it aloud.

_Today's the day gorgeous. Kelsi's bringing up breakfast for you, made by yours truly. Enjoy the roses. _

_Love Troy_

Gabriella felt her inside's squirm. She sat up and brought a handful of petals towards her breathing in their heavenly scent gleefully. She felt happy, complete.

"Troy." She laughed shaking her head.

A pain suddenly came to her stomach, an aching. It lasted a few moments but Gabriella dropped her rose petals and put a hand to her swollen tummy, her face contorted with pain. As soon as it had come however, was a soon as it had passed.

Gabriella frowned it confusion.

There was a knock at the door; Kelsi opened it balancing a tray in her hand. She approached the bed grinning wildly like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello miss bride." She said softly, "I bring breakfast from thou dear husband." She said in a sophisticated kind of accent.

Gabriella giggled, "Why thank you Miss Kelsi." She said playing along; she had completely forgotten about the pain, the excitement of the day had made it slip her mind as instantly as it had come.

Kelsi set the tray on the bed and Gabriella looked down on it suddenly ravenous. The meal looked spectacular, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, then on a separate plate, oatmeal with honey on top and a large glass of orange juice. Gabriella couldn't wait to tuck in.

"Love the roses. Nice touch." Kelsi smiled sitting down next to her.

Gabriella looked up chewing a piece of bacon, frowning.

"What? You and the girls didn't do this?" She queried.

Kelsi shook her head, "Troy said he was coming in whilst you were sleeping to give you something. I thought it was a kiss but this is amazing."

Gabriella's jaw fell with the realisation. Troy had been in to see her, that was bad luck! Wasn't it?

"I don't think he should've done that." She murmured shaking her head in disbelief.

Kelsi sighed, "Oh Gabs, 'she laughed, "you don't believe in all that superstition stuff do you?" She asked, Gabriella inwardly smiled, it was almost as if Kelsi had heard her very thoughts and inner most fears.

"I just want everything to go okay today, that's all." She answered blushing at the thought of becoming the official, _official _Gabriella Bolton.

Kelsi touched her cheek comfortingly, her eye's glinting with love and respect for the youngster she considered to be a sister.

"You just concentrate on being beautiful today, 'she whispered, "and eat up. You'll need your strength." She ordered standing up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella called.

"I'm going to get your wedding dress ready before Sharpay comes in to try and something with your hair. Eat your breakfast." Kelsi replied back.

Gabriella saluted her like a soldier, "Yes ma'am." She said in a loud voice and she could hear Kelsi laughing as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"SON! Calm down, you're looking fine, 'Jack reassuringly said as Troy tried to straighten his tie and fix his shoes, all the while his face fixed with a frown, a sure sign of nerves, "I never knew a man to fuss so much."

Chad sniggered, "Yeah, I bet Gabriella's not behaving half as bad." He dodged a pillow that came flying his way.

The men were all in the dining room downstairs. Gabriella was upstairs and Troy wanted nothing more than to be with her. He had made her breakfast and had surrounded her with rose buds to wake her up with. The note, he thought, just added to the romance of the day. Troy wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. For Gabriella.

"Does it look okay now?" Troy asked his Father turning to look at him, hoping for the best remark he could grasp.

Jack smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Handsome, very handsome."

"You worry too much buddy, 'Jason said from across the room, he was looking down on the back garden where the reception would be, admiring the big white balloons, the flowery altar and the chairs stacked out for the guests, "Gabriella loves you right? She'd love you if you turned up naked. Heck, she'd probably prefer you to turn up naked." He joked and the men burst out laughing.

Troy glanced toward a photo of himself and Gabriella, one when they had been younger. He smiled to himself, blushing at the thought of his wonderful wife and how they were going to become a proper married couple today. It was all too good to be true!

"I just want her to be happy, 'he said smiling, "and for her to have the best day of her life today."

Jack touched his shoulder, "She will son. She will."

SHARPAY, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor all bustled around Gabriella excitedly that morning. Gabriella felt sick, no longer a blushing bride. Her sides were aching, her back felt like it was about to snap in two and all she wanted to do was lie down. She didn't understand what was going on; she didn't tell the girls about her pain. She didn't want the wedding to be called off, it was too important.

"There!" Sharpay said after finishing Gabriella's hair, she pulled back for the friends to admire, "What do you think?"

The girls mouths dropped open in surprise, "Whoa, you look absolutely beautiful Gabi, 'Martha said softly, Gabriella's hair was arranged into a swirl of rich brown curls accompanied by a twinkling silver tiara and just a hint of sparkles to make her look magical, "Troy will love it."

"Really?" Gabriella said reaching up and touching her hair, she too was proud of her appearance.

"You look fabulous." Sharpay proclaimed smugly, "Of course you do. _I did it_."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thanks Sharpay."

Sharpay nodded happily, Gabriella turned to look at them all ignoring the sudden sensation of shooting pains searing up her nimble back, "You girls better get into your dresses then. The wedding starts in, 'Gabriella looked at the clock, "half and hour."

The girls all squealed with delight and dashed out of the room joyfully. Only Taylor remained behind. She looked at Gabriella worriedly.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked her.

Gabriella put on a brave face, she felt dizzy and sick.

"I'm just fine. A little nervous but fine." She said plastering a fake smile across her face, Taylor didn't look convinced.

Taylor went to the cupboard to retrieve Gabriella's wedding dress, setting it down on the bed she turned to look at Gabriella slyly. She could see the pain etched across Gabriella's face and the paleness that had taken over her skin.

"You look peaky, are you sure you're okay?" She asked her.

Gabriella lifted her head and met eyes with her friend. She stood up and approached Taylor holding her stomach as she struggled to catch her breath and walk properly.

"I'm just fine. Will you help me with my dress please?" Gabriella questioned.

Taylor smiled though she still wasn't thoroughly convinced, "Sure. Come on. Let's make you look like a princess."

Despite the pain Gabriella couldn't help but smile across at her best friend.

"Thanks Tay." She whispered happily.

THE congregation had arrived and the minister was waiting patiently at the altar. Soft, romantic music was playing as the guest and the groom waited for Gabriella and her bridesmaids to arrive and all were nervous and excited about the prospect of the wedding.

"Nervous Troy?" The minister asked.

"A little, 'The young man answered, he was playing with his tie again and staring down the aisle anxiously, shifting from foot to foot, "I'm worried I'll mess up my vows. I worked really hard on them."

The minister chuckled, "If love is in your heart Troy, you'll remember them." **(Whoa, that was cheesy)**

"Thank you." Troy said nodding, he was nervous, his parent's had given them the vows to recite to each other on their first wedding day and both Gabriella and Troy were determined to write their own vows to one another. To show their true love for each other. Now, Troy would've preferred the traditional vows, his stomach was turning.

"Ah, we're about to start, 'The Minister said softly, "Places please Troy."

Troy and Chad took their places beside each other. Chad was holding the rings safely in his pockets. The congregation stood as the traditional wedding march music began to play smoothly and there she was, Troy smiled, looking a picture of innocence and loveliness. Taylor walked behind her, holding her dress and behind _her_ walked Martha, Taylor and Kelsi looking pretty in soft pink dresses.

Troy's breath hitched in her throat, how one creature could possess so much beauty was beyond his belief? Chad touched his shoulder and smiled, unconsciously telling him that what was about to happen was real. He was getting married!

"You look fantastic, 'Troy whispered to Gabriella as she reached him. Gabriella blushed at the compliment and lowered her gaze to her shoes in her delight, "I love you." Troy continued and he took her hand in his, she squeezed it back, returning the gesture and mouthing 'I Love You' in return.

**(I have **_**no**_** idea about re marriage ceremonies so I've taken the vows etc from a wedding site. Lol, hope that's okay)**

The minister shot them a knowing smile before he began the ceremony.

"Blessings and welcome! We are gathered here today in this beautiful place to celebrate the re-uniting of Troy and Gabriella in the enduring bonds of marriage." A shiver had passed through the crowd, Gabriella and Troy locked eyes, hardly able to pull away from their insatiable connection.

The Minister continued happily, "Let this be a day of gladness, thanksgiving, possibility, and good fortune for all of us, but especially for Troy and Gabriella, who are here to renew and celebrate their love. Just as spring blossoms anew after a harsh winter, so must spouses renew their love for each other in their daily lives."

Taylor seemed to be crying, Chad was holding her around her waist and resting his head upon her's warmly.

"Before we come to the exchange of vows, 'The minister said seriously, "I will confirm your intent, 'he turned to the couple smiling broadly, "Troy and Gabriella, have you come here freely and with the intention of a renewal of your marriage vows?"

Gabriella and Troy smiled, "We have!"

The Minister nodded, "Will you continue to love and honour and comfort each other as man and wife every day as you have promised to do?"

The pair answered, "We will."

The Minister turned to Chad, "The rings?"

Chad looked a little dazed as if he hadn't been listening at all. The congregation around them laughed but Troy's eyes were fixed on Gabriella who looked as if she were in pain. She put a hand to her back and winced.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her comfortingly.

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath; Troy looked worried but did not press matters on her.

Chad seemed to have found the rings and the Minister was waiting to continue. With a nod from Troy he continued.

"Troy, as you exchange rings with Gabriella, please recite your vows."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and began to recite, "On this day Gabriella, I feel I am truly yours. In our previous wedding I promised to love you and cherish you, all the days of my life. I hereby reaffirm that promise, in the presence our friends and family. Gabriella you have been my best friend and companion, and the revered mother of our child, 'He exclaimed proudly, using his free hand to touch her swollen stomach, "but most of all, you have been my beautiful loving wife and my soul mate throughout my life, and I renew my pledge to you today, of my eternal devotion."

A tear slipped down Gabriella's cheek as Troy slipped the ring onto her finger. His words had been true and beautiful; they had been magical and powerful. They were everything she had wanted to hear, everything she had needed.

"Wonderful, 'The Minister nodded, "now Gabriella, would you recite your vows to Troy in return."

Gabriella repeated Troy's actions and took his hand into her's. She only hoped her vows would be just as special.

"You have changed since then. I have changed, and the world around us has changed most of all. But one thing has not changed. On the day of our first wedding, I promised to love you, to give of my best to you, to cherish and keep you no matter what else happened, 'A impact of pain came over her, searing up her back but Gabriella held back a whimper needing to continue her vow, "I have not always lived up to my best intentions but I have always loved you. I still love you. I love you more now than I did then because I know you better now. And I've matured: the sharp edges of youth have mellowed, increasing my capacity for, and my pleasure in love. Through all the wrongs in our lives, through all the pain and the strife, what's really, truly mattered is our love, 'Troy offered her a charming smile, he looked so proud Gabriella's heart nearly swelled right there and then, "It is with a glad heart that I renew my original wedding vows. I still promise to love you, honour you, cherish and keep you. I continue to want you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. Whatever the future may hold for us, we will always have our love. It is enough." With that she slipped the ring onto Troy's finger, grinning as her eyes met his.

There was a snort behind them and Gabriella and turned to find Sharpay and Kelsi were sobbing together, crying into each other's shoulders.

The Minister nodded proudly, "Troy and Gabriella, having witnessed your vows of affirmation with all who are assembled here, and by the authority of love itself, I do affirm that you have expressed your desire to continue your journey as husband and wife."

The couple squeezed each others hands, "You may seal your vows, and confirm your continued commitment and love for each other, 'he chuckled suggestively and the congregation smiled, "with a kiss."

Gabriella and Troy flushed; there was a brief intake of breath. Troy took Gabriella by the waist pulling her toward him, Gabriella giggled as he lowered his head down to hers. She welcomed him instantly, pressing her lips against his own. Their parted lips and breathed in each other's breaths before the congregation broke into applause. Troy and Gabriella smiled against each other's lips before breaking away to hear the Minister proclaim:

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you, once again as husband and wife, Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

As the friends and family gathered around them Troy gathered Gabriella into his arms and whispered three very special words, "_I love you_."

THE party was in full swing, the music was playing soothingly in the background, couples were dancing and the family was celebrating. Chad had already delivered his famous 'best man' speech which had the party howling with laughter and even Sojourner had delivered a speech about how proud she was of her little Gabriella.

The festivities were wonderful. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Troy was searching the crowd for his wife, they had already shared their first dance as a married couple and had eaten at their own segregated table but all he wanted was to feel her in his arms now.

He spied her between Martha and his great aunt Belinda. It seemed Belinda was trying to engage them in conversation but Gabriella and Martha were simply looking stunned as she babbled on about something or other.

Troy chuckled and approached them, Gabriella's smile brightened as she saw her husband but her eyes were glimmering with pain. Troy didn't know what seemed to be wrong with her but he didn't like it. He wanted her to be happy.

"Hello Ladies, 'he said, the women turned to look at him smiling, "do you mind if I steal my wife away from you?"

"No, not at all." Martha replied shaking her head.

Troy took Gabriella's hand, "Thanks." He said and he pulled her away from his family, wanting her all to himself.

Troy made sure they were far away from everyone so they could not hear them, he cupped Gabriella's cheeks and brought her lips up to his, they kissed sensually, clinging to each other. Troy pressed Gabriella up against the wall tangling his hands into her hair. He pushed his body against hers allowing her to feel his want for her whilst he himself felt the bulge of her stomach. Across the room Zeke and Jason jeered at the sight of the couple and feeling embarrassed they broke apart to see them cat calling to them playfully.

Gabriella buried her head into Troy's chest feeling her legs ache.

"You have no idea how unbelievably seductive you look right now, 'Troy said in a smooth voice, Gabriella's face cracked into a smile, "you're driving me crazy."

"Really? With this stomach I'm surprised I can get anyone to turn their heads to look at me." She quirked.

Troy nodded and placed his hand under her chin, making her look at him, "You look incredible, 'he complimented and he kissed her nose affectionately, "why don't we leave these lot behind and go and celebrate on our own?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and laughed, "And where are we going to have this celebration?"

"I booked us a room for the evening at The Royal Hotel, it's not much but…it's something. We don't have to go; I don't care, as long as I get you all to myself soon." Troy teased nibbling at her ear.

Gabriella smiled, "Fine. I would like to get out of this dress first though. It's starting to get comfortable with this little one, 'Gabriella replied touching her stomach, "and then we can leave."

Troy nodded and taking her hand he began to lead her through the crowds of people, anxious to get her upstairs and out of her dress so they could go to the hotel and christen their new union.

GABRIELLA sighed taking the earrings from her ears. Troy was sitting at the bed patiently watching her as she wiped away here makeup. She turned to look at him in the mirror, "I'm sorry about the wedding dress Troy 'she said timidly, "I know you wanted to remove it yourself but…I can't stay in it any longer."

Troy wasn't upset; he could see Gabriella seemed more disappointed than he did.

"Don't worry Gabi. I just want you to be comfortable, 'he glanced at her anxiously, she closed her eyes tight as if she were in pain, she took a deep breath and held it, "Are you nervous? I mean it is our first night as an _official_ married couple…because _we_ want it."

"No." She hissed, her eye's still closed.

"What's wrong then? Have I upset you?" He queried hastily.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy through the mirror, "It's not that, 'she answered, she stood and Troy saw a puddle at her feet and the front of her dress drenched through, "My waters have broke."

**OH GOSH! That was long and I actually didn't like the chapter that much, there was something about it that didn't seem right, maybe it was because it was so slow. Ooooohh, Gabi's water's have broken, this you can see is why she's been in pain all day. She was preparing to go into labour, although she was unaware of this. What do you think guys?? Dramatic enough??**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter has spelling mistakes, I've been in a hurry with it. It's nine pages after all. :D xxx **

**The next chapter is called '**_**What An Experience**_**' **

**What do you think?? Lol, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	36. What An Experience!

**Hello everyone, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter as I left it on a rather tense and exciting note on the last one. I've been planning this through in my head and I hope it all turns up okay when I write it down for you.**

**Also, I'm glad you all liked the confirmation ceremony of Gabriella and Troy's vows. It took a great deal of work so I'm thrilled that you all enjoyed it. **

**Anyway, another chapter comes and goes.**

**Chapter 36 – What An Experience**

SHE looked mildly confused at her state. Troy stared across at Gabriella blankly, he too could not recall what was going on…but at the same time his mind was yelling frantically '_Move idiot! She's going to have your baby!_' Her legs began to tremble and her face twisted in agony, finally coming to his senses Troy made his way to her and grasped her arms making her look at him.

"Right, let's get you settled onto the bed okay? 'He told her tenderly, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Tha…Thank you." She stammered in pain.

Troy helped Gabriella over to the bed, there he supported her onto it whispering words of reassurance to her as she whimpered and murmured in displeasure. Troy propped her up on a silhouette of pillows, he kissed her forehead softly.

"Right. I'm going to get some help. Do you think we'll be able to get you to the hospital?" Troy queried as she panted.

Gabriella shook her head, "I…I…can't move. I…I don't want to move, 'she cried, "it hurts too much."

Gabriella moaned in pain, arching her back as another surge of agony coursed up her back. Troy took hold of her hand smiling calmingly.

"Everything's going to be alright Gabi, I promise you." He told her.

Gabriella blinked back tears, "I…I'm scared Troy."

Troy touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin, letting her feel she was not alone and that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't be afraid beautiful, I'm here…and I will be every step of the way. Okay?" He exclaimed.

They locked eyes, Gabriella's brown orbs like pupils met Troy's and there was an understanding between them for a brief moment. Gabriella nodded finally breaking the silence.

"Okay." She relented; Troy got up and left the room shouting that he would be back.

Gabriella gasped as another surge of pain shot up her spine and then back down again. The sensual sounds of the party going on downstairs were like a blur, she hardly heard them. She groaned, _I carry the baby this far and this is the pain that comes at the end of it, _she thought to herself.

Her ears caught the sound of footsteps on the landing, whimpering somewhat she managed to call, "Troy?"

The door swung back open and there Troy stood along with their anxious mothers. Sarah rushed to Gabriella's side and touched her forehead lovingly, Sojourner looked alarmingly terrified but came and stood at her daughter's side watching her fretfully.

"Mom, I don't think she can move. She's in too much pain. What should we do?" Troy implored.

Sojourner and Sarah looked at one another, "We'd better phone for an ambulance, 'Sojourner suggested, "Sarah would you?" She asked over a stifled scream from Gabriella.

As Sarah went to phone the ambulance Gabriella turned to her Mother crying, "Mom…I'm…so…so…scared. It really hurts."

"I know honey, I know." Sojourner crooned, she turned to look at Troy, "How long has this pain been going on for?"

"I don't know. She's been wincing and holding back tears all day. I thought it was just cramps. She's not due for another week. If I'd known I wouldn't have allowed the wedding to have gone –" Troy exclaimed but Gabriella cut him off.

"No, 'she breathed, "I wanted to…ah…get married. Not even going into labour was going to sto…stop me." She hissed her eye's shut tight with agony.

Troy looked at Sojourner seriously, "I think she'll be wanting Taylor. If I can remember she wanted Taylor and I to be her birthing partners. Will you get her please?"

"I'll be right back." She answered nodding.

As Sojourner left the room Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled kissing her hand adoringly. Gabriella laughed lightly her face the picture of pure pain and confusion.

"So much for a wedding night huh?" Gabriella whispered, "I'm sorry."

Troy stopped her, "Hey, don't say sorry. Don't apologise for this. You've nothing to be sorry for. Heck, the baby will be the best wedding gift _ever_." He said lightly.

Sarah and Sojourner returned together and with Taylor hot on their heels. Taylor looked rather distraught, she was holding up the bottom of her pink dress so she would not trip over it. Gabriella gave her an agonizing smile and Taylor came to her side.

"You holding in there honey?" She asked her.

Gabriella nodded, "just about. Where's the _damn_ ambulance?" She snarled, she was obviously distressed.

"It's coming. Be patient." Sarah told her.

Gabriella glared at her, Sarah backed away, the venom in Gabriella's eyes was enough to poison a room full of people.

"This baby isn't going to be patient! Am I surrounding by incompetence!" She screamed.

Troy turned to his Mother, "Mom. Is she supposed to be like that?"

Sarah offered her son a half hearted smile, "Most women are sweetie. I'm surprised she's not throwing things yet, I know I did when I was giving birth to you." She replied.

Gabriella shrieked with pain. She turned on her side whimpering and crying.

"Troy, please, 'she muttered, "It hurts…a lot."

Troy took her up in his arms, holding Gabriella tight into his embrace, kissing her cheek softly and almost tasting the agony she was experiencing through the saltiness in her tears. Her body quivered under his hold, Troy could feel his wives irritated movements; every whimper she gave was unbearable to him. He would trade places with her in an instant; Troy was practically helpless to her.

"Hush, hush. I'm here." He told her.

"I want to push, 'she argued with him, "I want to push so badly, 'her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the pain it seemed was excruciating, "please, make it stop. I want to push!"

Taylor gasped and suddenly grasped Gabriella by the cheeks making her look at her forcefully, "No! You can't push! You're not allowed to push."

Gabriella's eyes appeared vulnerable, she licked her lips, sweat trickled down her face. She moaned clutching her stomach.

Troy look at his Mother, his eye's filled with terror for his wife safety.

"Can't we _do_ anything? Isn't there anything to stop the pain?" Gabriella writhed next to him; she turned out of his grip, struggling to maintain control of what was happening.

"Not until the Ambulance arrives, 'Taylor shook her head, she turned to look at Gabriella seriously, "and you must not push, you can't…

"WHAT'S going on in there?" Jack asked from outside the room which was occupied by most of his family, he turned to Chad, who was closest to him. All of the friends were lined up against the wall, Chad was the last.

"It's Gabriella, 'Chad explained tugging at his tie nervously, "she's in labour."

Jack's jaw dropped, "What! Where's William? Where are Sojourner and Sarah?" He demanded.

"Jack? I'm up here." Came William's weary voice. Jack peered up the stairs, there William stood anxiously, squeezing his hands, shuddering.

Another scream sounded from the room and William winced, it was obvious he didn't like Gabriella being in pain. Jack came to stand at Williams's side, looking equally as anxious. Kelsi and Jason shifted beside them awkwardly; they could almost feel the panic resonating off the terrified father's.

"So this is it?" Jack breathed.

"Yep!" William nodded.

"We're going to be grandfathers, 'Jack muttered, "Our first grandchild."

"Yep!" William answered again robotically before they stood in silence, feeling utterly helpless as Gabriella's strangled cries filled the house…

"GABI, 'Troy whispered wiping away the beads of sweat from Gabriella's forehead, she was still rolling around in pain, fighting not to push her child into the world, "the paramedic's are here."

"Thank the lord." Gabriella cried gratefully, she didn't know how much longer she could stand the pain.

"Everything's going to be okay now." A gentle voice whispered to her, Gabriella turned; her eye's burning with tears to find a rather kind, sweet looking young man in a paramedic's uniform smiling down on her.

"I…I can't move from this room…I…I feel…like I'm paralysed." Gabriella stuttered, her teeth were chattering with fright, her body was trembling, convulsing and then relaxing, convulsing and then relaxing. It was torture.

"It's alright sweetie, we're here to make this easier for you, I'm Tyler." He said sympathetically, introducing himself.

The woman beside him, his partner with auburn hair tied back into a neat ponytail smiled, "And I'm Jennifer but you can just call me Jenny. Your Mother tells me you're Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded though she hardly thought this was the time to be exchanging pleasantries. She was about to give birth!

Jenny turned to Tyler importantly," It looks like we're going to have to deliver here. We'll see how far the cervix's is opened?"

Jenny nodded, "Okay honey; don't be afraid, I just want to see how many centimetres you are." She told her soothingly.

The woman was gentle with Gabriella; she made sure no one was disturbing her while examined her. Gabriella remained quiet, fighting back tears.

"She's nine centimetre's, the baby is ready." She told Tyler.

Tyler sighed, "Okay Gabriella, this is what you have to do, when you have your next contraction I want you to push okay. I'm counting it down as we speak, we have about fifteen seconds."

Gabriella nodded and Troy was by her side holding her hand, "I'm…I'm scared." She muttered again, Troy had heard her say this over and over and he didn't know how to comfort her.

"Ready, five, four, three, two and one. Push Gabriella." Jenny ordered and Gabriella began to push, screaming and moaning in pain. Her face was contorted as Jenny and Tyler encouraged her, Troy felt as if his hand was about to fall off, Gabriella was squeezing it was tremendously hard.

The contraction ended but it felt as if it had lasted for hours to Gabriella. She collapsed back in pain panting like a dog.

"You're doing well, 'Taylor told her, Sojourner and Sarah had left the room, too disturbed by seeing Gabriella in such agony, "Keep it up."

Gabriella wheezed, "Never…ever let Chad…get you…pregnant Tay." She spluttered and Taylor chuckled.

"Right, your next contraction is coming Gabriella, are you ready to push again?" Tyler asked looking at his watch.

Gabriella heaved another big breath and gulped it down. She shook her head frantically.

"I…I can't." She struggled to say.

"You must Gabriella! You must." Troy said firmly.

Gabriella glared at him, "_You're not the one giving birth!_" She shrieked at him and Troy recoiled for a moment.

"Ready and push!" Jenny ordered again and automatically Gabriella began to push again, screaming.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" She screamed, Troy watched her, her flushed cheeks, her eye's streaming with tears, her hair ruffled, she had never looked wilder.

"You're doing so well, keep pushing." Tyler encouraged.

"I CAN'T!" Gabriella moaned and she fell back, her head hitting the pillow, her chest pumping faster than a bullet from a gun.

"Alright, breathe." Jenny said softly realising how exhausted Gabriella was.

"The baby is crowning Gabriella; you have to push out the head. Everything will be alright. Lie back for a moment. Rest." Tyler told her.

Gabriella groaned, her eye's rolled to the back of her head again, she shuddered, sweat covering every inch of her body. She faced Troy and fixed him with the cruellest, most hate filled glare she had ever given in her entire life. Troy watched her innocently.

"You did this to me!" She accused.

Troy laughed breathlessly, "Hey, it takes two to tango."

Gabriella thwacked him around the head, "And apparently it takes one to give birth! Don't argue with me!"

Troy kissed her forehead lovingly; Gabriella grumbled in response but did not push him away. She could not deny that she was angry with him but no more than she could deny his affection. She needed his love more than _anything_ now.

"You're doing so well baby, I'm so proud of you." Troy said, he kissed her chastely upon the lips before he pulled away, watching her anxiously, protectively.

"Gabriella, 'One of the paramedic's muttered, Gabriella was too exhausted to recognise which one, "Another contraction. Get ready…and _push_!"

A strangled sort of cry erupted from Gabriella's throat as she gave another, heavy long push. Her face was hard, scrunched up and she was bracing her teeth so hard it was a wonder they didn't shatter from the pressure. Troy once again felt he was going to lose a hand. Taylor was trying to be consoling, giving Gabriella encouragement.

"That's it, you're doing well, 'Tyler said over Gabriella shrieks, "the baby's almost crowned."

"HELP ME! I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING!" Gabriella sobbed.

"Come on now, the baby has crowned. You can keep pushing." Jenny said softly and Taylor's hands were on Gabriella's sweaty forehead, wiping her fringe from her eye's as she cried in despair.

"I…I can't." Gabriella groaned in defeat.

"You can, one more push and it's all over!" Troy exclaimed truthfully seeing his child's tiny blood filled face.

Troy's words were the last Gabriella heard before she gave another unbelievably powerful push, "OH GOD!" She cried feeling she was being ripped in two before a wailing filled the room. Everything was still for a moment. Gabriella fell back with an almighty oof.

Jenny wrapped the little one up smiling and crooning, "Congratulations Gabriella, Troy. You have a perfect, beautiful little boy."

Gabriella's chest jolted with joy before everything went black…

"LOOK, I think she's coming to."

"Shut up Chad, can't you see she's exhausted?" Taylor! Gabriella heard her; she opened her eyes and looked around, her sight blurred for a moment. Then, everything was clear, everyone came into view, a full room of beaming faces, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Martha! Everyone was there.

"What…what happened? Where's the baby!" Gabriella sat up and whimpered at the pain, she was still sore.

"Calm down, he's fine, 'Jenny said smiling, Tyler was peering over her shoulder and standing next to him was Troy holding a little bundle in his arms, "do you want to meet your son?"

Gabriella nodded timorously and Troy walked around the group to meet her. He sat down on the bed beside her and brushed his lips against her's softly, twice before he handed her the little bundle.

Gabriella's heart softened immediately. He was perfect. Soft ultramarine eyes, a dark brown tuft of hair, Troy's chin and her nose. The little was blinking up at her curiously. Slowly, hesitantly as if afraid of hurting him, she touched his minuscule hand with one of her fingers. Instantly reacting to her, the baby boy grasped hold of her hand and held onto it tightly.

Gabriella sniffled back a tear, "He's so beautiful, 'she said in a hushed voice, "our baby." She said meeting Troy's gaze.

Troy nodded in agreement, "He has your hair." He stated proudly.

"And your chin." Gabriella giggled, the pain didn't seem as bad now, their precious little baby's glorious blue eye's made Gabriella forget the pain. As long as she had him close she would be fine.

Gabriella looked up, "What happened? Why did I pass out? How long have I been unconscious?" She queried.

"Exhaustion mostly, 'Jenny answered, "and your blood pressure was very low. You've been out for about ten minutes."

Gabriella nodded in understanding.

The baby gurgled, he whimpered in his Mother's arms and Gabriella panicked, she pulled him closer, wanting to protect her little one from the world.

"I think someone's hungry." Kelsi whispered.

Gabriella glanced at Troy and he nodded. She hadn't noticed before but someone had changed her while she had been sleeping. She was now wearing a pair of loose pyjamas.

"Could you help me?" She asked her husband.

Troy carefully unbuttoned her shirt and slowly, so no one would see she latched the little one onto her breast. It hurt at first; she closed her eyes and hissed. Gabriella had been warned that breastfeeding for the first time was not comfortable, in fact it was very painful but Gabriella had wanted to breastfeed. Anyway, seeing the baby so peaceful was worth the pain.

"So, any names yet?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

Gabriella smiled knowingly, "Well, if he'd been a girl I would've _definitely_ called him Jennifer, 'She said and Jenny grinned pleasantly, "but since he's not I think we'll call him Tyler. Tyler James Bolton, in honour of the paramedics. Thank you." She said beaming.

"You're more than welcome." Tyler said flushing with pride.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead, "Tyler, 'he murmured rolling the name on his tongue thoughtfully, "I like it. It's fitting." He said softly.

"Yeah, 'Gabriella nodded and sighed relaxing into Troy's secure hold on her, "and what an experience!" she chuckled, together they stared down at little Tyler who was drifting off to sleep in his Mother's arms…safe…

**At first the chapter was slow and boring in my opinion but I think it picked up. I quite liked it. I'm proud! :D **

**Also well done mishyB for working out that Gabriella was having a boy! That was my plan all along, the baby was never going to be a girl, for some reason Gabriella give's birth to girls more than boy's on fan fiction so I thought I'd tip the scale a little. Even it out maybe lol. **

**Also to those who chose the name Tyler, I quite like it, thank you, they are, Link's-Lil-Darlin' and ZacandVanessaequalsZanessa**

**Also, a thank you to cj10824 who selected Tyler James as a whole. I really liked the name so thanks again. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Hopefully it'll give me time to think of what I'm going to do next. I'm on a blank right now.**

**Anyway, review, xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	37. The Most Precious Gift In The World

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a terrible week. My Dog, my best friend, had to be put down Saturday because she's been ill for the past few days. I'm heart broken. I feel empty and I just couldn't bring myself to write a chapter. I'm sorry. :(**

**Also I think this will be the one but last chapter. The story is telling me to come to an end and I'm not going to argue. After this chapter there will be one more, our usual 'So many years later' thing and then…Husband And Wife is over! Thank you for your unwavering loyalty guys, you're fantastic!**

**Anyway, lets not babble, this chapter is dedicated to scr1bbles9, as I promised. :) Thanks again chick! **

**Chapter 37 – The Most Precious Gift In The World**

AFTER spending a few hours at the hospital so Tyler could get a proper check up, Gabriella and Troy were allowed to bring him home officially. Gabriella and Troy instantly loved Tyler, Gabriella had taken to kissing him and holding him whenever she could and Troy kept crooning over him, telling little Tyler that when he was old enough he'd teach him basketball and baseball and all other sports. It was a match made in heaven for the Bolton trio.

It was easy to see that Tyler had been spoilt rotten the moment he'd been brought into the world. Chad and Taylor went out and bought him a little suit with teddy bears on each pocket, Sharpay and Ryan had spent a fortune on cute little baby socks and bibs. Kelsi and Jason had bought him a little cuddly blue bear to sleep beside him at night so he'd never feel alone. All this made Gabriella and Troy very happy.

"Hush now for Mommy, 'Gabriella said softly as she fixed Tyler's nappy, **(or diaper if you prefer)** the little one wailed at being woken and was shaking his legs in protest, "I know, I know. Hush now."

"Is he okay?" Troy queried peering over her shoulder anxiously.

"He's fine. _He's a little soldier_." Gabriella crooned kissing Tyler's forehead as she lifted him up to rest him on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to take him?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella smiled, "yes please. I'm exhausted." She answered for Tyler had kept Troy and Gabriella up all night, crying and grizzling.

"Come here little guy, 'Troy said gently as Gabriella handed Tyler over, the little baby whimpered at the exchange but settled down in his Father's arms reasonably quick, Troy's heart melted faster, "hi buddy."

Tyler gurgled at the sound of his Father's voice. It was beautiful to hear his son and Troy couldn't believe Tyler had actually been embedded in Gabriella's stomach for the past nine months. It was uncanny and it was all the more uncanny that he and Gabriella had actually created Tyler. He was so handsome.

"What's with the smile?" Gabriella asked smiling, she touched Troy's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"I still can't get over him, 'Troy said leaning in closer to Gabriella, "thank you for giving me him Gabi. Thank you so much, 'he whispered, "I love you."

Gabriella giggled, "I love you too."

"ARE you happy Gabriella? That you married Troy after all?" Taylor asked as she leaned over Tyler's crib, grinning proudly like any Godmother would. Gabriella had named Taylor and Chad Godparents. They were going to christen Tyler in two weeks.

Gabriella sighed and nodded, sitting back in her chairs.

"More than you'll ever know Tay." She whispered brightly, "I love him so much, more than I thought I would."

Taylor looked hesitant, licking her lips slowly, "And…what about little Tyler? Did it hurt when you gave birth? As much as it seemed?"

Gabriella could see Taylor eyeing the baby anxiously, chuckling she said, "why don't you pick him up. Give him a cuddle? 'Taylor didn't need to be told twice, she slowly lifted Tyler into her arms and having being disturbed from his sleep, he opened his eye's and squealed in protest, Gabriella could see the tenderness in Taylor's dark brown eyes, Gabriella continued, "it did hurt, like hell actually. I've never felt pain like it before. I thought I was being torn in two…but…but you kind of forget that pain once your baby is placed in your arms. It all fades away. Now, looking at Tyler, seeing how wonderfully healthy and beautiful he is, it all seems a mere memory."

"I can see how much you love him. He shares so many characteristics that you and Troy have. It's amazing." Taylor exclaimed rocking Tyler.

"I may be young but I promise to be a good mother." Gabriella said firmly, she came and stood beside Taylor and looked down on Tyler. He was chewing on his little fist, his bold blue eye's gazing around at the room with intrigue. The women smiled.

"He's a little angel." Taylor nodded in approval.

"He's a little terror!" Gabriella joked.

"Can I tell you something?" Taylor suddenly asked.

Gabriella blinked in confusion but nodded. Taylor looked distraught and nervous. Gabriella had noticed before but there were faint marks under her eyes, perhaps signs that she had not been sleeping very well.

"Well…I'm…I'm pregnant." Taylor stammered.

Gabriella's mouth dropped. Taylor settled Tyler back down in his crib and turned to look at her directly, she was apprehensive, Gabriella could tell by the fear in her eyes.

"Tay! 'She exclaimed in astonishment, "that's amazing!"

She threw her arms around her best friend who stood immobile, "Congratulations! It's wonderful news. We'll be mothers together."

"I don't know whether it's a good thing, 'Taylor sighed, "I…I won't know how to be a mother. I'm…frightened."

Gabriella pulled away from her friend and kissed her forehead maternally, she pitied Taylor for her lack of enthusiasm. Having a baby was perfect. It had brought her and Troy closer together. Why couldn't it do the same for Taylor and Chad who had fallen in love by fate not by arrangement? It was obviously meant to be otherwise it would never have happened in the first place.

"Don't be frightened. Consider the baby a blessing not a curse. You're getting the chance to be a mother. This is special Tay, 'Gabriella told her softly, she touched her flat stomach, "how far along are you?"

"About seven weeks I think." Taylor replied.

"Don't be afraid Taylor, 'Gabriella said, she motioned to Tyler, "Look at _my_ family and think of what _yours_ will be like. You and Chad are getting married too. This is good news."

"I guess so." Taylor smiled a little but still looked a little uneasy.

"Does Chad know?" Gabriella asked her.

Taylor nodded, "I told him last night."

"And?" Tyler grizzled a little in his crib and Gabriella leant down and lifted him up. She kissed his cheek and whispered comforting words to him. He simply lay there, resting against her shoulder, his head set against her neck.

"He's over the moon. Woke me up this morning with breakfast in bed and a bouquet of white roses. I've never seen him so excited." Taylor answered shaking her head and smiling to herself.

"Well that's a good thing." Gabriella sighed with relief.

Taylor nodded, "I suppose it is Gabriella. I suppose it is."

NIGHT fell fast over Albuquerque. Both Troy and Gabriella were exhausted by the evening and were more than ready to settle Tyler down for the night. Tyler was rather content; he liked to snuggle up against Gabriella, feeling the heat of her body. The Midwife in the hospital had told Gabriella that babies liked the warmth of their mother's body. He also liked to be winded by Troy after having a feed and would sit quietly as Troy rubbed and patted his little back.

"How are we doing?" Troy asked as he stepped into the bedroom, Gabriella was sitting on the bed feeding Tyler, the little one lay resting against his Mother's breast, his eye's closed, gurgling and gulping at her milk. Gabriella was watching him with her worshipping eyes, a pensive smile set on her striking face.

"Good, 'she replied, "It doesn't hurt so much to breastfeed anymore either." She answered.

"I still can't believe he's ours, 'Troy said sitting beside his wife and putting an arm around her waist, cooping his family up in his arms, keep them safe, "I'm still spellbound."

"Well_ believe_ it Troy. We're stuck with Tyler for a long time and vice versa." Gabriella told him soothingly.

"Did you hear the good news for Taylor and Chad?" Troy asked, Tyler seemed to have had enough. He pulled away from Gabriella who tucked away her chest and handed him to Troy who began to wind him.

"Yes, Taylor told me this morning. It's fantastic. Taylor was a little worried but I think they'll actually make pretty good parents. How did you know anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad told me. Gosh I've never seen him so happy." Troy enthused.

"Let's just hope Taylor and Chad decide to get married _way_ before their baby is born or we might have a replay of our wedding and I assure you that they wouldn't want that."

"I know exactly what you mean." Troy said and Tyler burped.

"Aww, good boy." Gabriella crooned and she took him from Troy's arms and kissed his tiny nose, "I think it's time for someone to sleep."

"I think we all need a good nights sleep." Troy agreed.

"I'll go settled him then." Gabriella answered and Troy watched her leave, beaming to himself and thanking the Lord that he had been blessed with such a perfect little family.

TYLER slept through most of the night, Gabriella and Troy lay in their bed, hardly able to sleep, worried that they would drift off and not hear him if he cried. They sat, hands entwined, Troy resting his head on Gabriella's stomach as she stroked his hair, talking to one another.

"We'll move out of here soon. Get a bigger house." Troy whispered to her darkness.

"Why?" Gabriella frowned.

"Well…um…you see…I thought you wanted…more…more children." He stuttered fretfully.

Gabriella smiled, "Of course I do. As many as you want." She replied.

Troy kissed her arm gently and allowed her to continue playing with his hair, "So how many would you say _you_ wanted?"

"A fair few. Maybe another two or three, 'Gabriella exclaimed sighing in contentment, "but let's wait a year or two. Tyler exhausted me and in my opinion we were too young to get married and too young to have a baby."

Troy lifted himself up, resting his elbows on either side of Gabriella so he was looking down on her, encaging her. Even in the darkness he could make out her bold eye's staring up at him intently, lovingly.

"We were young weren't we?" He said quietly.

"A little, 'she nodded, "but we had foolish, selfish parents, 'Gabriella looked away from him, closing her eyes, "they didn't see the damage they were making."

Troy touched her chin bringing her back to him; he guided her gaze to his. His other hand caressed the skin on her stomach, "You don't regret us do you?" He queried.

"Never Troy, 'Gabriella reached for Troy's face with trembling hands, she brought his lips to her's, kissing him tenderly, "how could I regret the greatest thing that's ever happened to me? You gave me love and a child. You're given me everything and for that I'll always be grateful."

"Good. I'm glad. For a moment I thought…I thought maybe…you'd been…unhappy." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella harrumphed loudly, "if I'd been unhappy Troy I'd never have carried your son around for nine months let alone let you put him there. I'd have never let you touch me or kiss me or show me affection of any kind. How could you think I'd be unhappy? You're my husband. _I love you_." She promised kissing him ardently, she felt Troy's lips turn upwards as he returned her kiss, he was smiling.

"Thank you Gabriella." Troy said as they pulled away from each other, "Thank you for loving me."

Gabriella wound her arms around Troy's waist and allowed him to snuggle up closer to her.

"Well I'm glad we got married Gabi, 'Troy said, "the _two_ days I married you were the best days of my life."

"You gave me the most precious gift in the world Troy, 'Gabriella whispered, "_thank you_.

Together they settled down to sleep, knowing that their lives were _finally_ worth living.

**I was greatly disappointed with this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't up to scratch guys. I'm just not feeling myself :( I hope you can understand. Right now I'm just so sick of reading, writing, singing, dancing! Everything I love. I'll get better, it's just depression of my dog running it's course.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. It wasn't bad in length. Six pages! :( xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


	38. Epilogue

**This is it! The last chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy it. I cannot say I'm unhappy that it's ending but it is kind of sad to think of it :( I'm rather proud with how this story turned out, I can tell you that and I'm so pleased so many of you have stuck with this story for so long. For all of you my friends, this final chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks again for your loyalty with this story…and without further ado…**

**Epilogue**

THERE comes a time in a marriage when things just don't seem right and everything appears unclear and alarmingly slow. This, people believe can mean two things and can take two separate courses. The first course is the most comfortable course to travel, it is when the relationship that has been made between husband and wife becomes all the more relaxed and at ease. This is when a husband and wife become closer than ever and as their relationship prolongs so does their love blossom longer and quicker. The second course is complicated and confusing. A couple reach a point in their relationship where they can no longer find solace in one another or one of them will not face commitment. This is the hardest of the paths!

Now Troy Bolton was worried, no he was _more_ than worried; he was in a frantic panic. He like most husbands knew of the changes in relationships and was ever so fearful that he and his wife of four years, Gabriella were experiencing the change. It wouldn't have been so bad if the change they seemed to be experiencing wasn't leading them down the second path to confusion and complication. He was terrified!

Gabriella was distant of late with both him and their four year old son, Tyler. Troy had noticed her sudden change in personality. Her joy and happiness had been exchanged with coldness and sorrow. She was very emotional and would get angry quickly. She didn't like Troy touching her either. Normally Gabriella loved affection and was eager to receive and give love in any way possible but now she seemed fazed by Troy's attempts to swoon her and she was not as keen to be close to him.

Little Tyler seemed to sense a change in his Mother too. Usually every morning Gabriella would walk Tyler down to the store to get some shopping before popping in to visit Taylor and Chad and their two year old son, Chad Junior. However this hadn't been so for the past week. Gabriella preferred to lock herself in the bathroom for at least an hour before returning to bed for an extra two hours of sleep. Tyler wasn't impressed with this and for the first three days of Gabriella not performing this traditional event of the day, he had cried.

Troy was very worried, he felt as if he was losing his wife and he didn't know how to stop it from happening…

BREAKFAST was ready and Tyler sat eating eggs and soldiers. He was munching quietly to himself, happy to sit in silence and stare out of the window thoughtfully. Troy watched him, fascinated, for what could possibly be going through that little head of his.

Tyler hadn't changed much since he'd been a baby. He was bigger yes, and he had a lovely little personality. He was rather shy, something he had developed from Gabriella and he and an ambition for reading had grown in him too. This also came from Gabriella it seemed. Gabriella often sat upstairs with him reading him '_The Wind In The Willows_' and books by Dick King Smith such as '_The Hodgeheg_' and '_Clever Duck._' Tyler had inherited both Gabriella and Troy's traits and features. He had Gabriella dark brown hair though he had not inherited her curls; his hair was flat and messy. His eyes were bright blue, bold and beautiful, they were inquisitive and sharp and he was interested in anything and everything. He had the habit and looking at his hands when he was confused and hurt, something Troy had done when he was younger and when he was happy his bright vibrant eyes would dance with delight and joy. He was such a contented child.

Gabriella stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and looking pale. Troy stood and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted her.

"Morning." Gabriella answered bluntly wiggling her way out of Troy's strong, loving hold and moving to kiss Tyler's forehead softly.

"Morning Mummy." Tyler said in a hushed voice, smiling up at his Mother, pleased to see her.

"Hello sweetheart, 'Gabriella smoothed Tyler's messy hair and sat down beside him, "did you have a good sleep?"

Tyler nodded and returned back to his soldiers. Troy set a plate in front of Gabriella but she turned her nose up at the sizzling bacon and stuck her tongue out with disgust. Troy looked at her imploringly.

"But you love bacon for breakfast." He said in confusion, oh yes, this new change seemed to be heading for path two.

"I'm not so hungry." Gabriella replied shaking her head and eyeing the plate carefully as if it had grown feet and was tap dancing in front of her.

"Please try and eat something." Troy asked but Gabriella seemed to have made up her mind, she pushed the plate away from her and folded her arms over her chest, watching Tyler closely, a maternal glint in her pupils.

"Are you 'kay Mummy?" Tyler queried apprehensively.

Gabriella smiled at him and nodded though Troy could see her body shuddering and her face glaze over with coldness. Troy didn't like that look, it was becoming a novelty with her.

"Well hurry up and eat Tyler, foods getting cold." Gabriella said and Tyler turned his attention back to his breakfast, oblivious to his Mother's new frigid personality and his Father's trepidation.

"I'M worried about her Mom, 'Troy said sitting opposite Sarah, he had gone to visit his parents later that day, Tyler was sitting on the floor, playing with a large yellow truck and making driving noises, he seemed consumed in what he was doing and paid no mind to the adults conversation, "Gabriella is so isolated from Tyler and I lately. It's frightening me."

Sarah looked thoughtful, "When did this all start happening?"

"About a week ago. At first I thought she was having one of those days but it's just progressed on." Troy replied, "all thoughts have been playing through my mind, is she having an affair? Is she ill? Is she having trouble at work?" Gabriella had gotten her teaching degree and was working in Albuquerque Middle School, teaching Physics, Chemistry and Biology.

"Yes I suppose they could all be possibilities. I think we can rule out her having an affair, 'Sarah said, "I don't believe Gabriella would do that to you. She loves you too much."

"Then why won't she let _me love her_?" Troy demanded irritably.

Tyler at the sound of the fury in his Father's voice looked up with bewilderment, Troy looked apologetic.

"Sorry Buddy, Daddy didn't mean to be angry." Troy whispered leaning forward and ruffling Tyler's hair. Tyler giggled a little.

"Can we go to the park later?" He asked Troy enthusiastically.

Troy smiled, "sure. After Daddy's talked with Grandma we'll go. Okay?"

"Yay!" Tyler said clapping his hands.

"Be a good boy and play with you're truck, 'Troy ordered softly and Tyler turned back to his truck. When Troy was sure he was engrossed in his game enough he continued, turning to Sarah, "what am I supposed to do Mom? How am I supposed to communicate with her if she's lost all interest in talking? I can't remember when I last had a proper conversation with her. I can't even remember last time we kissed _properly_."

Sarah sat back in her chair, her brow furrowed with thinking. Troy could tell she was nervous; she was playing with her wedding ring, something she often did when anxious.

"Have you spoken to Sojourner or William? I mean do you think here is any chance that you'll get a divorce?" She queried, she hoped not. She had arranged her Troy and Gabriella's marriage with Gabriella's parents and it seemed to have been going well. How could it have turned so drastically?

"I don't want a divorce Mom. I love Gabriella." Troy exclaimed seriously.

"Yes, 'Sarah said smiling sadly, "but would you deny her one if she was so miserable, 'Troy looked stunned for a moment, "if you loved her?"

Troy nodded his head after a few seconds of silence, all the colour had been drained from his face and his eyes were suddenly tinted with dejectedness.

"I don't want to worry you son, 'Sarah said, she came and sat beside Troy and touched his hand comfortingly, "but be prepared for _anything_. That's the only way to cope with something like this."

Troy bit back a tear because truthfully all he did want to do was cry. Tyler was suddenly tugging at his trouser leg and looking up at him, his big ultramarine eye's shining serenely, his truck clutched under his one tiny arm.

"Daddy, 'he said to him hopefully, "can we go to the park now?"

Troy smiled down on Tyler wondering what the future held for him and his family.

"Yes Buddy, we can go now." He replied desolately.

THE park was surprisingly lifeless that day. A soft breeze had passed over Albuquerque and the winter sun was trying futile to break through the group of clouds that cloaked the pale blue sky.

Troy and Tyler were by the swings, each on an individual swing, challenging each other, both laughing as the one tried to beat the other at how high they could get. Troy tried to allow Tyler to win every now and then, his petite body wasn't strong enough to sustain a good height.

When both of them were tired of swinging they simply sat and watched the passing of the clouds until Tyler broke the silence.

"Why is Mummy so unhappy?" He asked Troy.

Troy sighed, how could he explain something so serious to his four year old son who had a wonderful sense of interest in things and was always devoted to learning something new?

"I don't really know, 'he finally answered, "sometimes Mummy's just do that."

Tyler looked down at his hands and Troy knew immediately that he was nervous; the little one licked his lips and looked at Troy keenly, "I don't like Mummy being sad, it makes me sad too."

Troy nodded, "I know exactly how you feel Tyler."

"You don't like her being sad do you Daddy? You _always_ try and make Mummy happy don't you?" Tyler looked across at his Father earnestly and Troy's heart nearly crumbled there and then, he simply nodded.

"I saw Mommy sitting in the bedroom yesterday, 'Tyler exclaimed, "she was crying and looking down on this stick."

Troy didn't seem to be listening for a moment but then his mind kicked into place as he rethought the words that his son had just said.

"_What?_" He gasped in astonishment.

"Mommy was crying and looking down on this little white stick. She looked happy first, 'Tyler replied, "but…but then she began to cry. I don't like her crying."

"Me either." Troy's mind was working in overdrive. If he knew correctly the little white stick would only bring prosperity to their family, if Troy knew correctly, his wife Gabriella was possibly pregnant again!

NIGHT had finally arrived and Troy was anxious to talk to Gabriella alone. She'd just put Tyler to bed and would be coming downstairs to watch a movie with him before they both retired to bed. Troy had noticed that she looked peculiarly pale that day and her forehead was lined with worry. Troy didn't want her to be worried in case she was pregnant, in case she put strain on the baby.

He heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and hurried to sit down, trying to act natural. A moment later the door had creaked open and Gabriella peeked inside holding a plastic bag in her hands filled with small things that he could not make out.

She offered him a complacent sort of smile.

"Tyler went to sleep quickly, 'she whispered, "he's absolutely exhausted, bless him."

Gabriella came and sat beside Troy and turned to look at her pile of papers she had to mark by the next two days. Troy paid no mind to them; he was more interested in what the bag contained.

"Little tyke had a long day, 'Troy said, "so, what's in the bag?" He asked, his gaze fixed upon it.

Gabriella twisted the bag in her hands and closed her eyes tight.

"I've been wanting to show you this for a long time, but…but I've been worried about your reaction. I'm surprised at my own actually." She muttered.

"What is it?" Troy asked touching her hand.

"Well, 'Gabriella began opening her eye's and locking them with Troy's, "first I want to apologise for the way I've been treating you and Tyler lately. I haven't been the most loving wife or mother and for that I'm sorry."

Troy leaned across and kissed her chastely on the lips, "Don't be sorry, it's alright." He told her sincerely.

"But I haven't exactly been the sweetest to you lately." She continued.

"It doesn't matter." Troy whispered.

"Well, there is a reason why I've been so distant lately." Gabriella mumbled.

"Care to share with me?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella handed him the bag and Troy peered inside with anticipation. His eye's widened. The bag was filled with at least thirteen pregnancy tests and Troy could see from most of them that they were all positive. His suspicions had been correct. He looked up at Gabriella; his eye's beaming with tears and threw his arms around her, knocking her tiny form into the couch. He lay there with her, his lips finding her neck, his hands touching her everywhere. It finally all made sense, the reason why she had been distant, why she didn't want to eat, why she was so emotional and moody. Gabriella was pregnant with his child again and the best part was their relationship _was only going to get better from there!_ Their families would be pleased for them and Tyler would be highly delighted for another brother and sister as well.

Gabriella's lips found his and she brought her hands to his face, pulling him harder against him. Troy's body was pulsating quickly, they hadn't kissed like this in a while that was for sure. She moaned into his mouth, eliciting new emotions in him, making him hungry for her.

"I love you." He managed to utter as they kissed.

Gabriella pulled away from him and smiled, "I love you too."

"And we're going to have a baby!" Troy said ecstatically.

"So you're not worried or angry or anything?" Gabriella asked him desperately.

Troy smiled shaking his head, "of course not. I'm thrilled, 'he said, "You're my everything."

Gabriella chuckled pulling Troy closer again. There they lay, kissing and holding one another like they should, like husband and wife!

**I hope that was alright. That was all I could think of for an ending. I hope no ones unhappy with that ending. I thought it was okay in my opinion but then again that's just me. You're the judges! **

**Thank you guys, for all your help with this story and thank you for making it my second most popular story! You're all amazing reviewers and all wonderful friends and I hope you continue to read and review my other stories! Remember we still have 'Love Never Ends' and 'Humuhumunukunukupua'a' going and perhaps after one of them is finished I'll write another! Please review the final chapter and tell me what you think! THANKS AGAIN GUYS! YOU'VE BEEN GREAT! xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


End file.
